A Demon's Reality
by Houvdon
Summary: "Save yourself." That was the last memory the boy found in the Garden of Lucifaad had. He took on the name of Issei Gremory, his fate changed forever when the Devil Civil War struck. "To unravel the Reality, to shatter the useless Ideals that forever be Infinite. To become, a Dream." AU, Strong Issei, no pervert Issei. [Rewrite in progress]
1. Arc 0: I

**Full Summary: "Save yourself." That was the last memory the boy found in the Garden of Lucifaad had. Taken in by the Gremory family and taking on the name of Issei Gremory, his fate changed forever when the Devil Civil War struck. When his loved one passed away, he left the Underworld due to grief, unable to take the pain of losing one of the only people that accepted his existence as the outcast of Gremory. Before he left, however, he made the sister of a certain beautiful silver-haired maid his Queen. When he comes back to the Underworld to save his young and naive sister from a loveless marriage that was arranged by the nobles of the 72 Pillars, his Reality unraveled, as the world he dreamed of may no longer be a dream. The world he wanted, will become, the Demon's Reality. And the Reality, was an unraveled tale of tragedy and loss. But he will push away the pain and despair, to forever honor, the soul of the beautiful raven-haired woman he loved two centuries ago.**

* * *

 **So yeah, new story I had in my head for awhile. Um...please enjoy. This story will not have any OCs...sorry my old readers that are fans of my OCs. Only a select few will be here, but they'll eventually fade into the background.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Highschool DxD, or whatever else Anime I put in here. They all belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Edit 1/14/17: Fixed grammar mistakes and improved overall chapter.  
**

 **Edit 2/9/17: New summary.**

* * *

Ruins were all that were around. The Great War had changed many peaceful regions into a battlefield, turning many once-beautiful sculptures and gardens into ash.

Which of course, including the Garden of Lucifaad. The once lush garden, once green and full of life, had transformed into ashes. Dead trees and plants laid around, smoke moving across the terrain.

Lucifaad. The once grand city that had pillars of gold and silver, was full of fire and smoke. Precious metals laid around the ground as people ran, ignoring the money that would be able to be gained by selling all of the metal that laid freely on the ground. There was no time to take them, as people ran for their lives.

"We are currently exterminating all Old-Maou Devils as you commanded, Gremory-sama." reported a simple Devil dressed in modest clothing.

The one he was talking to, reeked of high-class arrogance. His blue-green eyes twinkled in amusement as he looked at all of the chaos he had caused. The long red hair that went down to his shoulders and his clothing made him seem like a prince, the clothing etched with gold and silver. His smooth features seemed to be devilishly impossible, as his young age struck true.

This was Sirzechs Gremory, age 14.

A few older Devils stood by, their devices that were able to shoot magic bullets at an impossible speed without any need to waste magic in their magical circuits ready. If one of them remembered correctly, it was called a gun.

"So young...and already causing this much bloodshed." muttered one of them.

The others nodded in agreement. "He shouldn't be doing this...he should be experiencing something we never had. A childhood, full of friends. He should've left all of this bloodshed to us adults, so that he can experience the life of a happy tale. But...war is something to fear."

Sirzechs Gremory stepped forward, as everyone became silent.

He was powerful.

He was a prodigy.

At the age of 5, he had started his magic training, taking on the power of the House of Bael, the Power of Destruction. How did he inherent another household's power? His mother was a Bael, and his father was a Gremory. At the age of 7, he had absolute control over his magic, and had become part of any world's military, the youngest person in written history...if you remove _him_ from the list. At the age of 8, he had risen from a simple soldier to a Lieutenant, and at the age of 10, he had jumped to a rank of colonel. Then, at the age of 11, he had promoted to yet another rank. Major General. And finally...when he was at the age of 13, he had promoted to Marshal, the highest rank in the Underworld Military. As for Underworld power rank, at the age of 7, he was an official high-class Devil. At the age of 10, he had become what was known as a Ultimate-class. At the age of 13...he was what had become known as a Super Devil, becoming the second Devil to ever be one, behind Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of the Morning Star.

The strongest young Devil (in human terms) smirked as he looked at the destruction and mayhem he had caused. "That's right...run for your pitiful lives!" He chuckled, before laughing manically. Several magic circles appeared all around the city of Lucifaad, preventing every life form from escaping, until Sirzechs himself released it. Or until someone strong enough broke it. Which, Sirzechs doubt, would happen, as Rizevim, Azazel, and Michael are the only ones capable of doing that, and none were close enough, as Azazel was still in the human world, Michael couldn't enter the Underworld unless given permission, as he was bound by the fear of falling just like _him_ , and Rizevim had gone into hiding in an unknown area of the Underworld, which was about 300 miles away.

Sirzechs became quiet, as he flicked his hand, orbs of Destruction floating around him. A single snap of the fingers caused the orbs to fly around. Though the orbs were as small as a human object...specifically, the baseball, a single touch would be able to _vaporize_ you from existence, making you unable to go to Heaven nor Hell. Your soul was gone forever, never alive, never reborn. Just... _still_.

The seven orbs that surrounded his body flew into buildings, exploding, blasting debris all over the assembled military around them, as well as the frightened citizens of the Old Maou Faction, as they had no more escape, due to the barrier being formed.

"Now...go wild."

Go wild they did, as blood splattered the road. Innocent people screamed as they attempted to run, but were quickly shot down.

Sirzechs watched with no emotion betraying his face, as he watched with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Um sir...are you sure we should be doing this? This is innocent blood on our hands." asked a man who was looking at all the chaos with widened eyes. His eyes went from thing to thing, such as a child's skull being smashed, blood splattering everywhere, gunshots ringing as they passed through so many hearts, and most of all...the thing that made his emotions go from confused and questioning, straight to disgust and anger. Woman all around were being raped, their bodies violated, their hymens that they were saving for the loves of their lives broken, and the soldiers that were sexually attacking them betrayed no emotions, nothing but stoic masks as they did their evil deeds with no remorse.

"It is fine Oscurare. After all...they are not _innocent_. They have sided with the Old Maou Faction, which is the source of the current Underworld's state. Utter chaos and corruption. Mark my words Oscurare...I will changed the Underworld. I will allow children to live happily, have a childhood us men never had. Live happily with friends. Live happily with wives and husbands. Get a good education. Smile, and feel loved. Leaving the fighting to us veterans that had never experienced a childhood, changing the Underworld for the good of the future." Sirzechs stated his dream with a faint smile.

There were some that enjoyed it, their faces twisted with pure evil pleasure, as they moved their pelvises back and forth into yet another woman. Oscurare widened his eyes and nearly vomited at what else he saw. There was a man, who was at an age of 35 through 40, with his manhood stuffed inside a female that was no older than 15. It disgusted Oscurare to see the female begging for help, as she was violated by a man who was over 20 years older than her. Sadness and pity rose up in his chest, as he knew that she had lost the thing that was perhaps most precious to a female, only given to the one she truly loved. All lost, because of a young male that was 14. A young male, that was Evil wrapped in a Devil body. A young male that went by the name of Sirzechs Gremory.

Oscurare frowned, before heading over to another side of Lucifaad, hearing Sirzechs call after him, "Good luck in finding woman!"

He was disgusted by Sirzechs' chosen words. There was a reason why he had never done what the other soldiers did. Must of the Underworld Military were married, with having families that numbered up to 6 children, despite the Devil's inability to quickly produced. Long lifespan and stamina took the place of the difficulty of producing a child. A powerful Devil can last well over a day of sexual reproduction without stop. He deemed the deeds that the soldiers were doing to the women of Lucifaad as _cheating_ on his wife. He had a wife, a family, three kids. It was uncommon for Devils to have a harem, but Oscurare was one of the few Devils that hated the thought of having multiple woman. For one...it was basically have one kid with each member of your harem. That meant if there were a total of ten woman in the harem, which is pretty small in Devil terms, it would mean ten kids. However...there was the chance of twins, triplets, and quadruplets. If each woman had twins, that meant twenty children...and so on. It would be impossible to track the names of the kids. And whose mothers were whose.

Oscurare had never had any _adventures_ with woman, except for the wife he so dearly loved. Nothing would make their love and passion for each other disappear. Both of them were that loyal. Oscurare was a very sought after Devil. Goodlooks as well as being a powerful Devil. Perfect for every woman out there. His wife on the other hand...big and soft breasts, and soft buttocks to go with her hourglass figure. Her bright blue eyes that seemed to captivate any man.

He went out of his thoughts when he saw a single shadow among all of the ruins of the once grand Garden of Lucifaad. He widened his eyes as he stumbled toward it through the smoke and haze. His black orbs squinted as he headed for the shadow he had seen.

His eyes widened when he had seen what was the shadow.

"W-what the hell? What is a _kid_ doing here? Was he abandoned by his parents?" Oscurare whispered. "I have to tell Sirzechs...but the only problem is that he may be executed for a crime he has never committed. I will alert Sirzechs of him...but I swear on my Valefor name that he will not be killed!" He activated a telepathy circle, and Sirzechs immediately responded.

Not seconds have passed, before Sirzechs went past the smoke that covered the two of them.

"A child?" Sirzechs hummed.

"Yes...please sir, spare him. Or at least search his memories before viewing him as a threat."

Sirzechs put his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose. He is a mere child after all."

He put his hand over the child that couldn't be older than 14, the same age as Sirzechs.

Sirzechs frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. "I..." He pursed his lips. "I can't find anything. His memories...they were all sealed. No wait...the only thing I can see...is darkness, as if one were closing their eyes. But I can see...no I can hear a voice in his memories whispering. I can't hear it correctly...but I can only make out a couple of words. 'save yourself.'"

Oscurare bit the inside of his cheek, before saying. "We cannot put this child on court. He knows nothing about the world, and as you said, you can only hear one thing in his memories. Save yourself."

Sirzechs nodded. "True. I will take care of this child until he is able to handle himself. After all...who knows when he'll find out that he is adopted?" Sirzechs picked up the child effortlessly, and walked away. Oscurare frowned before following him.

When they had exited the smoke, Oscurare really had to truly not throwing up. Women laid around, their legs spread wide open, revealing all to the world. Their clothing was torn off, and _loads_ of semen still poured out from between their legs. Obviously not theirs, but rather the soldiers. Some stood around, bragging about how many women they had just taken. A few teamed up against a single women, with one repeated stuffing his manhood down her throat, two continuously pounding her insides, and two repeatedly stuffing their "rods" up her anus.

There was one that had stuffed two vibrators up both holes, and stuffed his manhood down her throat, her front and back door being stretched by the two vibrators in each hole.

And of course, the blood and torture.

Oscurare widened his eyes, as he once against saw yet another soldier stuffing his manhood into a woman. Oscurare frowned when he saw her face. She couldn't have been more than 13, and she was already violated, her hymen broke, with one soldier sticking his manhood up her flower, and a second soldier filling up her back hole. She had long passed out, with the soldiers still going at it, red marks all over her body, which most likely meant the soldiers had been beating her into submission.

He whispered so softly, that no one heard. "I hope the child will be able to changed the Underworld...this is _too_ evil...I understand why the humans describe Devils as 'evil' in the holy book they call the Bible."

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

The boy that was found by Oscurare Valefor opened his eyes groggily. "H-huh?"

He was in an unfamiliar family. First of all, there was a middle-aged looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied as a loose ponytail with a black hairband. He had bright blue-green eyes just like Sirzechs Gremory. He also had a short and red stubble. The next, was a young woman with brown hair that stretched down to her waist and violet eyes much like the natural born members of the Bael Clan. And finally...the last one. Sirzechs Gremory. A handsome young man that had his red-hair stretch down to his shoulders, his blue-green eyes dancing with amusement.

"Who...are you?"

The boy found his voice strange to him, his ears seeming to be muffled.

"Ah, how rude are my manners? I am Zeoticus Gremory." said the middle-aged man.

"I am Venelana Gremory." said the woman.

"I am Sirzechs Gremory." said the young man.

"I see...I am..." He felt a pang of pain as he attempted to remember his name. He clutched his head as he shook it. "I...don't know? When I try to remember, I feel pain...it hurts."

The Gremory family frowned. "I see...well, I guess we can call you Issei Gremory right?"

"Issei Gremory..." he tested the name. "It sounds good."

Gremory...he felt a taste of disgust when he said the name.

Venelana smiled gently. "Go get some rest. We'll wake you up later. Just get some rest."

The boy was lulled to sleep, his black eyes closing softly.

Moments of silence, before Zeoticus spoke up. "What he just described...his memories are sealed. He needs a drastic event in his life, most likely almost death, in order to have the seal broke."

Sirzechs spoke. "It's true. When I viewed his memories, the only thing I heard, was 'save yourself'. That was it, a voice of desperation and love...most likely his father, as the voice was too deep to be a female."

"I see...well, I guess time will wait before he finds out his true heritage." Venelana said. "In the meantime, we should train him so that the name Issei Gremory is as well known as Sirzechs Gremory."

They all nodded as they exited the room, leaving the sleeping Issei.

Before Sirzechs exited, he looked back at the innocent looking boy. "'Save yourself' was not the only thing I saw...you certainly are interesting... _Issei_..." He shrugged. "Ah well...I suppose the blue flames are a hint to his locked memories?"

* * *

 **And done~ This story is going to be focused on Issei. I already planned Issei's heritage, and his true name. So yeah, that is not open to ideas. However, his peerage is. So yeah...this story is going to be a single pairing between Issei and someone I plan on introducing later on in the series. That is all I have to say. For now. Enjoy your day~  
**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **King: Issei Gremory**

 **Queen: Closed**

 **Knight: Open**

 **Knight: Open**

 **Bishop: Open**

 **Bishop: Open**

 **Rook: Open**

 **Rook: Open**

 **Pawn (x8): Open  
**


	2. Arc 0: II

**And welcome to yet another chapter! I am honestly surprised at how many reviews I got!**

 **-War historian  
-james (Guest)  
-Ryuujin96  
-DeadMenPlaying  
-Guest  
-Edub102  
-dragonsayianblue**  
 **-tora**  
 **-Muzaka**  
 **-Team5dsforever  
-darth56  
-Sasuke75249  
**

 **Thank you very much for your compliments and peerage suggestions. I will post the peerage at the end of the chapter.**

 **Also, in the character pairing, this story is NOT Issei x Venelana. I repeat, it is NOT Issei x Venelana. I am not a fan of incest for one, and two, I already have Issei's pairing decided. Sorry it is not open to discussion.**

 **About the first few chapters of this story will be AU, and be about the Devil Civil War.**

* * *

 **Edit 1/14/17: Grammar fixes and the overall chapter.  
**

* * *

"Why do they keep a child like that?"

"Sirzechs is much better than that demon child."

"Child of a demon. Do Lord and Lady Gremory not know of him making messes for the past year?"

Whispers were all around as they looked at the center of attention.

It was a boy with black hair. His black eyes darted all around as he stared at the butlers and maids that were currently talking about him. His face was a stoic mask, as he stared at the people that talked bad about him. He was unnaturally tall for his age. He was currently 15, the same age as his "brother" Sirzechs. He was at a height of 5' 9", towering above many Devils his age.

He walked down the halls, his eyes aware of all his surroundings.

He opened the door to his room, and sighed. He sat on the edge of his unmade bed, the silk blankets spilled all around.

The door opening once again caught his attention. His head darted up to snap at the intruder, only to soften to see Venelana. His adopted mom. The only one that seemed to care for him in the Gremory household. Not his "father" or "brother"...only her. Venelana was the only one to give him kindness. Heck, she didn't even abandon him when he forgot how to count to 10!

"Issei...you should just ignore them."

Issei Gremory was quiet, before whispering. "But they always talk about me...I have no friends. All I have is you, and Uncle Oscurare."

Venelana smiled when she was one of the two people that Issei held dear.

She wrapped her arms around him and put his head into her large bust. She stroked his hair lovingly. "I think of you as my son...I really do."

Issei smiled. "Thank you...Mom."

Venelana widened her eyes, as her face flushed a bit, before she turned back to normal. "Hush my little child...go to sleep. That is really the only place where you can go to escape them."

* * *

Oscurare Valefor sighed as he finally came back from a long day of training with his comrades at the Underworld Military. "Well...that's one whole day wasted. On the bright side, we didn't kill any of the Old-Maou civilians. I always hate to see them dying...especially when they are innocent."

He opened the door, and was surprised to see that the Valefor Manor was empty.

"Hm?" Oscurare wondered. "What happened? Amilina?!"

He called out for his wife, but no response. An anxious feeling enveloped the Valefor, as he advanced into the house. I mean mansion. An angst-like feeling surrounded his body, as he sprinted into the mansion. The deeper he got, the more the feeling of anxiety deepened. He stopped, sniffing. A metallic smell filled the air, as he turned around in utter blackness.

It started to rain. He knew it did because of the rap it did against the large stained glass windows. It was as if the weather was crying.

Thunder rumbled, and lighting flashed, lighting up the world. Oscurare widened his eyes as he was finally able to see. Bodies.

 _Bodies._

 _Blood._

Lighting flashed once again.

Oscurare sprinted once again. He slipped in the blood, but caught himself by slamming his palm down, flipping forward and landing in a crouch. Now...he felt the feeling of depression wash over him. He didn't know why...until lighting flashed once again.

There in front of him, was his wife.

She was tied up, her arms and legs spread apart, her clothing shredded. It didn't take a genius to know that she was _violated_ in so many ways. Fresh blood still spilled out of her, as a clear liquid ran between her legs. Her eyes opened slowly, painfully, as she looked at the man in front of her.

"Os...cur..."

"Hush...don't speak." Oscurare summoned his magic as he burnt away the ropes that tied her up. He ignored the liquid, both of them, spilled onto his clothing, as he stared at his beloved's face. "Who...who did this?"

"S...Sir...z..." Her voice grew quiet, as blood leaked out of her lips.

Oscurare choked, as he bit the inside of his cheek.

"I..."

Amilina slowly reached up, and touched his cheek. She stroked it, before her hand went limp.

Oscurare was silent, and the lights turned on.

"Oscurare Valefor."

Oscurare turned around, and saw the Underworld Police surrounding him, weapons out. Blood was all around him, as bodies were scattered. They were well beyond tortured. Oscurare nearly vomited when he saw a limb. Was it...a leg or an arm? Wait...was that a cut off _penis_?

"You are to be arrested on the suspicion of killing the entire Valefor Pillar. Please come with us."

Oscurare's fingers felt numb. "E...E-excuse me?"

"I will not repeat again. Sirzechs Gremory has said that he felt your power rise up, and to go investigate you. When we arrived, we saw dead bodies and you in the very center of it, clutching a dying woman." The obvious-leader said impatiently. "Please come with us, otherwise we'll have to use force."

"Sirzechs... **SIRZECHS!"**

Power.

It filled the room, as flames lit up the room. His Devil wings unfurled, the bat-like wings turning as sharp as a blade, as it swung, bisecting a Underworld Police member cleanly. Flames, the color of scarlet filled the room, burning everyone.

"Capture him!"

They all charged, but Oscurare roared. He looked up, his eyes transformed into burning pits of fire.

They screamed as fire enveloped him.

Soon, nothing was left but embers, ashes, and bisected bodies.

He panted, as the power receded, and he closed his eyes. Tears leaked out, as the shock of losing Amilina finally kicked in. He sobbed, as he clutched his precious one in his bloodied arms.

He heard the splash, and he looked up, his eyes narrowed.

"Sirzechs!" He roared as he dashed forward, his wings swinging in an "X" motion.

Only for Sirzechs to prove why he was called a _reincarnation of Satan_ to the Old Maou Faction.

His blue-green eyes shined in amusement as he caught the sharp wings, his mouth turning into a smirk. His hands did not bleed, surprisingly, as he pulled Oscurare close, his voice one of glee and evil. "Did you know...your wife...she was so enjoyable as one of my puppets. She really satisfied me well unknowingly. Well it was to be expected by how _tight_ she was."

Oscurare screamed in rage. Power flooded out his body in waves, but Sirzechs smiled in bemusement. The power of Oscurare cracked reality itself, power destroying the air, and causing nature to scream. Windows shattered as rain flooded in, but the fire still burned strongly.

Sirzechs just smiled as if angering people and slaughtering whole families were an everyday thing. Well it kind of was.

Sirzechs simply formed a barrier as Oscurare slammed into it. Not a single scratch, despite the power shown by Oscurare. Sirzechs grinned as he dissipated the barrier and caught Oscurare fist. He pushed Oscurare backwards, before sidestepping the next punch. He raised both his arms to block the next strike, and he slammed his shoulders into Oscurare's gut as he ducked under Oscurare's punch.

Blood flew out of his mouth, as Sirzechs slammed into him stronger than a normal Devil would.

Sirzechs smiled pleasantly. "Come on! Where did all of that killing intent go? Did it really just go away from a simple weak tackle like that?"

A monster. That was what Sirzechs Gremory was. Simply put.

No...a _monster_ was an _understatement._

He was the Devil himself.

He smiled at the bloodied Oscurare.

"You weren't even able to make me show my true form."

Every Devil had a true form. The source of their power. Some are able to call it forth better than others, while some struggle to even continue their power.

"Hah...a Devils of Wrath are supposed to be the strongest, next to Envy."

Every Devil had to indulge themselves into a sin. Lust, Envy, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Greed, and Gluttony. Every Devil can only be one. They exert themselves into that one sin, focusing all of their behaviour toward Lust or Pride. However...it will also be terrible if they go too far into that one sin, becoming what mortals and immortals alike, call Demons.

Devils with the sin of Lust will always go after beautiful woman, to the point of even raping them in public. Devils with the sin of Envy will always be jealous of others, to the point that they will kill to get what they were jealous of. Devils with the sin of Sloth will always get more and more lazy, to the point of deciding living and breathing was too troublesome, and stop their own hearts from breathing. Devils with the sin of Pride will go as far as stopping themselves from fighting just to stare at their reflection in their opponent's sword, before their heads get chopped off. Devils with the sin of Greed will always want more than they want, to the point where they kill themselves by burying themselves with so much gold and getting crushed by the weight. Devils with the sin of Gluttony...they will eat until their stomach and body bursts open, and still they will continue to consume. They will consume their own stomach acid just to get the food in the liquid back into their bodies. But Wrath...Wrath was the worst one to have. They will go as far as killing someone for just a simple bump on the street, and then massacring their family and children.

Every sin had their own flaw. Every sin had their dangers. And yet the Devils still indulge themselves in it. Why you may ask? Simple...sin is what makes up every being, Human, Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Gods, Primordial Gods, and more. Humans have all seven, but not as extreme as Devils. Humans lust after the opposite gender, they get jealous of other people, they slack off in exercising, working, and more. They brag about their achievements, and stare into a mirror to make themselves look "perfect". They try to earn more money than needed and don't give to the poor. They eat more than what they need, which is water and bread. And most of all...they kill people when they do something they don't like. Take the French and Joan of Arc. Take the Roman Empire and Jesus Christ. Take the Spanish and the Aztec. The British and the Thirteen Colonies. Each and every human being had indulged themselves into all seven sins.

Yet...why did all humans oppose to the seven sins? Why do they try to act as if they were blessed and clean? Simple...their sin of Pride made them believe they were above all sinners. They believed they had made no sort of sin in their life. This were the Catholic Priests that "blessed" believers of the Dead God. Priests that believed that they were all clean once they become a follower and one with Christ and God. They were all "blessed" because they thought Christ was their salvation.

Oscurare Valefor was a Devil of Wrath, his desire to kill extremely noticeable in a battlefield, to everyone he fought. In fact, he was a powerful one, his power rising up to an Ultimate-class Devil at his prime.

But an Ultimate-class was still weaker than a Super Devil.

"Ah well...even a Devil of Wrath can still lose to me...a Devil of Pride and Greed, the two weakest Devil kinds." Sirzechs grinned. "I'm taking you into prison. You'll be alive for today...tomorrow however... you will be-"

* * *

Issei Gremory woke up, stretching. His black eyes stared upwards at the ceiling, memorizing the crack. His eyes traced it, before he stood, suddenly hungry. He opened the door, to see Sirzechs walking in, his form bloody.

"What happened?" Issei said coldly, taking in the blood that was obviously not his.

"Training." Sirzechs shot back, just as cold.

Issei grabbed Sirzechs by the collar, and shoved him against a wall. Issei put his face to Sirzechs and growled. "Who's blood is that?"

Sirzechs snapped his teeth at Issei's face like an animal. Issei drew his face back, the teeth missing him by an inch.

"None of your business." Sirzechs spat at Issei. "I have to report to Mother and Father. If you are so kind to release me _brother_."

Issei widened his eyes as his eyes burned with anger and rage. His fist reared back, as it slammed into Sirzechs' face, so quick, that the young Super Devil did not see it himself. Sirzechs' face snapped to the side, before it cracked back into place. The blue-green eyes of the youth glowed with such power that it made Issei take a step back. "How-"

A fist was in his face. "- _dare you?!"_

Issei was able to see the fist. He was able to read exactly how fast it was, and how many seconds it would take before it reached his face. Issei caught the fist and threw Sirzechs around, the red-haired Devil slamming against the wall.

Sirzechs widened his eyes in anger. Magic flowed out of him, as Power of Destruction flowed out of him. Nine orbs surrounded him, different from the seven orbs a year ago.

"Ruin the Extinct."

Sirzechs' signature move. The small orbs of Destruction that surrounded his body that Sirzechs had upmost control of, the orbs never faltering.

Issei clenched his fist, as fire enveloped it. Flames, not the typical orange color of the Phenex, but rather, blue like the sky. Burning so deeply that it made Sirzechs flinch at the aura of the flames. Nobody has ever understood the power of Issei's flames, which caused him to be called a demon child. A child of an unknown demon, the fire never recorded in history.

"Soul-Devouring Flames."

Both raised their magic, their eyes burning with anger and intent to kill.

Blue against black.

Demon against Devil.

"Brother" against "Brother"

Only to hear a single word. **"Stop."**

A tall man who wore glasses and had long white colored hair with blue ends was at the end of the hallway. His eyes seem to be amber colored, and he had a small grin on his face. He was holding a slip of paper, before it burned up. The reason was obvious.

Both Ruin the Extinct and the Soul-Devouring Flames were forcibly disabled, making Issei's fist slam into Sirzechs' face without restriction. On the bright side, his soul was not devoured by the flames, and Issei's body was not reduced to ashes by the Power of Destruction. However, a punch to the face still hurt and was not pleasant to feel.

Both of them focused their attention to the unknown man.

"Who are you?" For once, the "brothers" were in unison.

"Hah? Oh just a simple executioner that'll oversee Oscurare Valefor public execution." the man said. "Name is Arima Tsuchimikado."

Issei widened his eyes. "Uncle...Oscurare?"

"Ah, you must be the 'well-known' Issei Gremory. Yes...Valefor- _sama_ was found to have massacred his entire family. He was found in the Valefor manor with bodies surrounding him and blood all around. He was the only one to be there when we felt the spike of power. Therefore he was constrained and sent to prison due to suspicion. After that, he refused to talk about it, so it only left the choice of executing him, as many people think that he was the one to kill them all." Arima smirked.

"That was what I was going to report to Mother and Father about."

Issei turned his head at Sirzechs. "How exactly do you know about this?"

"Simple. I read the news that went around, unlike you."

The words hit Issei like a stone, before Arima spoke up. "Impossible. Only the public execution was given out, not the reasons. I only told you guys because Ise-kun here seems to care about Oscurare a ton, so yeah~"

Sirzechs froze.

Issei widened his eyes.

 _"It all...made sense."_

The blood when Sirzechs had come home, Oscurare's public execution, Arima coming and speaking, causing Sirzechs to freeze.

No...

He knew it.

 _"Impossible..."_

It was entirely possible.

He was a Super Devil.

 _"Over twenty Devils...all high-class..."_

How was he so powerful?

Who was he?

 _"Murderer..."_

Flames. Blue Flames.

Soul-Devouring.

 _"Child of a Demon."_

Demon.

The child.

" _Framed."_

Sirzechs Gremory...a better name should be Sirzechs _Lucifer_.

For his ruthlessness and bloodstained hands, just like the Morning Star.

* * *

The public execution of a formerly respected Devil.

That was where over half of the population of the Underworld was currently.

The Ultimate-class Devil, formerly part of the Underworld Military walked toward the cross. How ironic. A Devil being killed on a cross.

Anyway, Oscurare looked at the crowd, his eyes cold and lifeless. The crowd screamed for blood, and the chained man looked at them all, before continuing on his way. His lifeless eyes locked with Sirzechs, and he smiled in bemusement. Oscurare's eyes flashed in anger, before he turned away. Killing the youth would not bring Amilina and his family back, and would paint a target on his back.

Sirzechs smirked, as he watched the once full-of-life man walk to the execution platform lifeless.

Arima Tsuchimikado stood before Oscurare, as his amber eyes stared at the Devil.

"Any last words?"

Oscurare shook his head, which made Arima frown. "That's weird...usually people beg for mercy, or say they were framed."

Oscurare flinched at the "framed" part, which did not go unnoticed by the blue-haired man.

 _"I see...I see. Framed so badly that even mercy pleas and the best lawyer of the Underworld wouldn't be able to save his head. I mean life."_

Arima shrugged. "Meh."

 _"What is up with those Devils standing atop of the stadium? Their aura..."_

He widened his eyes, as his heart beat once, twice. He clenched his chest, before he calmed down.

"I'll see you in Hell. Oh wait...we are in Hell. Have fun in Purgatory."

A single slice. That was all it took. His hand, unarmed, had managed to split Oscurare's head from his neck cleanly. With a bare arm.

The blue-haired Devil looked up at the people standing atop the stadium. "Well...how do I get the descendants of the Old Maou to come down without destroying this place?"

Before all four jumped down.

"Whoop, never mind. Wait...are they crazy? The place where they jumped down and the floor is about a hundred kilometers! Not even a Devil could survive that fall!"

Before they sprouted wings.

"Ah...I forgot about the wings. Those things look impossible to fly with."

They all landed, before smirking.

A barrier wrapped around them, making people panic and look for a way out, ignoring the fact that the Old Maou Faction had just dropped down on them.

Shalba Beelzebub. That was their leader's name, even though the true son of the Morning Star was right behind him. Shalba's chocolate brown hair pooled down to mid-waist, as it covered up his right eye.

Arima smiled, though he didn't know why they had decided to show up now of all times. "Any specific reason why you lot decided to show up now?"

Shalba just merely smiled. "Ah...we're just here to relay a warning. Do _not_ harm Issei Gremory."

"Hm?" Arima's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Any reason why?"

"If you do...we will hunt who damaged his body down. He is _our_ prey. He is for us to kill when he grows older." Shalba smirked.

"And...what makes you think that you are strong enough?" Arima shot at him, making Shalba narrow his eyes.

"You don't know what you are getting yourself into nameless Devil. I am the true descendant of Beelzebub!"

Arima yawned. "Yeah yeah. By the way...you stepping in here is practically a declaration of war. This is our territory, not yours, so the Anti-Maou Faction will see this as an act of war."

"They don't even know where the headquarters are."

"Ah ah~ They do." Arima chirped. "A little birdy told me. It's under the city of Lucifaad is it not? Or more specifically, underneath the Garden of Lucifaad."

Shalba widened his eyes. "How did you know?!"

"You just confirmed it. Lucifaad was where Satan himself lived, after all. So I took a wild guess."

Shalba glared at him. He formed a magic circle underneath him. "I only came to relay that message."

"Ah? Who was that message from again?"

"I didn't say."

* * *

Issei walked to the conference room, being called by the Elder Devils themselves, despite Issei's current reputation in the Gremory Household, and them bragging that Sirzechs Gremory was enough to win the whole war. What a load of bullshit.

He opened the room, and saw four people inside.

There was a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes. She also had a child-like body, albeit with large breasts. She was dressed in magical girl's clothing, magic wand and all.

Next was a handsome young man with light blue eyes and green hair that was slicked back. He wore a sweatshirt with a collared black shirt under it, a purple scarf wrapped around his neck (I know that it's not a scarf in the wikia picture...but what it is? Anyone have a clue?).

After him, was A tall male whose head is completely bald and has a goatee on his chin. Issei thought it was rather strange to have a bald-head at such a young age, but Issei was not one to talk. He wanted to dye his hair silver.

Finally, was Sirzechs.

"I see that we are all here." Sirzechs said.

"The Elder Devils called us here for a specific reason." Sirzechs snapped his fingers. "They had determined us to be the leading five in the Civil War. It is truthful isn't it? Me against the son of the Morning Star, Ajuka here," the man with the green hair sat up, "will deal with Shalba Beelzebub. Serafall," the girl winked at Issei, which was very disturbing as she flashed him her panties as she spun around. "Will deal with Leviathan. And finally... _Issei_ and Falbium." The bald male and Issei looked at Sirzechs. "Will deal with Asmodeus. Why you two? Because you are the weakest, so both of you have to pair up."

With that, the plan was already set.

Pretty strange wasn't it?

* * *

 **And done. This chapter was boring. Next chapter will be training.  
**

 **So sorry for the rushed end by the way, I had to find a way to end the chapter without having them fight. So yeah. Sorry for the practically making-no-sense-rushed ending of this chapter. Next chapter, I will attempt to make it longer, but my official chapter lengths will start when cannon starts. So yeah...enjoy the short chapters that take five minutes to finish. Soon, it'll start taking longer.**

 **This is the peerage:**

 **King** : Issei Gremory  
 **Queen** : Closed  
 **Knight:** Closed _(Credit to War historian)  
_ **Knight:** Open  
 **Rook:** Closed _(credit to Ryuujin96)  
_ **Rook:** Closed _(credit to War historian)  
_ **Bishop:** Open  
 **Bishop:** Open  
 **Pawn (x8 Mutation):** Closed

1 Knight, Both Bishops are Open for suggestions.

 **Happy reading~**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer**


	3. Arc 0: III

**Welp the dang do. Time for a third chapter! Sorry for the two week long wait!  
**

 **Enjoy the chapter~ (War historian, your request appears in this chapter)  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing (Damn so many! Thanks!):**

 **-DeadMenPlaying  
-War historian  
-Sasuke75249  
-That guy (Guest)  
-Campion slayer  
-Guest  
-Phantomsoul2015  
-dragonsayianblue  
-DragonMaster128  
-Edub102  
-derpingkarp  
-Sennybee98  
-RizomataNyan  
-Flux4  
-Ryuujin96  
-AcclaimingTR (x2)  
-riuttakalle  
-Shincore  
-Team5dsforever  
-JohnathanTheWon  
-TheLaughingStock  
-AstraKnightZeta  
-arinasution5  
**

 **P.S. As of now, we are at 1216 views, 54 Favorites, 72 follows, and 36 reviews. Thanks guys! Hope those numbers continuously improve so this story can reach the top page!**

* * *

 **Edit 1/14/17: Changed some small mistakes in Author's Note.  
**

* * *

A silver-haired man ducked under Arima Tsuchimikado's arm. Both of them were not using any magic, just an old-fashioned fist fight.

Arima was wearing a tight body suit, the arms purple, and the rest of the suit black. Glowing lines of purple and blue ran up the arms, as he tied his long hair back into a pony-tail. The cloak that wrapped around his entire body had a long slit on both sides, allowing movement. The leg armor was the same as the arms, with glowing blue and purple lines running up the legs.

The silver-haired man narrows his silver eyes, looking in Arima's own amused amber orbs. The silver-haired man was tall, at about 5' 9", his build not bulky, but still muscular. He was thin, no ounce of fat on him. Well, at least it looked like it. He was shirtless, displaying his currently sweaty body. His abs were toned and hard, able to see the traces of the...okay I'll stop there. TMI. He wore simply silver shorts.

Anyway, there were currently two people watching.

The first, was a petite girl with the body of a child, her long raven hair tied in twin-tails. However, that body did not prevent her by having breasts the size of a grown woman's. Her violet eyes drew in the silver-haired male's body, as she watched on with a flushed face. As it was obvious they were training, she was only wearing a sports bra and a pair of running shorts.

The second, was a woman with long brown hair, extending down to her waist. She had purple eyes and was the only one not wearing something that is appropriate for training. She wore a long white dress that displayed her "fun bags" and "valley" very... _shamelessly_. In fact, it practically invited people to look at her chest.

The first, was Issei Gremory. Of course, his hair color and eye color was not natural, using magic to change the eye color, but using human dye to change the hair. He preferred silver over black afterall.

The second, was Serafall Sitri. The only daughter of the Sitri clan, the next heiress of the House of Sitri.

And finally, was Venelana Gremory, the adopted mother of Issei.

"Let's go serious, shall we?" Arima smiled.

Issei narrowed his eyes. "I've been wanting to test my flames against a real opponent, unlike those weak low-class Devils that don't even stand a chance."

 **"Scouring Inferno, come forth at once."**

 **"Moonlit Hailstorm, come forth at once."**

On the right hand, was a gauntlet made of ice, releasing a freezing aura. On the left, was a gauntlet made of fire, releasing a warm and dangerous aura.

 **"Dual Skies, Infinite Arms!"**

Arima got into a ready position, his gauntlets at ready.

"Well, it's my turn." Issei smiled.

 **"Flames of Nightmare."**

Flames. Brilliant flames the color of the sky wrapped around both of Issei's arms, forming into gauntlets, though still moving as if it were uncontrolled fire.

"Hm? Not your Soul-Devouring Flames?" Arima asked.

"I don't want to devour your soul." Issei smirked. "But nightmares are good enough right?"

They dashed toward each other, their fist blurring as they moved faster than a high-class Devil could see. Beautiful blue flames against the flames and ice of ruin. He caught Arima's fist and hit under his guard, only for Arima's reflexes to be faster than expected, his arms quickly moving to knock the fist away. Arima punched forward, his ice gauntlet slamming into Issei's guard, and Issei was sent flying away.

He slammed into the wall, cracks appearing. He grunted as he fell out of the comfy spot of the cracked wall. He dashed forward, his fist raised ready to slam down on Arima's head. His eyes widened at the speed Issei had displayed.

 **"Stop."** Venelana held up a tailsman.

Both the gauntlets made of ice and fire, and Issei's brilliant blue flames disappeared, making Arima catch his fist easily.

"I almost got you." Issei smiled.

Arima grinned back. "Soon enough, you'll surpass even me."

Arima started to walk away, not even winded by the fight, in contrast to Issei, who was sweating and panting.

Issei collapsed, and Serafall caught him.

He smiled at her. "Thanks Serafall. I'll go to the bath. Wanna join me?"

Serafall flushed. "S-sure."

* * *

He stretched in the large bath, the water highlighting his skin. His silver eyes trailed over to Serafall, who was only going in and had taken off her towel. He traced her curves with his eyes, before focusing somewhere else.

Serafall went into the bath and moaned in bliss, the sensational sound making "down there" stiffen. He shook his head clear of the thoughts.

"Hey Issei?"

"Hm?" His silver eyes turned to her bare form.

"C...C-can I wash your back?" Serafall's face was flushed. Her violet eyes looked at anywhere but Issei.

Issei shrugged and sat on a stool, while a flushed Serafall crouched behind him. Her smooth hands brushed along his scarred back, and Issei nearly took in a breath too deep. He exhaled softly.

A few minutes, before Serafall's cold hands left his broken beyond repair body. "Done..."

Her face was so red, that Issei almost mistook her for having red makeup on.

Issei smiled at her. "Thanks. Hey...can I wash your hair?"

Serafall widened her eyes before stuttering. "W-what? W-where did that come from?"

Issei smiled gently at her. The smile she so loved to see.

Sadly for her, the smile was just a mask.

"Eh...just wanted to repay you for doing such a good job on my back." Issei winked at her.

Serafall reluctantly agreed, and Issei squeezed the tube, the yellow-white liquid landing on the palm of his hand. He spread his fingers across her hair, as he split apart the black silk. She looked good in pig-tails, but she looked even better with her hair down, the long raven strands extending past her rear.

Serafall almost flinched from his calloused hand. She couldn't blame him. He was constantly training, whether magic, martial arts, or swords. He dreamed of being a mercenary. The old-school kind. The one that is able to fight with anything. Any kind. Focuses on the battlefield, uses anything to win, including "dirty" tricks. One that betrayed the chivalrous Knight's honor. The honor that was useless on the battlefield.

Though, it was also surprising soft as well. Almost as if one side of his hand was smooth, and the other had callouses.

"Hey Issei?"

"Hmm?" Issei hummed in response to Serafall.

"Do you...do you really think we can win? Even with Sirzechs on our side?" Serafall shivered in fear.

Houvdon frowned. He pursed his lips. "I honestly don't know...They are powerful. They have the Son of the Morning Star with them. I heard he is stronger than Sirzechs."

"I see."

She exhaled as she leaned back, her back against Houvdon's muscular frame.

Houvdon was quiet, before saying. "Serafall...no matter what happens, I would never let you die. I promise."

Serafall smiled wistfully. "I know that..."

Houvdon hesitantly wrapped his arms around Serafall's petite frame, and breathed in her recently washed hair, the smell of strawberries flooding his nose. She closed her eyes softly, as her hands reached up and grasped his scarred forearms.

They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying each others company.

"Hey...how about tomorrow we go on a...erm..." Serafall fidgeted, struggling to get the word out.

"Ah...sure."

Serafall thanked Issei mentally for not having her say the word.

"Wait...go on a what?"

She can _feel_ Issei's smirk as she realized that she had basically jinxed herself.

"Baka!" she hit his chest, as Issei smirked wider. He stored this scene in his mind, labeled under the few items of "Ways to get Serafall into a normal 17 year old girl."

* * *

Issei sighed as he looked into the closet. There wasn't much formal looking clothes. Mainly just black. Issei shrugged as he threw on a black V-neck short sleeve, slim black jeans, and black sneakers. He looked at himself in the mirror, before looking at the time. "Hah...looks like I'm early. By a whole hour...what can I do?" He looked at his silver hair thoughtfully. He shrugged. "Meh it can't be helped."

He walked out, and Venelana saw him. "Aw~ My baby finally got to go on a date! Who's the lucky girl?" She cooed as she put Issei into her bust and rubbed the back of his head happily.

"V-Venelana!" He gasped for air as he broke away from her.

She finally let go, while Issei silently thanked whatever Satan (Arima...his glare made Venelana let go) helped him from his own personal Hell. A personal hell called mothers-wanting-their-sons-to-do-everything-perfect-on-the-first-date. "Make sure to not break her heart~ She asks you to buy something buy it! Doesn't matter how expensive it is, buy it! If she wants you to tell her how she looks in a dress, always say that she looks cute or beautiful in it, no matter how ugly or seducing the outfit it!"

"W-wait wha-"

"If she makes you hold all of her bags, do it without complaint! If she ever needs to go to the bathroom and takes over 10 minutes, act natural and pretend you aren't standing outside the girl's restroom like a pervert!"

"Venel-"

"If she ever breaks your heart, tell me and I'll drag her down to Hell before ripping her apart limb from limb and vaporize her remains with my power!"

"Uh..." Issei blinked. "...O...kay?"

"Great~ now get out there!" Venelana grabbed him by the back of the neck and seat of the pants and _threw_ him outside the house, closing the door behind her. "Have fun!"

Issei shook his head in annoyance as he brushed off the dirt on his clothes. "Che...annoying."

He then proceeded to walk toward the Sitri manor.

* * *

"My baby is finally going on a date!"

Serafall put her hand against her face, as she stared at her mother.

Serana Sitri. A flat-chested woman that was the mother of Serafall. Unlike her daughter, she was tall with sky-blue hair, her violet eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She wore the clothing of a noble, a pink yukata.

"Mother..." she sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry! You'll convert him into your slave! Just give him all the bags, take your time in the restroom, buy the most expensive food, and most of all, play around with him by wearing seducing dresses and wearing swimsuits and asking if he likes them! Make sure to bend over to flash your 'valley'!" Serana cupped her daughter's breasts. "It must be a blessing to have them as big as this!" She squeezed them, and Serafall yelped and darted away, glaring at her mother.

"Mother..."

"Now now Serana." Serafall's father...he was the complete opposite of Serana Sitri. She was tall, he was short. She was thin, he was chubby. She had sky-blue hair, almost close to white, while he had midnight black hair. She had violet eyes, while he had light blue. He wore a simple bathrobe, as he disliked formal clothing, unless he had to go to a meeting with the elder Devils and the current leaders of the Anti-Maou Faction, Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium, and Issei. "I think Serafall is well-aware of her beauty." He smiled gently at his daughter. "Which reminds me, that dress looks good on you."

She wore a dark purple mini dress that hugged her curves. The strap-less dress hugged her curves. Instead of her usual pig-tails, she let her hair completely down, the long raven strands going well past her thighs, almost brushing the floor. She wore silver heels, a complete contrast from her dress. Her pale and milky white skin seemed to glow in the light.

"T-thank you Father." she blushed.

The doorbell rang, and Serafall's father stood up and waddled to the door to answer.

"Hello how ma-" His eyes widened as he trailed off.

He quickly slammed the door in Issei's face, as he put his back against it.

"Zegrana, who was it?" Serana called for her husband.

Zegrana narrowed his eyes at Serafall. "I never did ask...but who were you going on a date with?"

"Er...Issei Gremory?..." She looked at her parents in confusion.

They exchanged glances while looking at each other. Before they glances once again settled on Serafall, before Zegrana waddled over to the door once again. He opened it up to see Issei standing there with his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"M-my apologies! I mistook you for a serial killer! Haha...ha?" He trailed off, realizing how stupid his excuse was.

Issei gave Zegrana a look that said "Do you think I'm that gullible?"

But on the outside, his eyes narrowed. "I...see..."

"Thank you for understanding!" Though Lord Sitri was a prideful Devil, he knew when and when he cannot win against someone. Issei Gremory was one of the few people he would refuse to go against.

He walked casually to the room where Serafall and Serana were, ignoring the dirty looks that he got from the Sitri servants. After all, his "reputation" had spread far beyond the Gremory manor. In fact, it should be all over the Underworld by now.

And the so-called "sins" he had done. Funny coming from Devils.

For so long, he had endured the things that he was framed for by Sirzechs. He was never allowed to go to the restrooms, because some maid thought that it was him that was spying on her while she was bathing, when it was really Sirzechs, who was being a creep and was even taking pictures. What made it even worse was that it was the most beautiful maid of the Gremory. The next thing he was framed for was stealing the maids' pure white panties and bras. He found it while looking through his closet, and from what he remembered, he had never touched any woman's clothing. The final thing was when there was a blackout in the Underworld. How does that happen? Nobody knew. But some maid accused him of having his way with her while it was pitch black, even if Issei was halfway across the room and Sirzechs was right next to her, with a clear liquid at the tips of his fingers.

Anyway, Issei walked into the room where Serana and Serafall were in, and he nodded at Serafall, before bowing to Serana. "Lady Sitri...it is an _honor_." He spat out honor as if it were a curse, and Serana stared at him.

She pulled him aside and held him in a headlock, his head pressed against her non-existent breasts.

"What do you want with my daughter?" Serana tightened her arm, thinking that she was suffocating Issei. Issei on the other hand, could breath just fine.

"She asked me if I wanted to go on a date with her while we were washing off our sweat during training." Issei said smoothly. "And since I am nice to not reject a girl, I accepted."

Serana let go and walked calmly toward Serafall. "Now that that is done, let us talk about some... _conditions_." She spat out condition as if it were a curse, similar to Issei when he said "honor".

"First thing, Serafall will not pay for anything, _Gremory_ boy. The Gremory are much more rich than the Sitri. Second thing, you cannot sexually harass her in anyway. I heard what you do to the poor maids in the Gremory manor. Third, you will hold every single bag that there is, all the way to here. Once you come back with her and all her bags, then you will be allowed to leave. However, if she describes you as the perfect boyfriend...then I will allow you to stay here. I know how _welcome_ you are in the Gremory house." Her voice went from stern to sadness.

Issei pursed his lips, while Serafall widened her eyes. "M-mother! Issei doesn't have the profi-"

"I agree to your terms." Issei said curtly. His eyes were cold, as he stared at the mother of Serafall. "However...if you think that I will completely follow your conditions, then you are completely wrong Lady Sitri. I _can_ and I _will_ find loopholes in your conditions, **flatty**."

Both females widened their eyes.

Issei grabbed Serafall and let loose a laugh as he jumped through the open window, landing as gracefully as a cat.

" _ISSEI GREMORY GET BACK OVER HERE!_ "

Issei ignored Serana's call as he ran while holding Serafall in a bridal carry.

As Serana's call echoed, many servants barged in, looking around wildly to help their lady capture Issei.

Before one of them looked at Serana confused.

"Ma'am?"

She was shaking. Before she lifted up her head and let loose a loud laugh, very unlike the elegant woman she usually was.

No one knew how to react to her.

She finally stopped her laughter. "I like your attitude Issei..."

* * *

Issei smirked as he recalled his familiar from the Sitri house. "I told you Serafall. She likes the defiant personalities."

She sighed in relief. "I thought that you were dead...no one has ever called her... **flatty** before. And my mother is powerful."

Issei smiled at her. "Well...then that means that I am the first."

Serafall flushed when she saw the gentle smile she had fallen in love with. She was well aware of how much she had liked him, to the point where she even almost revealed it publicly. When she had first met him, she had expected the sexual molester she had heard so much about in the rumors of the noble Devils. However, after she had met him, her views of the adopted Gremory had changed.

She had expected a perverted gleam in his eyes, only to see nothing but coldness and a mask that covered up his emotions. She had expected someone to openly touch maids and females all around him without a shame, only for him to leave his hands underneath his cloak, where it cannot be seen. She had expected a pale ugly man, only to see a handsome man with raven hair, his skin the color of milk-chocolate. She had never actually expected him to know how to use magic and actually fight, which surprised her when he displayed his brilliant blue flames in front of people for the first time.

She sighed in annoyance. "Whatever. You shouldn't anger mother. She is rather powerful."

His gentle smile turned into a cocky grin. "So am I."

Serafall gave him an exasperated look, before smiling. "So...where are we going to go today?"

Issei shrugged. "Well...you were the one that wanted to go with me...So yeah. I didn't make any plans."

Serafall looked at him again, this time her face reading, _"Seriously?"_

Issei chuckled. "I'm just kidding. I made plans. It is the guy's job to bring the girl everywhere, and the girl to spend every last cent the guy has."

Serafall's face softened. "Are you going to be okay with paying for everything? I mean...I know the Gremory are most known for their wealth, but I doubt that they actually shared their money with you..."

Issei gritted his teeth. "I'm fine...don't worry about my money. I have enough." His raven-eyes scanned the aimless-wandering Devils that populated the streets of the Underworld. His clenched teeth softened. "I'm just worried about your reputation...to hang out with someone like me. You...the candidate for Leviathan, hanging out with my, the Demon King."

Now, they did not gain the titles of the Maou yet, but many people predicted that Serafall would gain the title of Leviathan, for her inhumane control over ice, unlike the traditional water magic the Sitri had.

Serafall's gaze turned hard. "I don't care about titles or reputation. I only care about staying with the person I love."

Both of their eyes widened when they registered what Serafall had said.

"I-I me-"

Issei chuckled, his voice turning light and husky. "Hah...you love me eh?"

Serafall blushed, her face turning into a deep red. "I-Issei, s-stop!" Her stutter was not helping her case.

Issei laughed, his mouth turning into a genuine smile. Not a comforting one or a reassuring one like the one a few minutes ago, but one full of life, one that Serafall had never seen before herself. He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her.

He almost released the bottled up emotions in his heart. He almost released it all onto her shoulder, but he re-corked the bottle, reeling in the string, knowing that he should release it later. Now was not the time. Now was the time to spend a day with Serafall, giving her a day she never had in her life due to the constant training and preparation of the upcoming Devil Civil War.

Issei was cocky when it came to his power at times, but even he was not sure if he can stand up to some members. Supposed he had Sirzechs' power, but even if he did have both his Blue Flames and Power of Destruction, he doubted that he could stand up against the Son of the Morning Star, as he was the first Super Devil that rose due to his power and real promotions, instead of noble Devils paying for the title.

Rizevim Livan Lucifer. A true descendant of Lucifer, the Angel that once served God, who fell so far, that God deemed him not worthy of even the disgusting wings of darkness, but rather, stripped of the wings that made him an Angel, Fallen or Holy. He was given the wings of a bat, the wings not even having feathers, but rather, just _wrist_ of the wing, the bone. The Son of the Morning Star, so powerful that even Sirzechs, pales in comparison. So...influencing, that even Serafall's influence on males was nothing compared to Rizevim's influence on every Devil of the Old Maou, perhaps rivaling even the original Lucifer himself.

But there was that one mistake everyone makes. He was not a descendant of Satan, but _Lucifer_. Many people think that Lucifer and Satan were the same being, but they were two entirely different things, similar to how people think Demons are Devils, but they are different. Lucifer was one of the Seven Princes of Hell. True, Satan is also one of the Seven Princes, but they were different.

Lucifer was a former Angel, the one that represented the sin of Pride. Mammon was nothing but a spirit that whispered into other beings' ears, with no real physical form, representing the sin of Greed. Asmodeus took the form of many parts of an animal, such as having four heads, one a horse, one a tiger, one an imp, and one with a dragon head, the neck of a snake. Asmodeus represented the sin of lust, able to make any being succumb to their inner desires, much like a succubus or incubus. Leviathan took the form of a terrifying sea monster that many humans that play the video game "Pokemon" call a "Gyarados", representing the sin of Envy. Next was Beelzebub, settling for the form of an unexpected insect, the bee. However, the "stings" of his needle were so poisonous, that no one ever dared crossed him, as his poison turned you insane after a week, until it starts killing you slowly by burning your insides from the inside out. Belphegor represented the sin of sloth, taking on the form of a goblin with a beard, the long hair of the beard reaching down to his pelvis. He had a long ox tail sticking out of his tailbone.

And finally, the strongest Prince of the Seven, Satan. Satan was the King of Demons, representing the sin of Wrath. Demons...such as succubus, werewolves, goblins, and whatever else people can think of. With a height of 7 feet and horns, he ruled the Demon World called Gehenna **(A/N: Taken from Ao no Exorcist)**. It was a mirror realm of the Earth, much like the Underworld that Devils currently populate. However, Gehenna could only be opened by Satan himself, creating a portal known as the Gehenna Gate, for the Demons within Gehenna to venture onward to a world different from their own. However, there was only once in history that the Gehenna Gate opened, and that was during the Great War, which happened a couple centuries ago.

And few survived Satan's might.

Anyway, Issei pulled out of Serafall's grasp gently, as they smiled at each other.

"Well then, shall we go my lady?"

She smiled gracefully at him. "Lead the way~"

Her violet eyes twinkled as she dragged him into a restaurant.

Issei pursed his lips as he already heard the whispers and the looks that were given at him and Serafall. He felt his hand being squeezed, and when he turned back, he saw Serafall giving him a reassuring look. He bit the inside of his lips before walking toward the desk, asking for a table for two. He couldn't help but noticed the woman.

She was beautiful, her eyes a soft brown, her skin pale, and her hair the color of midnight, stretching down to her lower back.

"Two...?" Even her voice was beautiful.

The woman recognized Issei's name, so when he heard two, he looked up in shock, as he was never with any of the Gremory family, as they all treated him like an outsider. Well, Venelana only did it in public, but treated him as a son in private.

The waitress looked at Issei suspiciously, while looking back at Serafall, who was holding his hand.

"I see...you are with Serafall Sitri, the only daughter of the House of Sitri. If I remember correctly, the marriage contract between the Sitri and the Gremory was the youngest male of Gremory marries the oldest daughter of the Sitri...kind of like the Gremory and the Phenex. The youngest male of the Phenex will marry the youngest female of the Gremory..." the waitress mumbled, before shaking her head. "It is a pleasure to meet you in person Serafall Sitri, Issei Gremory. My name is Dani Thompson. I hope you enjoy your stay."

Both followed her to their table, her 5' 10" body a couple of inches taller than Issei. "I hope you eat as much as you want. It is an honor to have a member of the House of Sitri, which holds the rank of Prince, and a member of the House of Gremory, which holds the rank of Duke." With that, Dani walked away.

Serafall noticed Issei looking at her with a furrowed brow, and Issei noticed that her walking style was a bit... _off_ for a Devil.

But neither noticed the fangs that sprouted out of her mouth.

* * *

Issei nearly groaned aloud as Serafall walked into yet _another_ shop. "Come on Issei! This is the last one."

"You said that like...two shops ago..." He moaned in annoyance.

"Then take this as a training for your stamina!" Serafall chirped.

Issei blinked in surprise. "That...is an interesting way of thinking about this...torture."

Serafall frowned. "I'll be honest...the reason why I brought you here was to take a break from all of our training. After all...we met when we were 15 years old...and right now...we are at age...?"

"23."

"Ah yes, we have trained continuously for 8 years. We never went out like this, so...I was hoping to get a break. To enjoy a time and have a childhood we never had before with the upcoming war. Heck...I bet we don't even know what month we were born since we don't celebrate our birthdays! In fact, the only thing we celebrate is a new year, as we went through a year without getting assaulted by the Old Maou Faction. We haven't lost a noble family of the 72 Pillars in such a long time too!"

"The 72 Pillars...are trash." Issei growled. "They completely ignore the Extra Demons clans, such as Abaddon and Lucifuge. We should involve them into our community. We shouldn't treat them as outsiders."

" **I will become Maou, descendant or not.** "

She widened her eyes, as Issei looked up into the setting "sun", the artificial yellow orb slowly going down the purple sky.

"And when I do...I will change the Underworld."

* * *

 **Yeah...I doubt this chapter was any better than the last. But whatever, I tried my best. I'm not good at AU. Also, I have to tell you that Serafall and Issei will not pursue any kind of romantic relationship. The only reason why they seem to care about each other is close comrades that are about to fight on the battlefield. That, and Serafall and Issei have taken a small liking toward each other, but both understand that they should not pursue a relationship, as the other might die anytime, so it's just small moments of fluff. Oh yeah...they'll occasionally be _spooning_ , as the term is, but no official sexual stuff. So yeah.  
**

 **But I might have them in a slight relationship BEFORE my real person comes along, and Serafall understands that Houv- I mean Issei loves Luc- I mean the person more than he loves her. So yeah. But well, yeah. I think that...ah never mind. You know what? Forget it. Imma have Serafall as the pairing. Have fun.**

 **Sorry for having the current quality of this story extreme shit, so yeah. The quality of this story will go up when we reach cannon. As I mentioned before, I suck at AU. So yeah.  
**

 **I originally meant to make this a pure training chapter, but I decided to not kill you guys with pure filler. Not chapter will be the start of the Devil Civil War, but not the end in a single chapter *AHEM* Love or Despair *AHEM*. So yeah. The Devil Civil War will be at least 3, and at most 5 chapters, with the first arc ending at chapter 8 or 9. So yeah, prepare yourselves for the upcoming War! The first Arc? This is the start of the true 1st Arc. The name? Well, it will be revealed later. Think of this as a Anime Movie, and the opening appears after the introduction to all the shits.  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy your day!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **Peerage:**

 **King** : Issei Gremory  
 **Queen:** Closed  
 **Knight:** Closed ( _Credit to War historian)  
_ **Knight:** Closed  
 **Rook:** Closed _(credit to Ryuujin96)  
_ **Rook:** Closed  
 **Bishop:** _**Open**_  
 **Bishop:** _**Open**_  
 **Pawn (x8):** _**Open**_

2 Bishop, and all 8 Pawns open for suggestion.

 **P.S. Next chapter will most likely start my full 8k chapter lengths. Not truly sure, but please don't flame me if it is not the quality you expected.**


	4. Arc 1: I

**SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE DELAYED UPDATE, IT'S BEEN ABOUT A MONTH. I apologize for any inconvenience I have caused. I had promised to make it 8k chapter, but I was only able to make it to 6k with the things I had planned for this, so I decided to make an Omake at the bottom. Enjoy~**

 **Also, apologies for the misunderstanding in the last chapter. I fixed up the names, since I kinda of accidentally put Houvdon instead of Issei. And my old readers know Houvdon is my usual OC...so yeah. I fixed it up.  
**

 **Also, which title is better, "Exiled Demon of Gremory" or "A Demon's Reality".**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **-DeadMenPlaying  
-Worng Spleling  
-Edub102  
-Lazymanjones96  
-TheLaughingStalk  
-RizomataNyan  
-Troa  
-DragonMaster128  
-King0fPowers  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Ryuujin96  
-Team5dsforever  
-darth56  
-Lancelot Du Loc  
-Guest**

* * *

 **Opening 1 - Sympathy - Lantis**

 **[Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare]** Issei stood covered with blue flames, dual swords clutched in his hands, as his silhouette rose in the flames.

 **[Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni]** Issei's eyes turned red, as his right sword covered in blue flames was lifted up, as he released a loud cry, shining brightly in the circle of flames. The screen erupts in blue flames, before the title flashes across the screen.

 **A Demon's Reality**

 **[Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete]** Serafall wakes up in bed alone, and looks around confused. She walked to the window and opens it, looking into the night sky.

 **[Kimi wo omoidasu yume no tochuu]** Issei hugs her from behind, his head placed upon of hers as they stare at the moon and stars together. The screen shifts to a bloody battlefield, before showing the Old Maou Faction standing in a line.

 **[Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori]** Sirzechs flashes across the screen, his body outlined by Power of Destruction. His eyes turn black, before Lucina takes his place in the screen, herself surrounded by ice.

 **[Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku]** Issei runs towards the screen, Oscurare taking up the background with his arms crossed. The screen quickly shifts over to Gabriel, and she is quickly replaced by a holy beam of light.

 **[Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru?]** Serafall jumps across the screen ice shooting out of her fingertips, before Sirzechs jumps in front of her, Power of Destruction surrounding his body, and punches forward.

 **[Ashita wo shinjirunara wasurenaide]** Sirzechs was replaced by Ajuka, Magic circles formed behind him, making a wall, before the screen shatters and flashes black. Issei is shown in the distance, with his back facing the screen. The screen turned, Issei's silver eyes facing the screen. He formed a sword made of blue flames and cuts across the screen.

 **[Ima koso saa inochi wo kakete susumi dasu toki]** Issei is surrounded by fire, as Creuserey clashes swords with him. Issei lunged forward, his swords being parried and block by Creuserey. He quickly jumps back, as Lucina and Katerea throw ice and magic bullets at him. He kicks Creuserey aside, his swords flashing as he charged at Lucina.

 **[Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru]** A wave of fire washes over the screen, before the fire clears momentarily, to reveal Satan standing in front of Lucina and Katerea, his hand held out as he withheld a barrier.

 **[Hengen suru tsugi hagidarake no risou dewa]** Satan quickly disappears, and Creuserey stabs Issei in the chest. Issei glows in a blue light, before shattering into pieces like glass. The screen shifts into a palace made of black obsidian.

 **[Sugu ni kiete shimaukara]** Issei stands in front Satan, surrounded at all sides by mirrors. The screen shifts quickly, with Sirzechs standing in front of Grayfia, Serafall in front of Lucina, Ajuka in front of Katerea, and Falbium in front of Shalba. The screen turns into a close-up of Rizevim, his eyes glowing a demonic red.

 **[Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai]** Issei reaches out his hand, and Serafall holds it. They look into each others eyes before they vanish into blue flames.

 **[Furue dashita karada no soko kara]** Issei stands in front of Rizevim, his swords at ready, before he becomes overcome by blue flames, and he transforms into an unidentifiable shape.

* * *

 **Arc I**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow  
**

 **Chapter I**

* * *

Shalba Beelzebub pursed his lips as he overlooked the documents that were laid out on his table. He stared at the report that read "Sirzechs Gremory is said to rival Rizevim Livan Lucifer! Do the Anti-Satan Faction stand a chance now?" **  
**

His chocolate brown hair fell in front of his left eye, before he brushed it away. He glared hateful at the crimson haired man. "To think that the one that opposes us is the Crimson man...the one that was unable to even utilize Bael power. The Power of Destruction, at the age of 4. But now...at an age of 25, he is able to use it to its fullest potential it seems. This is a problem for Rizevim...if he is not careful, even his magical barriers will be pierced by the Power. This war has been difficult...we should've declared war and not bide our time. This may have caused us our lives...but no matter. While they lived a peaceful era with only five people getting stronger, we have been training, getting stronger than even Ultimate-Class Devils. Our entire army is at the level of a high Ultimate Class level. I doubt that even the five leaders of the Anti-Maou Faction can defeat our army."

He breathed in deeply, before exhaling. "Besides...Rizevim can rival three of them together, while each of us can take on one. All Rizevim has to do is take on Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth, as both depend on their magical attacks. I can take Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Katerea can take Serafall Sitri...and Creuserey can take the false Gremory...However, the thing I fear is not Sirzechs' Power of Destruction, but the false Gremory's rumored Soul Devouring Flames...the Flames that burn you slowly, and devour your soul, not allowing you to go to Heaven or Hell when you die, but sent to an empty void, where you stay forever, as your soul is needed to pass through to the afterlife..."

A knock resounded throughout the room, and Shalba said, "Come in."

In came in a beautiful woman, her silver hair waving in the wind, as her silver eyes scanned the room. She bowed, her long silver dress brushing the floor while she was standing. Shalba ignored the cleavage that was unintentional flashed. His wife, after all, was a very modest woman and was easily flustered by an kind of affection.

"Ah Grayfia."

He nodded at her, and she stood behind her husband. She looked over the documents that were layed on his desk.

"Again Shalba? You should know that our army is able to defeat the Anti-Maou Faction. Is there any need to get as much information as we can on them? The only two we need to watch out for are Sirzechs Gremory and the false Gremory." Grayfia stroked Shalba's cheek.

Shalba sighed. "Well...you never know what trump cards they have. Especially that Ajuka Astaroth. There is virtually nothing about him besides him being a powerful Devil. No matter how much info I try to get that is leaked, nothing describes his abilities. I am honestly suspenseful for what kind of abilities the Astaroth has. It must be a powerful ability..."

As Shalba rambled on, Grayfia shook her head. _'That Shalba...always worrying about us. He says that he just wants to defeat them, but in reality, he is doing this just so that we can remain safe. Deep inside, his goal is to get a unified Underworld just to keep all families and pillars alive, so that all children can have a childhood that many of us didn't have. In fact, many of us had participated in the Great War.'_

Grayfia sighed as she turned Shalba's head towards hers. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, effectively shutting him up. A few happy seconds passed by, before Shalba pulled away, making Grayfia frowned. He frowned as well as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "I just...want to have the Underworld unified. So that we can all have a happiness we were never allowed to have due to the aftermath of the Great War...But don't fear Grayfia. Soon...we'll have the majority of the powerful pillars on our side."

"We lost the V-, I mean _them_. They were with us."

"Yeah. We lost a powerful Pillar, one that is able to channel the Flames of the Phoenix far better than the Phenex clan, which Pillar Heritage gives regeneration, not the powers of a Phenex. Most of them just ended up being good at fire and wind magic. True we lost _them_...but we still have many strong clans, such as the Crocell and Dantalion."

Grayfia nodded. "And don't forget the Extra Demons, such as Lucifuge."

Shalba nodded. "Yeah. Lucifuge, Abaddon. Power of Ice and the Power of Black Holes."

"My sister is not as powerful as I am, but she is able to reach the power of a Low-Class Ultimate-Class at her peak, and she is most likely going to be able to get better."

Shalba pursed his lips. He stood, his long cloak flowing after him as he walked, his brown eyes scanning the room. "Come with me Grayfia, we should gather everyone."

A few moments, before Shalba flared his rather impressive magical power.

Soon afterward, the descendant of Beelzebub paced around as he waited for everyone.

One by one they had piled in.

The first to arrive besides Shalba and Grayfia themselves, was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, his silver hair pooling around his shoulders, a bottomless and gloomy aura surrounding his body. His short stubble was colored silver as well, his Devil wings spread out behind him. Unlike other Devils that only have one wing, the Lucifer were said to be different, as they were direct descendants of Lucifer, the first Devil. As such, the only way to prove that they were descendants of the first Devil was by having multiple wings. Rizevim himself had six pairs, equaling in amount as powerful Angels, both Holy and Fallen, such as Azazel and Michael, the first Archangel and the Governor of the Grigori.

Soon after him, was Katerea Leviathan. She was a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She had tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and she had blue-grey eyes. She wore an extremely low-cut dress and it had a high slit which exposed a large portion of her breasts. Her glasses frame were purple, a staff in her hand.

Creuserey Asmodeus walked in with her, them hand in hand. It was plain obvious that the Leviathan and Asmodeus descendants were married, with the shining gold and silver rings in their respective fingers. He had a small pony-tail, his pointed ears similar to that of an elf. His amber eyes stood out in his pale skin, his clothing made of black and red silk, much like a Noble Devil.

Right after him was another Devil, this time, he was an old man. His beard was white, the strands of hair went down to his knees, his white hair and purple eyes. He displayed an aura of influence and superiority.

There were more that arrived, but since they were so many, it would take forever to describe them. Anyway, let's get to the meeting.

"Ah...I see we have all arrived." Shalba said, clapping his hands to gain everyone's attention. They all hushed, before Shalba turned to the final seat next to the man with the long white beard.

It was empty.

There were a total of seven seats. Each one representing a leader. The first, was Shalba Beelzbub, the obvious leader. The second, was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Shalba's second in command. Third, was Katerea Leviathan. Fourth was Creuserey Asmodeus. Fifth, was the man with the long beard. Sixth, was for Grayfia, who was always passive and merely agreed with whatever Shalba agreed with.

And the final seat. No, the owner of the seat was not dead. They were merely not here because of a certain...reason.

"Why is L-"

A glare at Shalba was enough to shut the Devil that spoke out of turn.

"Where our missing leader is, is none of importance. She is merely gaining information so important and classified, that she cannot pause her search to participate in this meeting. Please forgive her." He bowed, as a way to show his false apology.

Many accepted, knowing they had to in order to proceed with the meeting.

"The reason I have called you all here, is merely because I wish to alert you of something that had come to our attention. Sirzechs Gremory, is rumored to have become strong enough to oppose Rizevim Lucifer himself." He stuck out his arm to empathize what he was saying, getting many shocked looks all around. "What's even worse, is that Ajuka Astaroth, a man that is said to have become the Third Super Devil, is shrouded in mystery. None of his abilities are leaked, few influential nobles have watched his battle with Sirzechs Gremory, and said that the young Astaroth is able to stand toe on toe with Sirzechs himself. If that is not enough, Issei Gremory, the false Gremory, is said to have grown strong enough to rival even the strongest of the Ultimate-class Devils. That changes the one thorn we have in our side to three. In fact, it seems that Serafall Sitri and Falbium Glasya-Labolas have also reached a level that rivals the Middle-class Ultimate-class Devils."

Shalba delivered the grim news of them reaching an almost Super Devil levels, making them starting to doubt their chances of victory.

"But remember this. Their leaders may be the most powerful, but their overall armies and soldiers on the other hand, are another case. An entirely different case. Their armies are made of peasants, the most strongest is only at the level of a mid-class Devil. While we are at the highest of the High-class. We even outnumber them three to one! We can handle ourselves, since it's a seven against five, with all of us being at the same power level as the young Anti-Maou Faction leaders. We know more about strategy and tactics then them."

Grayfia stepped up. "Shalba. My sister has...she has been found out."

They all widened their eyes.

"Not exactly found out but..."

Shalba narrowed his eyes. "Get to the point."

"My sister accidentally bumped into a Devil of the Anti-Maou Faction."

"Which one..." Shalba narrowed his eyes even further at the silver-haired beauty of the Lucifuge clan.

"..."

* * *

Issei Gremory stretched as he stood up from his silk blankets. He frowned as he left behind the warm blankets before shaking his head. His long silver bangs went this way and that. Issei looked at his mirror doors to his wardrobe.

He had grown to a height of 5' 10", his eyes the color of liquid silver, his hair corn silk white. His skin was the color of milk chocolate.

"5 years huh..." he muttered, his white hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it aside.

A slight murmur was heard, before Issei listened to it.

"Why is it so cold...?"

Serafall Sitri, the only daughter of the House of Sitri, the most beautiful woman in the Underworld. Her long raven locks reaching the ground. Her bright violet that glanced into your soul, the pale skin of a noblewoman. Normally, she wore her hair in pig-tails, but she let it down, allowing it to be easier to sleep. Due to this, her hair was like a curtain, her long silky black hair wrapping around both her and the blankets, leaving her with a tunnel vision.

Issei rolled his eyes. "Maybe because you sleep nude?"

That was right. Serafall found that only Issei was worthy of seeing her...bare body, deeming everyone else as not good enough for her. Normally, this would make Issei think that she was a spoiled rich princess, but Issei himself was born a low-class, his origin and biological parents currently unknown. He was found in the Garden of Lucifaad, information that was kept from the public as they would think that he was a part of the Old Maou Faction. He was adopted at Oscurare Valefor and Venelana Gremory's request.

Oscurare Valefor was a great friend of Issei, at least, before he was executed. Issei knew that Oscurare was framed for killing the entire House of Valefor, his own family. Though Oscurare was powerful, there was no possible way that he could've killed at least 20 powerful High-class Devils, even if he was an Ultimate-class Devil.

Anyway, Serafall frowned.

"Well...you're warm enough to keep me warm." Serafall stepped outside of the covers, Issei ignoring the assets that jiggled with her movements.

She wrapped her arms around him, putting her face into the crook of his neck.

Issei frowned.

Serafall put her head out of his neck, her violet eyes staring at him adoringly, the way she always did. "What's wrong?"

Issei pursed his lips, before speaking his breath visible in the freezing cold weather the Underworld current was in. "The war."

Serafall frowned, her beautiful lips turning into an upside "U". "I see...you know that for all we know that this peace can last for another thousand years?"

Issei shook his head. "I doubt it. Besides, we'll live to past a thousand. In fact...the total age known for the longest Devil is never known. Zekram Bael...the first head of the Bael house is still alive today, at the age of 13,476. And he still shows no sign of aging besides his long beard. I doubt that he'll be killed any time soon, since the most powerful Devils seem to be the oldest ones."

Serafall pursed her lips this time. "I just...don't want to have the thought of war...it will be full of death. Despair. Blood..."

Issei sighed as he hugged her comfortably. "Don't worry...as long as I am alive, I won't let you die. I promise."

* * *

Issei walked through the halls of the Sitri manor as soon as he showered.

Five years ago, he wouldn't have been welcomed, and instead, be quickly kicked outside. Five years ago, Serafall's mother, Serana, and Serafall's father, Zegrana, would've immediately hid Serafall away from Issei's sight.

However, due to Serafall convincing the House of Sitri that Issei was really just a young handsome man that respected woman, not the old man that molested woman that the House of Gremory said (besides Venelana of course). Due to this, it took a single date for Serana to believe that Issei was a good man to leave Serafall with, but Zegrana took a bit longer to convince. It took Issei a whole day to beat Zegrana into submission to prevent his fatherly love to kick in.

Zegrana put up a good fight. Turns out, fatherly love makes one at the same power as someone powerful.

"Good morning Issei." Zegrana sat down across from Issei.

Oh yeah, did I mention Serana and Zegrana's physique?

Serana Sitri was a flat-chested woman that was the mother of Serafall. Unlike her daughter, she was tall with sky-blue hair, her violet eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She wore the clothing of a noble, a pink yukata. Zegrana was the complete opposite of Serana Sitri. She was tall, he was short. She was thin, he was chubby. She had sky-blue hair, almost close to white, while he had midnight black hair. She had violet eyes, while he had light blue.

Issei nodded at Zegrana. "Good morning. Did you have a nice sleep?"

Zegrana nodded. "Yeah."

Zegrana than said thoughtfully. "I wonder...how exactly do you and Serafall train so much? Even if you do, how do you guys get so strong? It takes centuries for an average Devil to reach the level of power you and the other Anti-Maou Faction leaders are currently at. How exactly are you guys so strong? You might be the strongest generation of all time. I doubt that any generation in the past or future will ever gain as strong as you guys."

Issei frowned. "I guess we aren't your average Devils."

He stood. "Did the Underworld have any wars besides the Great War?"

Zegrana looked at Issei questionably. "Is there any reason why you are asking me this?"

"Just answer the question."

"No...there was not. At least, not that I know of."

"And there you have your answer."

Zegrana looked at him confused.

"The Great War was a wake up call to all youth Devils. It was well aware that the Devils lost the Great War due to their disadvantage to the Angels, both Holy and Fallen. One of the main reason, are Devil's weakness to light weapons. The second reason, are Devil's arrogance. Even you can't deny that. Many Devils died because they did not use their full power. Because they got too cocky."

Zegrana nodded in agreement. "That I agree with. I was one of the ones that were cocky...good thing that I was able to snap out of that arrogance I once had. It saved my life when I decided to finally use my full power."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "Full power as in _that_ full power, or full power as in using everything you could without releasing _that_."

Zegrana tensed. "Full power without using _that_. What's with the sudden tenseness?"

Issei shook his head. "Nothing."

Issei felt a slight throb in his head. His left eye started to burn, but he refused to show it.

He blinked, suddenly feeling lightheaded.

"I'll go train now."

As he walked down the long hallways of the Sitri Manor, he almost stumbled.

"Good morning Lord Issei."

A maid bowed down to him, and Issei looked at her. "What did I say calling me that?"

The maid bowed her head in apology. "I apologize Issei."

"I am no Lord." Issei walked past her. "I hope you have a good day."

His head throbbed once again before he shook his head. Why did he suddenly feel lightheaded?

He caught himself on the wall, feeling dizzy.

"I'll just train to get my head cleared." He muttered to himself.

As he stepped inside the training grounds, a large courtyard outside of the Sitri Manor, barren and free of any kind of nature. Just a large flat plain full of dead grass and sand.

He whispered a single word, and flames the color of brilliant blue burst from his hand. Flames started to spread around him as his silver eyes turned into slits, not like he noticed. His ears grew a bit like an elf's, the tips pointed and long. His skin turned from the milk-chocolate color to pale, the color of fresh snow.

He stretched out his hand and the flames around him transformed into a sword made of living flames. The blade grew thicker and wider, turning into a European longsword about 45 inches long. It was double-edged, the guard shaped like a cross.

Issei stretched his arm out and started to swing, his eyes narrowing at an imaginary opponent.

A person stepped outside, but he did not notice, too enveloped in his training.

Issei dashed forward, his blade slicing through the air at an invisible opponent. Issei quickly twisted his body, the momentum of the sword making him flip over, his legs kicking forward while jumping. He landed in a crouch, another sword already forming in his hands, leaving him with two swords made of living flames in his hands.

He dashed forward, only for his "opponent" to swing forward, making him stop and arch his back backwards, the "blade" missing him by a mere inch. He did a backflip, his legs "hitting" his "opponent." The moment his feet touched the ground, he dashed forward, his swords flying forward. His right one went diagonal, a slash across the torso. When the sword "missed" his "opponent", the left one went forward into a quick jab.

However, his "opponent" parried the sword, Issei's left sword flying to the left, leaving him with only his right one. His "opponent" swung forward, taking advantage of Issei's right sword being left to his side as it was still going from the follow-through Issei did to increase momentum. Issei formed yet another sword, this sword swinging forward to knock aside his "opponent's" sword. The sword was successfully knocked away, only for his "opponent" to jump backwards, dodging Issei's jab with his right sword.

Issei took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, taking a full five seconds to get all of the air out of his lungs through his mouth, before he inhaled once again.

He dashed forward once again, this time his sword swinging in a motion, in a pattern.

Issei whispered two words.

 **"Starburst Stream"**

It was like a game where you can activate skills. Issei moved as if something else was controlling him the outside. His right sword swung horizontally, from left to right. Issei then did a uppercut with the left sword, the momentum making him spin around in a full circle. He then slashed horizontally with both swords at once, once again spinning a full circle. He did another spin, his swords once again swinging at once. He then slashed downwards in an "X", before doing an "X" upwards.

His swords then flew into another position, his left sword going to a diagonal slash, down-left and his right sword going up-right at the same time. He then spun around, losing sight of his "opponent", letting go of his swords, before grabbing onto them into a reverse grip. He then did a reverse grip downwards "X" with both swords, before corkscrewing and shifted his grip on the swords once again.

He slashed downwards "X", before an upwards "X". He then did a diagonal top-right to bottom-left slash with right sword, spinning in a full circle. Power rippled out of the swords, leaving behind blue slashes in the air where they once were. His left sword flew horizontally from right to left, before doing an uppercut with the right, and then the left. He then did a downward vertical slash with the right one, before a downward diagonal with the left, spinning in another circle. He did yet another downward diagonal slash with the left, before thrusting forward with the right, and then lunging with the left.

He stopped, his sword in the "body" of his "opponent", panting. He lowered the swords, as he sighed, his breath hinging.

He had a breathe of awe, and he turned surprised.

His swords almost swung to decapitate whoever dared intruded on his training time, before he stopped himself, seeing that it was just Serafall.

He coughed, his body shaking violently.

He didn't know why, but he felt as if the cough was not from exhaustion. But rather...

"Serafall." He greeted. "How was your morning?"

She pouted. "You weren't in the bath with me, so not as enjoyable as it could've been."

Issei shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Well...I need to train." His voice grew hoarse at the end of his sentence, though he didn't know why.

 _'First my head throbs, then I feel lightheaded, and then something is wrong with my voice? What is happening here?'_ Issei thought.

Serafall sighed. "I guess..."

Issei walked toward her, before stumbling, the world spinning around him.

"Is the world supposed to be spinning?" He asked stupidly, before collapsing.

The last thing he heard before blacking out was Serafall's cry of alarm, before her footsteps.

* * *

Issei awoke to a cool towel on his forehead. He shifted his eyes and saw a worried Serafall.

"How long was I out?"

"An hour or so..." she looked at him strangely. "I thought that Devils couldn't get human sicknesses?"

"They can't...?" Issei looked at her. "Wait...what do you mean by that?"

"Because...your forehead was burning hot. And by hot, I mean worse than your flames when you really use them." Serafall looked at him worriedly. "Which makes me think...are you a Devil...or a hybrid of some sort?"

Issei nearly snapped his teeth at her like an animal, before shaking his head. "I honestly don't know..."

He sighed as he relaxed his body. "Wake me up when you need me...I'm going to rest until I feel better." He relaxed his head against the soft pillow.

Serafall sighed as he instantly fell asleep.

"What am I ever going to do with you?"

She sighed again. "Guess I'll just go ahead and just buy some medicine...which makes me wonder...why is there medicine in the Underworld? Devils can't get sick..."

Little did she know, that she hit close to the mark that she somehow missed with that smart brain of hers.

Which makes me wonder...do **you** know what exactly is missing from this faithful day? What exactly...is **wrong _?_**

Anyway...back to Serafall, who was currently walking down the streets of the city of Auros, an agricultural town known for its best agricultural products, which means the best medicine herbs, and whatever else that grew that was useful to Devils.

She quickly bought the herbs that were needed to reduce one's body temperature (to cool down Issei's currently burning body), before she quickly bumped into someone.

When she took a glance at her, she was instantly captivated by her beauty.

Long silver hair that was tied into a high pony-tail, her pale skin. Her silver eyes seemed to look at your soul. Her lips were a blood-red, which gave her the look of a noblewoman that used makeup to improve her looks. She had modest breasts, a normal sized C-cup. Her bust size was a size that fit her petite body, not too overly large, or too small. She wore a cloak that covered up her body, but through the small opening in the front of the cloak, you can see her long silver dress.

"S-sorry." Serafall muttered, before she quickly helped the woman she just bumped into up.

"It's alright."

 _'God *OW*, even her voice is beautiful. What is a woman like this doing here?'_ Serafall thought enviously.

"Um...excuse me, do you know the directions to this place?" The woman asked.

Serafall looked at the map she brought. It was marked with the typical red X on the spot.

 _'X marks the spot.'_

"Ah yes, it is just over to the right about 2 blocks from here. Just go straight down this street." Serafall directed.

"Ah thank you..." She gestured at Serafall for her name.

"Serafall Sitri."

At first, an unexplainable expression passed over her eyes, before it quickly changed to back to stoic. She gave Serafall a soft smile. "Thank you. I am Annabel Lee."

"Annabel Lee...I don't recognize it." Serafall pondered while looking down.

"Of course you don't. It is just a fake name I use on the streets. Giving away my real name is a risk."

"Huh?" She looked back up. Only to see "Annabel Lee" gone.

"Huh, strange. Which reminds me...that restaurant she asked for...isn't it the same as the one Issei and I went to...if I remember correctly, there was a pretty brunette named Dani Thompson there...huh." She looked around her. "I guess I would have to watch out for you...'Annabel'."

* * *

 **And boom. Chapter done. Hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, so I decided to do a long Omake. To make up for that 1.8k words I didn't put into the actual chapter (the Omake only makes the word count from ~5.2k to ~6k)  
**

 **So yeah. Remember to give me encouragement by giving me reviews, favorites, or follows! Reviews can either be constructive criticism or encouragement! Thanks for reading.**

 **Don't forget to put in whether you want the title to be "Exiled Demon of Gremory" or "A Demon's Reality" in your review at the end! Also...Edgar Allan Poe anyone?  
**

 **P.S. Thanks for the attention! I will now list all 100 followers as a thanks for helping me achieve my dream to reach 100 followers! My next goal is 200!  
**

 ** _1337Pwny_ \- 12-29-2016**  
 ** _AcclaimingTR -_ 01-03-2017**  
 ** _Ak43_ \- 01-22-2017**  
 ** _Alkimio -_ 01-15-2017**  
 ** _AstraKnightZeta_ \- 12-29-2016**  
 ** _AzureReaper109_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_Blackmist31_ \- 01-03-2017**  
 ** _Blackseal84_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_Blackshade_ 17 - 12-30-2016 **  
**_Bm1230_ \- 12-30-2016 **  
**_BrigadeofDoom -_ 12-28-2016 **  
**_Cadelach_ \- 01-04-2017 **  
**_Campion slayer_ \- 12-31-2016 **  
**_Casuar_ \- 01-12-2017 **  
**_ChinRa_ \- 12-30-2016 **  
**_Conker9999_ \- 01-15-2017**  
 ** _CrimsonDragonGodEMPEROR_ \- 01-02-2017 **  
**_Cweb99_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_Cyborg for hell_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_Dagger Of Darkness_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_DeadMenPlaying_ \- 12-28-2016 **  
**_Diego997_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_DragonMaster128_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_Dreaming of Glory_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_Edub102_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_Ethelwulf_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_Flux4_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_Gamble1015_ \- 01-14-2017 **  
**_GanjaTwinks_ \- 01-02-2017 **  
**_Ghost of the Demon of Razgriz -_ 01-04-2017**  
 ** _Goodxbad13_ \- 12-29-2016**  
 ** _GreatAndPowerful_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_Grey-Senpai_ \- 12-31-2016 **  
**_GrimmzPlay_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_HadesStyx_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_Hayane234_ \- 01-16-2017 **  
**_ILIKEPIESOI_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_Jackie899_ \- 01-15-2017**  
 ** _JohnathanTheWon_ \- 01-04-2017 **  
**_JuliusHyodo_ \- 01-14-2017 **  
**_Kerpalio_ \- 01-05-2017**  
 ** _Lancelot Du Loc -_ 01-21-2017**  
 ** _Lazymanjones96_ \- 01-14-2017**  
 ** _Luchoxs_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_LyricsKiller_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_MrJakeFozzie_ \- 12-29-2016**  
 ** _POGGY00_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_PredatorEx_ \- 01-03-2017**  
 ** _RangerElk76_ \- 01-16-2017 **  
**_RareDarkgon_ \- 12-30-2016 **  
**_Reaper495_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_Republic Che_ \- 01-02-2017 **  
**_RizomataNyan_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_RonnieK23_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_Ryuujin96_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_Sandman001_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_Sasuke75249_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_SomethingFunny794 -_ 12-30-2016 **  
**_Team5dsforever_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_TexasTank_ \- 01-18-2017 **  
**_Tgm102_ \- 01-17-2017 **  
**_TheCanadianDragon24_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_The Epic One461_ \- 01-15-2017**  
 ** _TheLaughingStalkCan'tChange_ \- 01-04-2017 **  
**_TheOneWhoKnocksAtTheDoor_ \- 01-05-2017 **  
**_Thebladeofthedarkmoon -_ 01-29-2017 **  
**_TrueGrizz_ \- 01-02-2017**  
 ** _UnitedGamers_ \- 01-07-2017**  
 ** _War historian_ \- 12-28-2016 **  
**_Xperior_ \- 01-21-2017 **  
**_androsjr198_ \- 01-12-2017 **  
**_arinasution5_ \- 01-08-2017 **  
**_chasochpah_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_darth56_ \- 01-16-2017 **  
**_eremach_ \- 12-29-2016**  
 ** _ersie_ \- 12-29-2016**  
 ** _esteosses_ \- 01-02-2017 **  
**_garnichts_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_ghostmarine51_ \- 01-05-2017**  
 ** _hash16_ \- 12-31-2016 **  
**_-_ 01-01-2017 **  
**_jellyman17_ \- 01-04-2017**  
 ** _jhett599_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_majik7_ \- 01-05-2017**  
 ** _mathwizard91_ \- 01-12-2017 **  
**_megabomb123_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_mitshell_ \- 01-08-2017 **  
**_necrow21_ \- 01-15-2017 **  
**_nganle200_ \- 01-12-2017 **  
**_nobalspartan_ \- 01-13-2017 **  
**_omegaru_ \- 01-02-2017 **  
**_orca3553_ \- 01-03-2017 **  
**_sanedimentio_ \- 12-28-2016 **  
**_senninfatih_ \- 12-29-2016 **  
**_shadowlord1300_ \- 01-01-2017**  
 ** _thunder dragon of the south -_ 01-02-2017 **  
**_tractorman11_ \- 01-14-2017 **  
**_whitemist0_ \- 01-01-2017 **  
**_yukidragonstar_ \- 01-05-2017**

* * *

 **Omake 1  
**

 **A "Simple" Test**

* * *

"Are you ready for the test Issei?" Serafall asked.

"Test? What test?" Issei asked the raven-haired woman confused.

Serafall looked at him, exasperated. "You mean you forgot to study for the Devil finals?"

Issei widened his eyes. "W-wait what? The finals are today?! I thought it was next month!"

Serafall sighed as she slapped her hand against her face. "You have to be kidding me Issei. This is _the_ test that makes you an official member of Devil society! Or else you are going to have to wait another _three_ years before taking it again!"

Issei quickly said. "Quick! Let me stud-"

Only for the teacher to walk in. "Excuse me, but the test will be starting within five minutes. Within those five minutes please relax your body and clear your mind. A clear head and a relaxed body is needed to pass this test."

Everyone took their seats, with Issei about three seats behind, and two seats to the right of Serafall.

He impatiently tapped his foot through the five minutes, as he knew that he couldn't study, or else his mind will become clouded with the Underworld's history. And he won't be able to think correctly.

"Time is up. I will now be handing out the test sheets."

Issei got his sheet as he looked down.

His face went to shock, as he stared down at it. Before looking up, before looking back down. Mutters were sent around, as they were all confused.

"If you think that this test was printed wrong, this is the test that has been given for the last century. The reason for this is because people only memorize the answer on their study guide. They don't actually know the stuff they answered."

Issei looked at the first question.

"Who are the Seven Princes of Hell?"

Issei quickly answered it, writing **Satan, Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Mammon, Beelzebub, Belphegor**

Issei quickly went to the second problem.

"What power does the House of Bael control?"

 **Power of Destruction**

"Name ten of the 72 Pillars."

 **Gremory, Sitri, Bael, Astaroth, Valefor, Dantalion, Phenex, Belial, Bune, and Zagan**

Issei breezed right through them.

 _'To think that this test is this easy...'_

 **About Three Hours Later  
**

Issei relaxed as Serafall sat down next to him on the bench.

"You know, I'm glad I didn't study." Issei chuckled. "That test was so easy, that if I had studied, I probably would've gotten all of them wrong."

Serafall pouted at him. "I was so confused on the questions! I didn't know a couple of them."

"Really?" Issei asked "I thought they were relatively easy."

"May I have your attention please?" The teacher spoke up. "I have your scores in."

Mutters around, and questions about how they think they did.

"First place in this test...is Issei Gremory!"

Eyes were widened as they looked at the outcast of Gremory.

His eyes showed surprise.

"Second place...is Ruval Phenex!"

The proud son of the House of Phenex stepped up after him.

"And finally...last is Diehauser Belial!"

The heir of the House of Belial stepped up.

"Everyone give these people an applause for getting perfects!"

* * *

 **Omake 1 End**

* * *

 **Please remember to favorite, follow, and review!  
**

 **Thanks for reading to the very end!**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. Don't forget to review! Please put in which title you want in there as well. "Exiled Demon of Gremory" or "A Demon's Reality"**


	5. Arc 1: II

**Did I surprise you guys with a new chapter in a long time? Well, welcome back to a new chapter! This one will finally have some real fighting and conflict. Only 200 words more than before, but I have been struggling with updates due to school and all...so if this had been shorter, than I would be able to release this earlier.  
**

 **Anyway, as you can obviously tell, I changed the name of this story from "Exiled Demon of Gremory" to "A Demon's Reality". So yeah, get used to that. Let's get straight to the chapter.**

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **-Ryuujin96  
-TheLaughingStalkCan'tChange  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Edub102  
-JohnathanTheWon  
-TexasTank  
-Muzaka  
-ferodile  
-Team5dsforever  
-RangerElk76  
-darth56**

 **P.S. Vote if you want longer chapters (~7-10k) with a long wait for updates, or shorter chapters (~5-7k) with a shorter wait time.**

* * *

 **Arc I  
**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow  
**

 **Chapter II**

* * *

 ** _? Years Ago_**

 _"Hm? This seat was taken?" A man said as he looked at the seat he usually occupied at the restaurant._

 _"Oh? Did I take your seat mister? I apologize." The woman smiled at him with such brilliance, he was stunned for a second._

 _"It's fine. But mind if I join you? This table does have two seats."_

 _"Oh?" The woman raised her eyebrow. "I suppose so. After all, eating alone does get lonely."_

 _So he sat down in front of her, taking up the seat, and he quickly ordered something simple, but elegant._

 _"Now...what is a person that is not a Demon nor a Devil doing here of all places?_

 _The woman chuckled. "I suppose that even I cannot hide my presence and aura from a being such as you."_

 _"Nah, your looks are just plain obvious." The man laughed. "You should better hide your aura and looks better. Maybe using magic to change your looks and alter the... **light** you are giving off?"_

 _The woman shrugged. "Does it really matter? After all, I'm just here because I want to enjoy good food. I heard the City of Lucifaad had the best food, and it is simple to make as well."_

 _"I'll take that as a compliment."_

 _"Say...what is your dream, **your Majesty**?"_

 _"Che...to think that even **you** of all people are calling me that...I don't find it funny how you are trying to prove that you are more powerful than me, using that to mock and insult me. After all, you should remember who I am." The man turned angry, to cocky._

 _The woman smiled innocently. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

 _The man turned serious. "What do you mean...what is my dream?"_

 _"Everyone has a dream. I am merely asking you for yours."_

 _"I...don't see what you are talking about...?"_

 _The woman sighed in annoyance. "I guess I have to start explaining what a dream is to someone who is probably about a millennium older than me..."_

 _"Heh...when we are as old as we, you start losing track of the years."_

 _"A dream, is a goal one pursues to fulfill. Once they achieve it, they strive for another goal they view as an even greater dream. Every living being, even those created to be perfect beings, not born as the weak, such as we, have one. We all walk down a road, whether full of darkness or brightness just to achieve that dream."_

 _"Some walk down that road they choose for their entire lifetime, and they still don't manage to achieve the very dream they want to achieve. Even when they abandon their loved ones, so they don't get in the way, many still don't manage to reach the very first dream they set for themselves. Do you ever wonder exactly?"_

 _The man did not answer. In fact, it seemed like the woman did not want him to answer, for the dramatics._

 _"Willpower. That is what drives people forward. Not their strength. But how much they wish to reach that dream. Usually, it is because they have no one to lean to as well. The ones that usually succeed are the ones that have people to depend on. They think of their loved ones as they push forward."_

 _"So I ask of you...what is your dream?" The woman looked at him, studying his blank expression._

 _"My dream huh..."_

 _Minutes by minutes clocked by. Minutes turned to hours. Hours by hours clocked by. Hours turned to days._

 _And the man still thought._

 _The days turned into weeks._

 _And the woman still waited for him patiently._

 _At least, at the end of the third week, he finally said, "I have no dream."_

 _"Hm?" The woman raised an eyebrow. "No dream?"_

 _"Indeed. My life was full of fighting and ruling over my people. I never once thought of any dream."_

 _"Then come back here tomorrow."_

 _The man looked at her. "What for?"_

 _"I will be waiting for you here. Come back tomorrow, think of a dream overnight, and tell me tomorrow."_

 _The man shook his head. "I cannot come back tomorrow. I must fight in the war. I took a break today because we have recently triumphed over the Fallen Angels, and this is technically my victory party."_

 _The woman shrugged. "You can come if you want, or leave and forget about me. It is your choice."_

 _The man smiled at her. "To think that you will be this generous to me. I thought that someone like you, who possesses weapons that can kill me in one blow if I am unguarded, would attempted to kill me on sight."_

 _The woman frowned at him. "Why would you think that? When my reputation is in the supernatural world?"_

 _The man chuckled heartily. "I suppose that is true. I guess that even I have to remember that. I'll see if I'll be able to sneak back here tomorrow. I look forward to talking to you again...though it may be just an empty promise... **Seraph of the Heavens, Gabriel.** "_

 _And he vanished, leaving behind no trace._

 _"Heh...I guess that is right."  
_

 _She stood off of the stone stool she was sitting on for the past month, waiting patiently for the man to state his dream._

 _"After all..."_

 _She left behind a bill. Though she was a powerful supernatural being, she did not enjoy not paying people how had fed her such delicious food._

 _"You are a Demon..."_

 _She walked outside the door, stretching her arms._

 _"And not just any Demon..."_

 _She vanished in a beam of bright light that shot into the Heavens._

 _"I will be waiting for tomorrow..."_

 ** _"King of Demons, Satan."_**

* * *

Issei blinked, his eyes adjusting to the bright lights above him.

"Ah that's right...I somehow caught a human sickness." Issei sighed, as he stared up at the bright ceiling. He squinted his eyes, his eyes attempting to adjust to the high lights. "I honestly wonder...what exactly are my origins? I've always wondered..."

A knock was heard, and Serafall's voice was heard through the door. "Issei are you awake?"

"Come in." His voice was starting to grow more and more hoarse.

He quickly sniffed, the mucus going back inside of his nose to at least look presentable to the woman that loved him.

She sat down on the chair next to him. "How are you feeling."

In all honestly, Issei's body felt fragile, almost as strong as the glass window above his bed. But on the outside, he had to look strong, strong enough to protect her and all his loved ones.

"Good enough where I can fight."

His muscles screamed at him in pain as he clenched his fist.

Serafall noticed, and she jabbed him in the shoulder, making him hiss in pain.

"Why...why does it hurt so much?" Issei whispered. "Even if I got sick, it shouldn't hurt this much."

Serafall's eyes looked into his own silver. "What do you mean?"

"When you jabbed me, it normally wouldn't hurt. Well it would, but not as much as right now. Before, all it would do to me was leave a red mark for a few minutes, but now, it feels as if my cells are screaming in pain, and that you just chopped off my arm from the shoulder down." Issei frowned, his mouth pursing.

Serafall shrugged. "I guess you'll just stay in bed until your sickness fades away. I'll be going out again."

She stood up, and left the room, leaving Issei to his own thoughts.

"I wonder...is that dream supposed to be real? I wonder...what exactly was it? A memory? A vision?" He shrugged. "Whatever."

He stood up, his shoulder suddenly stopped burning. In fact, his body felt stronger than ever in a single second, almost as if someone had just granted him strength, removing all of the pain he had felt just moments before.

He shrugged, ignoring the strange phenomenon. "I guess I'll just train...have to get stronger."

* * *

Serafall walked along the streets of Auros, her admiring the flower that bloomed on the sidewalks easily, though there was no real sun.

She had heard that long ago, Devils were once able to see in the dark, their eyes able to see through the darkness that currently shrouded the Underworld at night. But during the Great War, the Seven Princes of Hell removed the Devil's ability to see through the darkness, as whenever they see an enemy, they would always strike out, attempting to kill them. This usually happened at night, when only the Devils could see through the heavy darkness.

Once the Seven Princes of Hell removed the Devil's unique ability, the Devils ended up unable to see past ten meters, only able to see a shadow of the person they were trying to look at.

She arrived at her destination.

Where was it exactly?

In perhaps the middle-class area of the city of Auros, where Serafall and Issei went on their first date, five years ago.

They still came here regularly, befriending the friendly waiter by the name of Dani Thompson.

But today, Serafall came here, mainly because she had a sinking feeling as if something was happening here. She opened the door, and her eyes widened in shock. On the floor, was a bloodied brunette.

"Dani!" She rushed forward, kneeling in front of the bloodied woman.

She opened her eyes. "Lucina Lucifuge...she attacked us...I don't know why."

Serafall's blood froze. Lucina Lucifuge. She was one of the most powerful Devils in the Old Maou Faction. Often overshadowed by her more powerful sister, Grayfia Lucifuge, she was still nothing to underestimate. Her power of ice exceeded even Serafall, and she was able to seduce most men easily within a single minute. In fact, Lucina was born a hybrid. Her mother was a Devil, and her father was a human. That was yet another reason why people pay more attention to Grayfia, a pure-blooded Devil. She was also, just as beautiful as she was powerful. Her beauty was only matched by two other people in the Underworld. Serafall Sitri, and Grayfia Lucifuge, both of which, are said to be the most beautiful women in the Underworld. They perhaps rival even Gabriel, the Seraph of the Heavens.

Serafall ran outside, pouring outside her magic so that she can sense the attacking Devil, that seemingly attacking the restaurant of Auros. Almost instantly, ice started to form around her feet, everywhere she stepped, the cold and hard substance formed underneath her foot.

Almost instantly, a rivaling ice slammed against hers.

"Lucina Lucifuge." She said, her mouth transforming into a curling smile, as she faced the one that had attacked Dani.

She was not how Serafall expected her to dress. What Serafall had expected, was a royal dress, one that symbolized a House. What she wore instead, was a cloak of the Commoners, the ones that were born of the lower Houses of the 72 Pillars, Extra Pillars, or a pure nobody.

She had the hood up, the brown fabric sitting comfortably on her form, as her face was shadowed by the hood. The only thing that Serafall was able to make out of her form hidden by the cloak was the silver hair. It spread down on both sides of her head, with no sort of accessory on her hair. Her smooth lips pursed as she stared at Serafall.

"Serafall Sitri."

Her voice was beautiful, to the point of Serafall wondering if it was an Angel, or a Devil.

"You must be wondering...why exactly have I decided to come here of all places...correct?"

Serafall knew that she should hold off fighting a Devil that was perhaps stronger than her, so she decided to nod her head, silently calling for Issei.

"You wouldn't understand to your fullest anyway...but I will tell you. Tell me...what are Demons?"

Demons, the strongest class of supernatural beings next to Dragons, led by Satan, the Lord of Wrath and the King of Demons himself. The Demons, made up of multiple classifications of Demons, such as Vampires, Goblins, Trolls, and whatnot. They were divided up into powers, levels of authority. The first, was Satan, the King of Demons. Next, after him, was his son, a son that was rumored he would never give birth to, for fear of him losing his throne as the King of Demons. His son, the Crowned Prince of Demons. Finally after him, was Vampires, starting from Shinso Vampires, to Dhamphir. After them, were a few other Demon races. But at the bottom, and will always stay at the bottom, are the hybrids. The ones without a pure Demon blood, a mix of Demon and another race.

"They are..." Serafall struggled to find her words, only for Lucina Lucifuge to cut her off with that beautiful voice that Serafall was so jealous of.

"I didn't expect you to know. Simply put, monsters are understatements to describe Demons. They can devour the souls of their closest families and loved ones without blinking an eye. They wouldn't even feel remorse." Lucina said, her tone cold. "But the worst thing is...the fact that they aside half-bloods, ones that do not have pure Demon blood. In fact, it becomes so bad, that they kill the ones that produced the hybrid, and kill the child itself. However...one of the main questions that have been bugging me...and I'm sure is bugging you right now, is what would happen if Satan produced a Prince...the Crowned Prince of Demons, the next King of Demons, but he was a hybrid? What would the Demons do, if their own King that despised hybrids was not a pure Demon himself? People predict that Satan will eventually mate with a Shinso Vampire, or any other Demon, or perhaps produce one himself with his own power, but I doubt that he will ever decide to produce a child that is a hybrid. Probably the rarest one is an Angel. An Angel high in the Heavens...deciding to fall down so low as to become the bearer of the child of Satan."

Lucina threw back her hood, and Serafall held back a strangled gasp.

She was the woman that Serafall had bumped into before, the one that had named herself "Annabel Lee". Serafall was the one to direct her to the restaurant that Dani Thompson worked at.

"But what would I tell you if..." The Lucifuge second-in-line heiress moved so fast, that when Serafall blinked, she was back with Dani in her hands. "What would I tell you if Dani herself, was a Dhamphir? A Demon. A Demon that hides in your ranks. One that has hidden her heritage away from both you and the false Gremory. How do you feel, heiress of Sitri? I can bet that she can consume your body and all of your blood without a single pang of remorse."

Serafall widened her eyes.

"Meh, whatever. It's not like you'll live long enough to feel upset with the Dhamphir."

 **Play - Fight! - SAO OST Vol 1.**

Lucina snapped her fingers, and a barrier formed around them. Serafall was worried about Issei, since he was taking quite his time to come over when she had used their code. There were many different types of signals that Issei and Serafall had. The one that Serafall had just used was her life being threatened, but not dying. Issei had not arrived yet, so Serafall was worried.

Lucina raised her hand, and ice formed on her pale fingertips.

Serafall turned serious, her worry fading away, until all there was, was a cold and empty shell, much like her ice, cold and unforgiving.

Her violet eyes shined, the ice wrapping around her body like a second layer of skin. Lucina just stood there, a smirk forming on her lips, as she awaited Serafall's attack tauntingly.

Serafall growled as she charged one of her moderate attacks, as if to test Lucina and the power of hers that the rumors boasted.

 **«Frozen Wasteland»**

Moderate. Not her most powerful spells. And yet, the barrier repelled the ice that had spread out in the battlefield. The entire field was washed over with ice, so thick, that it was nothing to not be joking about. The temperature dropped to below freezing, as ice spread out everywhere.

"Impressive." Lucina said. "But still not enough. Allow me to show you some spells that don't even compare to my real ones.

 **«Freeze-Burn»**

The ice that came out of her hands were so cold, that they burned the air around it, leaving behind a burning smell. The air around it distorted, as the ice got closer to Serafall. Her eyes widened as she quickly formed a ice barrier, only for it to crack upon impact.

Her eyes widened once the barrier shattered. Her violet eyes shone in shock and fear as the freezing cold ice neared her.

Only for her to be saved, just like every typical superhero story, where the superhero saves the lady in distress.

"To think that your barrier is strong enough to repel my power for a few straight minutes. I guess I'll show you what a real barrier is." Issei Gremory had arrived, unarmed, but Serafall knew that he can form swords whenever he wanted. He snapped his fingers, and a barrier, the same size as before formed over them. Lucina herself widened her eyes at the power of the barrier.

"To think that I would be able to even see one of the legendary four Super Devils, which consist of Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, and Issei Gremory. It is an honor." She bowed down politely. "I will give you my name, which you would most likely know. I am Lucina Lucifuge."

"I see. The sister of Grayfia Lucifuge, the wife of Shalba Beelzebub." Issei said thoughtfully. "I must ask you. What is someone of your position doing here?"

"That is none of importance."

"Oho?" Issei rose an eyebrow. "This is Anti-Maou territory. If you are seen here, I'm pretty sure that you are not going to be welcome."

"It's not like it matters. I was going to leave. Please remove the barrier, if you please."

Issei's eyes hardened, as he stared into Grayfia's own cold ones.

"I'm afraid that I will have to say no." His palms opened up, as swords made of living fire formed in his hands. The brilliant blue of the fire stunned even Lucina, as her eyes admired the living flames.

"To think that I will be able to witness...the flames of the legendary false Gremory..." Lucina whispered. She smirked. "I bet you don't even know your origin...where exactly did your powers come from?"

Issei widened his eyes.

"It is so simple...and yet people don't know." Lucina smiled at him. "I honestly wonder...how foolish are people nowadays? The answer is right in front of them..."

Issei narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to know my heritage to become powerful. I will tame these flames to the point where none could rival."

"Rival?" Lucina laughed at him. "Do you honestly think that your flames would be able to rival those of the Kin- I mean your father? Your father is the only being that can control the use the flames. I doubt that you will be able to even scrape his level. Even with him training you, you'll never be able to reach his level."

Issei growled, his teeth snapping at her like an animal. His teeth sharpened, as his eyes turned red. His ears turned pointed, and a tail popped out.

"To think that your transformation is coming this early..." Lucina mused. "Who would've known...normally it's around the age of a hundred."

Issei widened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? You are transforming into your real, true form for every time you use your flames." Lucina said. "You should really pay attention. Sooner or later, you _will_ transform into the being you really are. Your loved ones will start looking at you in fear, you enemies will try to kill you. And most of all...your family will be in danger do to your hunters. And your hunters are the predators, and you are the prey, even with your Soul-Devouring Flames."

Issei shook his head. "As long as my loved ones are alive, I will gladly transform into this... _being_ that I truly am."

"Foolish." Lucina whispered, before blurring out of existence.

Issei widened his eyes, before his swords rose up into a wide "X", the swords blocking Lucina's strike.

Issei flipped backwards, Lucina once again failing to hit Issei. He landed in a crouch, before exploding forwards, leaving behind a loud boom. Issei felt his bones scream under the pressure, but he gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain of moving his body faster than it usually can.

His right sword swung in a wide arc, Lucina leaning back, only for the second sword to jab forward, making Lucina forced to create an ice barrier to block the strike. Issei quickly front flipped, the momentum of the jab transferring to the the tip of the sword, as he flipped over Lucina. Lucina turned quickly, a large ice shield forming in front of her.

Issei started to swing, attempting to break through the shield. He swung right with the right sword, and slashed upwards with the left. He jumped up, spinning like a corkscrew as he kicked the shield. Instead of pushing Lucina back, Issei ended up bouncing off of the wall. He flipped in midair, landing in a crouch once again.

He dashed forward this time, his legs moving in a blur. His sword strikes were fast and fluid, much like the wind. However, with every strike, his strikes grew slower and weaker.

He whispered.

 **«Starburst Stream»**

Issei moved as if something else was controlling him the outside. His right sword swung horizontally, from left to right, but Lucina easily dodged it, but Issei followed the right sword's strike with an uppercut with the left sword, the momentum making him spin around in a full circle. Lucina cursed as she rose up a barrier made of ice, the swords cracking the hastily made shield. He then slashed horizontally with both swords at once, once again spinning a full circle, causing Lucina to be pushed back. He did another spin, his swords once again swinging at once. He then slashed downwards in an "X", before doing an "X" upwards.

Lucina grunted as she moved back to attempt to recover her ground, only for Issei to be right in front of her in an instant.

His swords then flew into another position, his left sword going to a diagonal slash, down-left and his right sword going up-right at the same time. Lucina narrowed her eyes at the strange attack pattern, only for Issei to spin around, losing sight of his "opponent", letting go of his swords, before grabbing onto them into a reverse grip. He then did a reverse grip downwards "X" with both swords, before corkscrewing and shifted his grip on the swords once again.

Lucina was honestly surprised by how much she was pushed back, her barrier of ice cracking under the pressure that Issei had created. If she was honest, she was going to lose if the strikes had continued.

He slashed downwards "X", before an upwards "X".

With every strike Issei did, the barrier that Lucina was trying to maintain cracked once more.

He then did a diagonal top-right to bottom-left slash with right sword, spinning in a full circle. Power rippled out of the swords, leaving behind blue slashes in the air where they once were. His left sword flew horizontally from right to left, before doing an uppercut with the right, and then the left. He then did a downward vertical slash with the right one, before a downward diagonal with the left, spinning in another circle. He did yet another downward diagonal slash with the left, before thrusting forward with the right, the sword held in his right hand stabbing straight through the shield, in front of Lucina's face.

"Game over." He whispered.

He lunged, the left sword stabbing straight through the now-broken barrier of ice, as the sword struck at Lucina.

Only for her to teleport a few meters away.

Issei panted, the continuous sword motions taking a toll on his body.

"Impressive. Truly impressive." Lucina Lucifuge praised.

Issei nearly collapsed, but he remained standing, to remain as Serafall's shield, to remain as her protection.

"You are already tired yourself. You can see that."

Issei shook his head. "No...I'm going to remain here. To fight you until you die. Even if it takes my own life."

Lucina frowned in disappointment.

"To think that you...of all people, the false Gremory, the one who was isolated since he was 'born'. The one that was abandoned by the family that had saved him, would ever think about protecting someone. Someone who is a Devil, something your race should despise. Not only that, but someone so weak that they can be barely counted as a Devil. That Sitri over there, is a disappointment to the Devil society. Born with such talent, but cannot even damage me when I am holding myself back. You should just leave her, leave everyone in the Anti-Maou Faction, and join us, the Old Maou. We have much more powerful woman, including me."

Serafall widened her eyes when Lucina said that Issei was not a Devil, but something else.

"I was just going to knock you away and run with Serafall...but now..."

One emotion had always turned the battle around, whether humans or supernatural beings. The reason is because that one emotion gives one power, a reason to fight for, something to burn off of.

Most is love. The want to see their loved ones again. To see them before they die.

Others, was hatred. They wanted to kill the one that had tried to kill them.

But Issei's, was rage.

And as a Devil of Wrath, his Rage was much easier to trigger.

" **I will kill you.** "

Power.

It flowed out of his body in waves, wrapping around him like a second skin. The barrier...or at least, what _was_ the barrier, was shattered, even though the person that made it was Issei, who destroyed it with a single burst of power. Flames, the color of the human sky, flickered.

She clucked. "To think that I would have to face you at your full power at all times. No...this isn't your full power. This is your rage. It would've been greater, if you had come to save the Sitri when you weren't just finished with your training. If you were at full power, with your rage, I would've been vaporized by now."

Rage.

It filled Issei to the core, his eyes burning red as the Demonic eyes locked onto Lucina's.

Her instincts screamed at her to raise her forearms and block it, so she did. Gauntlets made of the finest ice wrapped around her forearms, but they still shattered, Issei appearing in front of her.

Flames whipped around him, as fire burst from his hands. The blue flames were held in front of her face, as she quickly jumped backwards.

 **"Soul-Devouring Flames."**

Her eyes widened as she shifted to the right, barely dodging the flames that went after her.

"I will kill you..."

She flipped backwards, her cloak being ripped away from her body as Issei missed her body.

She wore a silver dress, the clothing of a noble such as her.

" **I will kill you.** "

Her silver eyes. They widened in horror as more power exploded out of him.

 **«Burning Blizzard»**

A Blizzard. It was formed by Lucina's power, the ice and snow so cold that it burned. It distorted the air, burning the ground.

 **"I WILL KILL YOU!"**

The burning ice did not stop the enraged male, his eyes glowing red, flames forming into _horns_ on the top of his head, a tail sprouting out of his tailbone. His skin was deathly pale, as he fought through the ice, ignoring the burns that his skin had taken on.

Lucina widened her eyes. 2nd degree burns. Even when they were extremely painful, it did not stop the charging male at all.

"To think that his power...is almost on par with the King himself. To think that he was this powerful. His transformation..." Lucina's blood ran cold, even it wasn't cold at all.

To any normal man or woman, it would seem as if she were sprouting nonsense and insane words, like any person would at death's door. But to anyone that knew the truth, it made complete sense.

Who would've known that someone could become this powerful at the age of 23?

Time stopped. Literally.

A gate appeared about 3 meters away from her. The gate was full of indescribable horror. Any human that would see it would have ended their lives as quick as they can, unable to take the shock and terror from a single glance of the gate. A supernatural being as powerful as Lucina, just got shivers, and an irresistible feeling to cower under a rock and pray to God, despite God being dead and a Devil feeling pain from prayers.

And a man appeared.

Lucina stumbled backwards, away from Issei's flames. The frozen blue flames were a foot away from Lucina's face. Lucina stared wide-eyed at the man that had appeared in front of her.

He stood at a height of seven feet. Horns were at the top of his head. His legs were a ram's, the being's legs in front of her having slight hair on his legs, the hooves at the bottom making a loud sound as it stepped.

"K-K..." Lucina stuttered. "Lord Satan!"

The King of Demons himself stood in front of her, his true form that not many have glanced upon.

Satan took a single glance at her, before looking at Issei.

"To think that he'll unlock his powers this early." Satan said, his eyes narrowing. "I wonder...what could've triggered it?"

He turned his eyes toward Lucina. His red eyes narrowed at her.

"It wasn't me your Majesty! I swear on my life! He unlocked it at the age of 13, before I even met him before! I only met him today in person!"

Satan chuckled. Before laughing. "I like you already...to think that you would assume like I didn't know what had caused him to unlock his powers. I already knew what had caused his powers to awaken."

He looked at Issei.

"Still...I wished that he would've gotten a better life. All youngsters should. Even that disgusting Gremory, Sir Zechy or something...they shouldn't suffer. I knew that I should've led my army of Demons to cause more deaths to the Devils, to avoid this."

He shrugged.

"The past is the past. I'll be seeing you, second heiress of the House of Lucifuge."

And he disappeared.

Lucina frowned, before also teleporting away, knowing that if she stayed longer, than she would have been devoured by the flames that were now out of the time-stopping spell.

* * *

 **And done!  
**

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter, especially since Grayfia's sister has officially been introduced. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight...kinda. I didn't really put much effort into the fight, so yeah. That's why its not my top quality fighting...type, story...stuff? So yeah. I hope that I can type it better, but it's been two weeks since I have updated, so I wanted to update this.  
**

 **Which reminds me, please update soon DanzyDanz! I want to read the next chapter of "Death's Journey: Smokes and Shadows".**

 **Same to you, Grey-Senpai. Please update "Paradox" or "Afterlife". Also, thanks for following my story! (You can see the list of 100 in the last chapter)**

 **And Shirou Fujimura, please update "Devil Reborn Redux". "Devil Reborn Redux Abridged" will be a possibility, my third in my to-do list on Facfiction.**

 **And finally, bluePrintLV, please update "Broken Wings: To the Beginning". Really want to read the prequel of the popular story, "Broken Wings".**

 **Anyway, if some of you are wondering, "How exactly did Issei not beat Lucina right away? He's a Super Devil correct?" The reason for this, is as I slightly touched during the fight. It would've been true, Issei could beat Lucina, but he was not as his peak condition, while she was. Issei had just finished training, which was right after his miraculous recovery from his illness. He was exhausted, while Lucina was at her peak, warmed up with the fight against Dani Thompson.**

 **Which reminds me, she will play a bigger part in the story. Not a really big part, like Lucina, but a minor part, much like all of the future characters I will introduce.**

 **Also, which do you think is a better summary?  
**

 **Full Summary: "Save yourself." That was the last memory the boy found in the Garden of Lucifaad had. He was taken in by the Gremory Family, taking on the name of Issei Gremory. When the Devil Civil War had struck, he had fought in it, which changed his fate forever. He had become the only low-class Devil to get a Military Promotion straight to Ultimate Class. Before he left the Underworld due to the grief of his loved one passing, he had been granted his Evil Pieces, and he made the sister of a certain beautiful silver-haired maid his Queen. However, as his peerage grew as the years passed by, more and more, he realized, that his young and naive sister needed his help. When she is trapped by the marriage of the Phenex and Gremory, he took it upon himself to save her from a hopeless marriage, revealing himself to the Underworld.  
**

 **Full Summary: "Save yourself." That was the last memory the boy found in the Garden of Lucifaad had. Taken in by the Gremory family and taking on the name of Issei Gremory, his fate changed forever when the Devil Civil War struck. When his loved one passed away, he left the Underworld due to grief, unable to take the pain of losing one of the only people that accepted his existence as the outcast of Gremory. Before he left, however, he made the sister of a certain beautiful silver-haired maid his Queen. When he comes back to the Underworld to save his young and naive sister from a loveless marriage that was arranged by the nobles of the 72 Pillars, his Reality unraveled, as the world he dreamed of may no longer be a dream. The world he wanted, will become, the Demon's Reality. And the Reality, was an unraveled tale of tragedy and loss. But he will push away the pain and despair, to forever honor, the soul of the beautiful raven-haired woman he loved two centuries ago.**

 **You guys choose which one. It will be the new official summary. I'm currently using the second one, but it's really you guys' choice if you want me to switch back to the old one.**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

Peerage:  
 **King:** Issei Gremory  
 **Queen:** Closed  
 **Knight:** Closed _(Credit to War historian)_  
 **Knight:** Closed  
 **Rook:** Closed _(credit to Ryuujin96)_  
 **Rook:** Closed  
 **Bishop (x2):** Closed  
 **Pawn (x8):** Open  
 **8 Pawns** open for suggestion.

 **Don't forget to vote on whether you want smaller chapters with faster updates, or longer chapters with slower updates! Same with the summary!**


	6. Arc 1: III

**And welcome back to another chapter!  
**

 **My story's popularity exploded with last chapter, reaching 7k views, 148 follows, 105 favorites, and 78 reviews! This is my best story in my year of writing Fanfiction!**

 **Also, thank you for favorite and following my story SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan! It really warmed my heart when another of my most favorite Fanfiction writers decided to read my stuff! (The other being Grey-Senpai). Thank you so much for reading!  
**

 **And thank you all loyal readers for sticking to my story, as well as reviewing, such as AcclaimingTR, Ryuujin96, and RangerElk! You have been with me for as long as I can remember (no not really, but close!)  
**

 **-RangerElk76  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Team5dsforever  
-orca3553  
-TexasTank  
-ChinRa  
-Ryuujin96  
-SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
-darth56  
-TheLaughingStalkCan'tWakeUp  
-Edub102  
**

 **P.S. I really wish for bluePrintLV, Shirou Fujimura, King of Plot Bunnies, Paynis, and whatever else popular writers out there to read my story as well! It really makes me happy when a popular writer decides to read a not-so-popular story such as mine. Also, many thanks Ryuujin96 for the help on the two swords that Issei will receive on this chapter.  
**

 **AHEM. Onto the chapter. Dani Thompson will not play a major role anytime in this story. Well unless, I change my mind. In my thoughts, she will only play minor and supporting roles.  
**

 **And finally, forgive me for the delayed update. I have gotten a terrible cold and it took me forever to get better. So yeah. Enjoy. Also, in some parts I put Houvdon. Those parts are completely intentional. I repeat. Those parts are intentional.  
**

* * *

 **Arc I**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow  
**

 **Chapter III**

* * *

He stood.

A lone male stood looking up at the moon. He sighed as he raised up the glass bottle. He looked at the table listed on the back, named as "Nutrition Facts". He re-read the ingredients and how much "nutrition" it contained, before sighing once again.

He took another drink, before pursing his lips.

"I really shouldn't be drinking..."

"Yeah you shouldn't."

A woman walked out and stood next to him on the balcony. She was beautiful, her long hair waving around in the sun. Her raven hair glistened in the sun, her smile seemingly lighting up the world. Her violet eyes stared into the distance with him.

His silver hair waved in the cold winter breeze as well. His black sleeveless shirt did not protect him from the coldness of the wind, but he didn't catch a cold. He never did. The woman, on the other hand, shivered as the breeze went through her thin dress.

"You should head back inside Serafall." The man said concerned for her well-being. "It's cold. You'll catch a cold."

"Funny coming from someone that's one wearing a sleeve-less shirt and a pair of shorts." Serafall Sitri shot back at him. "I'll stay out here however long it takes before you come back inside Issei."

"You make it sound like I'm staying outside until you agree with me in an arguement..." Issei Gremory said. "Which obviously, is not happening."

Serafall shrugged, her loose dress falling over one shoulder, revealing one strap of her purple bra.

"Whatever. Where you go I go."

"Including the shower?" Issei chuckled jokingly.

"I can." Serafall rebutted, her voice changing into a seducing voice. "We can do more than a shower." She leaned against his side, tilting her head up, cursing her short frame, and blew her breath into his ear.

As expected, like every other pitiful attempt, he shrugged off her attempt at seduction.

"Meh. I would like to have a clean body."

Serafall sighed in annoyance.

"When were you ever this difficult?"

"Since we met?" Issei smirked at her. "You just never noticed because you were too entranced by my natural charms~"

Serafall pouted at him. She quickly formed a shard of ice and threw it at him, but he easily flicked it aside. "Oh come on. You know that's true Serafall. Don't even try to deny it."

She huffed, puffing out her cheeks, and moved away from him, as if that was his punishment for arguing with her. Only for her to immediately shiver and scoot back to him, making him smirk in triumph.

She whispered. "Why...why do we have to fight?"

Issei felt a smirk climbing up his face. "To defeat the Anti-Maou Faction, and be able to gain rights. Bring the Maou to justice, and have all low-class gain equal rights like the Noble Devils of the Old."

Serafall pursed her lips. "Indeed."

He sighed. He looked at her. "You know...I wonder how much longer it is going to take for my two swords to be forged."

Serafall shrugged. "Why don't you check tomorrow? I'll go with you."

Issei smiled at her. "Thanks for the offer, but I'll go alone. Don't know how long it's going to take, and I'm not completely sure if they are finished. Don't want to waste your time. You have training don't you?"

Serafall glared at him. "Don't you have training?"

Issei frowned. "I don't know why...but whenever I attempt to use my Soul-Devouring Flames, I can never get it perfect. It's like something is holding me back. Something is preventing me from using it from it's full potential. That's why I am picking up swords, so that I can use something instead of my flames, just in case they malfunction on me."

Serafall nodded, understanding. "I understand. Just be careful alright?"

His arrogant smirk was the answer she got. "I'm going to be perfectly fine. It is you I am worried about. Will you be already training without my supervision?"

Serafall widened her eyes in surprise, before snarling at him in anger. "Issei Gremory..."

He laughed, dodging her lighting-fast attacks as if they were nothing.

And that got their relationship status up a bit.

* * *

He sighed.

It turned out, his two custom swords needed a couple of hours before they were fully ready. He could take them now, but it wouldn't be the best of quality, and would not last as long as if he were to wait an extra two hours.

Issei sat down on the chair quietly, annoyed by the fact that he had to wait longer.

"Sir?"

The blacksmith came out, his face covered in soot, as his apron was black from the hot coals he was forced to work with.

"Your first sword is ready."

Issei blinked in confusion.

"I believe you heard me wrong. I said that your second sword requires a couple more of hours. Your first sword is already ready for use." The blacksmith clarified.

Issei frowned. "You should just say that your second sword isn't ready yet."

"My apologies my Lord."

"I am no Lord." Issei said, before walking over to the table where his first sword lay.

It was a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black hilt connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of the sword's blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray.

"This is good."

Issei picked up the black sword.

"Have you named these two swords yet?" Issei asked.

"No I have not. I decided to leave the naming to the owner of the swords."

Issei pondered. "How about you named them? You are the maker of them."

The blacksmith pondered. "How about Oblivion? The one to make all Evil extinct?"

Issei pondered. "I guess. What about my second sword?"

"I would say Ma-Soukon. Reason? Well...many call you the Demon Child of Gremory, and Soukon being Scar. A Demon Scar. A sword that will leave behind scars in one's mind and body if they survive."

"What a brilliant mind you are..." Issei muttered, his eyebrow raising. "May I ask for your name?"

"My name shouldn't waste a smudge of my Lord's memory." The blacksmith said.

Issei sighed, and shook his head. "Unbelievable...also, shouldn't you focus on my second sword?"

"Ah yes." The blacksmith shook out of his thoughts. "Apologies."

He then went to work. A couple of hours later, he spoke up from his hard work.

It was aqua-colored. Its grip is a darker color than the rest of the blade and is completely straight. It leads up to a crossguard that is exactly perpendicular to the grip and is designed to look like a pair of conjoined dagger blades. At the center of the guard is a large aquamarine gem. The blade itself is a deep aqua color, the base of the blade has a light-aqua attachment that causes the blade to have a natural indentation when one traces its length due to the angle that the attachment bends at.

"Ma-Soukon is done." He said quietly.

"You have my gratitude."

Issei left behind a enough gold to be worth ¥67,000.

The blacksmith looked at it, before chuckling.

"To think you will actually decide to use something besides your flames. You truly are interesting... _Houvdon._ "

A bright holy light shined in the shop, and a being with curly blonde hair appeared. Her twelve feathery wings folded behind her. "Che...why are you taking such a risk?"

"Well, he won't notice will he?" The blacksmith glowed in a black demonic light, before growing seven feet tall. Ram's horns sprouted out of the top of his head, as his legs turned turned into an animal's hindquarters. His feet turned into hooves. Satan smirked. "Why do you have to be so rude, **Seraph of the Heavens** , Gabriel?"

Gabriel smiled at him. "It's just constructive criticism about your way of the plan."

Satan's smile faltered. "Gabriel...I have thought about every single path. _Every_ path that each of us will take. It will all lead to the dream I have told you all those years ago. It will. It has to."

Gabriel sighed. She sat down on a spare chair, but Satan frowned. He snapped his fingers and a more comfortable one made with a cushion appeared. She smiled at him, and sat down, while Satan took the poorly made wooden one Gabriel sat in a few seconds ago.

"Look Gabriel...Houvdon has to grow up soon. Well, he already did. His transformation is almost complete. He only has a couple of times left before he transforms into what he really is. Or, he only has at most, one time if he releases all of his inner rage. He _will_ transform into the real Houvdon that we have carefully sealed away for not only his, but _all_ beings' safety. The world that you have dreamed off will never be able to be unraveled. The Reality that we have all dreamed of...Demons. Angels. Fallen. Youkai. The Reality. The Perfect World."

"Ah yes..." Gabriel said. "But it will always be...our Everdistant Utopia."

* * *

Issei walked, his new swords in their sheathes, one aqua, the other black, respectively.

He sighed. "When will something interesting happen?"

And of course, he jinxed himself.

Commotion rose, and several villagers quickly ran.

He managed to grab one of them. "Tell me, what is going on?"

"I-It's the Old Maou Faction! Lead by Lucina Lucifuge!"

His eyes widened.

The villager struggled out of his grip, and scrambled for his life. Issei smelled smoke. He quickly bolted in that direction.

Flames the color of the human sky burst form his hands, as he quickly formed a large semi-circle barrier, to hold off the Old-Maou attackers from the villagers. He gritted his teeth as he touched the hilt of Oblivion by reaching behind his back.

He couldn't fight them. Not yet.

Why now? Now of all times? He thought to himself. "What changed?" He murmured aloud.

He looked behind him, and saw that most of the citizens have left. He sighed, before he released control of the flames, making them run wild. The blue flames burned the house and buildings around them.

And his eyes turned into a solid red, and shined a yellow light.

Or was it just the trick of the light?

He stepped forward, as did someone on the other side raising an arm to stop the Old Maou Faction from advancing. The figure threw off her hood, revealing silver hair. Her silver eyes shined as she stared at Issei.

"Issei Gremory. We meet again."

Issei almost snarled at her like an animal.

"Indeed, we do, Lucina Lucifuge."

Lucina smirked. "You know...the Old Satan Faction calls you **Swordsman of Devouring Souls,** due to your flames."

Issei wet his lips, the dry tissue cracking due to how dry they were. "Is that so..."

He then reached behind him, pulling out Oblivion and Ma-Soukon, the swords gleaming in the light of the flames that had gathered around them. He stood alone, his swords shining in the light, facing over a thousand men. He smirked. "Fight me...I'm sure with your numerous numbers, you still cannot defeat me."

Lucina Lucifuge smirked. "I will see how well you are in the physical stage." She unfolded her Devils wings, and sat on top of an unharmed rooftop.

 **«Sonic Leap»**

He dashed forward, Oblivion in his right hand, Ma-Soukon in his left. Oblivion swung downwards, splitting one's body in half, the two halves hitting the ground before their hearts could even beat once.

 **«Double Circular»**

His swords went into a large circular motion, leaving behind traces of blue fire in the form of a circle. He switched Ma-Soukon into a reverse grip swiftly, and spun in a circle like a corkscrew. Those stupid enough to attempt to take advantage of him not moving were instantly killed by the fast moving blades.

Issei couldn't use the techniques that he had developed that required him to put all of his weight into one side. If he did, he was easily vulnerable. he had to focus on all sides at once, his step cautious, both swords to his side.

 **«Deadly Sins»**

His instincts detected arrows flying at him, so he spun around, his sword slashing downwards, slashing aside one arrow, before spinning around, and swinging diagonally to the right. He then swung to the upper left, before bringing back down to the right, and finally swinging upwards, the momentum of the sword carrying him into a backflip. He swung to the left, spinning, before the sword cut through another one while spinning around, before raising his sword, the flat of the blade hitting the final arrow.

Despite, being in a battle, they all froze in shock, staring with mouths gaping, unbelieving how he had managed to _cut in half_ seven arrows speeding at him at once.

He dashed forward, taking advantage of the situation.

 ** **«Horizontal Square** »**

Four quick slashes in the shape of a square. That decapitated multiple Devils per swing.

Lucina widened her eyes. "This man...he is like a Demon on a battlefield...uncaring and showing no remorse for the lives he had taken. Even I feel slight pity for the ones I strike down."

"Lucina Lucifuge!" Issei screamed. "Have I proved enough? Come down...FIGHT ME!"

And yet, she still shook her head, deciding to watch Issei slaughter more Devils.

Techniques that he had used were memorized in her head.

 ** **«Rage Spike** »**

 ** **«Sharp Nail** »**

 ** **«Vertical Square** »**

In less than an hour, almost a fourth of her raiding force was already destroyed.

Issei's rage was fueled, his eyes burning with revenge when he remembered how Lucina had spoken about Serafall. The way she had insulted the woman he had loved. His swords gleamed with just as much anger as him, as he dashed forward, his swords swinging as blades of death.

"Lucina...at least tell me this! Who am I?! Where do my powers come from?!" Issei continued to question the beautiful silver-haired Devil, the woman's expression emotionless.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Lucina said, her voice hard and concealed. "I'll need permission from your father. After all, he has many enemies."

Issei snarled, his eyes turning wide, his silver eyes transforming into pure red eyes. _Pure_. Flames burst out of him, turning out of control.

Lucina widened her eyes. "What the-!"

Screams of agony.

They filled the air, as over hundreds of Devils died at once.

"This is..."

* * *

 _"Hello Issei." A man with black hair said, his black eyes staring at a young Issei with love. The 13 year old boy smiled up at the man, his silver hair moving in the wind, as his black eyes stared at the man who he saw as his father figure._

 _"Uncle Oscurare!" The young teenage male said in excitement. "Glad to have you here today! What are you doing here?"_

 _Oscurare smiled at him. "Just visiting my nephew. Or the person I see as my own son."_

 _Issei brilliant smile lit up Oscurare's heart. "Thanks Oscurare! I see you as my father as well!"_

 _His innocent smile made Oscurare's heart clench. He still remembered, when the children he had grown up with, including himself, had innocent smiles such as he. Oh they had lost their smiles when their village was raided by the Old-Maou Faction. They had lost their families. Few survived, including him, but he had permanently lost the innocent smile he once had when he had seen the bloodshed._

 _He swore that he will protect that innocent smile. That smile as much as he can._

 _"Let's play Issei! It is snowing for the first time in years after all." Oscurare said, pointing outside the window._

 _It was indeed snowing, the beautiful land turning into a endless world of snow._

 _"Alright!" Issei cheered, taking a single step, before a voice called out._

 _"Issei! What has gotten you so excited?" Venelana Gremory stepped out of a room, her violet eyes looking at Issei, before going to Oscurare. Her eyes lit up in surprise. "Oscurare, we weren't expecting you. Why are you here?"_

 _"Well, to visit my childhood friend of course!"_

 _Oscurare and Venelana were childhood friends, and were friends since they were less than 10 years of age. When they were in high school, they had actually started to date. However, they agreed to break up their relationship due to arranged marriages and such. But they remained in close contact, sometimes even the holding of hands, or kisses on the cheek, but never to the point of completely cheating on their married ones. Well, Zeoticus Gremory had a harem, the females hidden from the public to keep up his public image, but Oscurare had one woman to have sexual activities with, and one woman only._

 _Venelana shook her head at Oscurare's reason. "I'm fine."_

 _Oscurare narrowed his eyes. "Are you truly?"_

 _She knew what he was hinting at. The fact that she was part of a noble's harem. Of course it wasn't fine, but she had to act like it._

 _Issei looked at his Mother and Father figures, before saying aloud. "Mother?"_

 _She shook her head. "It is nothing. Why don't you go play with Oscurare?"_

 _"Okay Mother!"_

 _Issei followed Oscurare outside, to play in the snow._

 _Only to trip on the front steps, scraping his knee against the wooden steps._

 _"Ow!" He said, his knee burning as blood oozed out._

 _"Issei, are you okay?" Oscurare said, concerned for the young male's well-being._

 _"Yeah...but that thing just tripped me!" Issei pointed angrily at the wooden stairs._

 _Oscurare raised his eyebrow, before laughing. "Issei...Issei...you tripped yourself! The stairs couldn't do anything to you!"_

 _"R-really?" Issei looked at his scraped knee. "No, that must not have happened! The Maou cannot trip on himself!"_

 _Issei Gremory had always wished to become a Maou. Why? He had seen how low-class Devils were treated in public. He had soon those homeless Devils treated unfairly as well. He wanted to change it. Change the Underworld for the better._

 _Oscurare chuckled. "Heh, to be a Maou, you have to beat Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus, Katerea Leviathan, or Rizervim Livan Lucifer. Defeat them, and you will gain the title of Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Leviathan, or Lucifer."_

 _"Oh! The bastards?!"_

 _"Language Issei! You don't want to seem informal."_

 _"Whatever~" Issei sang out, before skipping away._

 _Oscurare shook his head at Issei's carelessness, but passed it away, since it was only natural for him to be careless. He was still a child._

 _He followed Issei to just finally forget about the looming war. To play in the snow. To forget all, to become carefree once more._

* * *

Issei screamed in rage as his swords flashed wildly. power rippling out of his body.

Lucina widened her eyes once again, as his power exceeded what anyone had ever witnessed.

"Impossible...his transformation..."

Issei's eyes glowed bright red. He released a feral roar as he charged at Lucina.

* * *

 _"Why?" Oscurare muttered. "Why didn't you save me?"_

 _Blood oozed out of his neck._

 _Issei widened his eyes. "W-what?"_

 _"You could've saved me."_

 _Oscurare reached out, and a wormhole appeared next to his hand. He stretched it inside, and Serafall appeared through the portal that exists between dimensions. "You could've saved me...but you were too worried about your pride and your own life. You could've saved me, and I could've saved us both."_

 _"You shall lose whatever is closest to you."_

 _Oscurare wrapped his arms around Serafall's neck._

 _And squeezed._

 _She choked, and Oscurare slammed his hand through her back, snapping bones. She screamed in agony, and Issei shook in fear._

 _He still couldn't do anything._

 _Nothing._

 _'What should I do? What **can** I do?'_

 _Nothing._

 _Emptiness._

 _Hollow._

 _Destruction._

 _He can simply do nothing but watch the nightmare happen again and again._

 _Fear._

 _Darkness._

 _Terror._

 _They all radiated in his mind._

 _Nothing but let out utter hate and fear. Let out everything, as he can do nothing but simply watched his loved one die._

 _He screamed._

* * *

Issei growled, as the last of the Old-Maou soldiers died by his own hands, his fingers and blades stained with so much blood. His blue flames exploded with such power once again, and Lucina Lucifuge flinched at the power.

"To think that he would go this crazy..."

Nothing can stop him. Nothing but her.

Sure, she can leave, but she wasn't that heartless to leave all of the remaining civilians of this town to Issei's hands, especially if he was in this enraged state.

"Dear Satan...please help me..." She prayed to the King of Demons, hoping that with their connection, he can empower her to at least knock some sense into Issei and bring him back to normal.

 _"Hah...to think that you'll need my help."_

The voice of the Demon King spoke into her mind.

 _"Hmm? Oh, Issei is starting his transformation extremely quickly. The only way to stop him is by...stopping his heart."_

Lucina widened her eyes. "What? Stop his heart?!"

 _"I never said to kill him, did I? Just stab him in his heart. He'll regenerate afterwards. Trust me on that...if you will ever trust the King of Demons, the Lord of Wrath. who is known for his lies and smooth-tongue."_

"Well...what else can I do besides listen to you?" Lucina said.

She stood. Her silver eyes shined, as she looked at the rampaging Issei. His teeth had grown into sharp canines. His eyes were close to a crimson red, all over. His ears were pointed, much like an elf in legends, as a leathery tail stretched out of his tailbone.

 **«Spear of Cocytus»**

One of her most powerful ice spells, a large spear of ice formed in her hands. She clenched it tightly, her hand shaking.

She didn't know what made her so nervous. Was it Issei's power that can devour her soul? Or was it Satan, who was currently watching.

"Demon King...please help me." She prayed to the horned Demon, before spreading out her wings. She dashed forward, her spear already reeling back. Time slowed, but didn't stop, and she knew it was the power of the King of Demons that was helping her.

She lunged forward, her spear missing Issei, even the slowing of time. He was much too fast, even with time being slowed by the Demon King himself.

Time resumed normally, and Lucina's instincts and reflexes immediately blocked Issei's strike with Oblivion quickly. She quickly spun her spear in a circle, forming a shield with how fast the spear swung.

Oblivion and Ma-Soukon struck against her spear quickly and rapidly. She gritted her teeth as it nearly fell out of her grip. She clenched her hands tighter, as her silver eyes narrowed. Time seemed to speed up, as his strikes got faster and Lucina's blocking gained speed as well.

 **«Frozen Enhancement»**

Ice gathered around them, wrapping around Lucina's spear. Her narrowed eyes burned with anger, as she cannot be on the offense, and was stuck with having to defend against Issei. She screamed in rage, her spear knocking Oblivion aside, before smashing her spear's shaft against the flat of Ma-Soukon's blade. With both swords at the side, Issei falling backwards, Lucina stabbed forward with her spear, glowing blue ice wrapped around the blade of the spear, aiming for Issei's beating heart, his lips pulled back into a snarl.

If only it were that easy.

Flames exploded out of his body, the flames hitting Lucina.

She screamed in agony, as parts of her skin started to burn. Her spear immediately melted, as the explosion of power damaged her magical circuits. She felt the burning of her circuits inside of both arms, burned out due to the immense power of Issei's flames. She attempted to form another spear of ice, but she failed to do so. No...that wasn't the right wording.

She _did_ form a spear of ice, but it quickly shattered, the burning sensation in her arm ignited once more, as pain rippled throughout her body.

Issei appeared in front of her, his dual sword swinging downwards, leaving behind an arc of flames.

She closed her eyes, as if it would cause the pain to lessen.

Only to feel none.

She opened her eyes, to see Katerea Leviathan in the sword's path. A barrier was formed in front of her, but it quickly cracked.

"Get out of here! Teleport out!" Katerea screamed, as she reinforced her barrier.

"My magic circuits! They are burned out!" She screamed.

"Shit!" Katerea cursed, as her glasses cracked. Issei snarled, his canine teeth snapping at the brunette.

"Creuserey!"

With her shout, Creuserey Asmodeus charged at Issei Gremory. Unlike most nobles who used their magic, Creuserey had no talent for magic. He was barely able to do teleportation, so he was an outcast to the Asmodeus family. His noble-like dark clothing hid his figure well, as his pale skin stood out from the dark clothing. He reached into his robes, and the drawing of two swords were heard.

Creuserey stood against Issei Gremory.

"Come on false Gremory..." He muttered. "Show me the power that has gotten you so feared in the Old Maou Faction!"

Issei roared, his voice turning feral.

He disappeared, and Creuserey effortlessly blocked a strike from the back, spun around, his swords striking against Issei's. Their swords flashed and sparked against each other, as Creuserey gritted his teeth.

He can already feel his arms straining against Issei's own power, his physical abilities much higher than even Creuserey, who spent his entire life training with the sword.

Creuserey jumped back, his blade unlocking from the lock that Issei had on his swords.

 _The thing that made Creuserey such a dangerous Devil was not because of his Asmodeus heir title that he had gained from pure combat experience, and not birth-right or magic power._

Creuserey jumped back, narrowing dodging Oblivion and Ma-Soukon at once. He struck out with his right sword, only for Issei's swords to already be there, blocking the sword with both Oblivion and Ma-Soukon. Creuserey struck forward with a jab with his left sword, only for Ma-Soukon to appear and knock it aside, Oblivion still blocking Creuserey's first sword.

 _It was not because of his overwhelming power with the skills of the blade._

He did a backflip, crossing his swords in mid-air as Oblivion struck in the middle of the "X" his swords made. Creuserey did a horizontal slash with his right sword to keep Issei away while he was in the air. He landed facing Issei, as he panted.

"I really am out of touch...fighting opponents that have no real style due to them not being in their right mind. Even with no style, I can see no mistake in his fighting."

Creuserey panted, as his swords leveled in front of him.

 _It was not because of his high position in the political power of the Old Maou Faction._

Issei charged forward, and Creuserey jumped back, Oblivion and Ma-Soukon striking where he once stood.

"Attack the heart!" Lucina screamed out.

Creuserey's eyes narrowed at Issei's chest, his vision blurring, as sweat pooled around his body.

He sensed Katerea summoning spells to try and hold back Issei so that Creuserey can strike.

A snake made of water wrapped around Issei's torso, trapping his arms to his upperchest.

Creuserey dashed forward, his right sword striking forward, aiming for the pumping organ that contained his blood. His eyes widened, his vision turning into a blurry field, as his sword struck forward.

Only to be stabbed in the stomach by Oblivion, and Ma-Soukon cutting off his right left arm.

""Creuserey!"" Both females of the Old Maou Faction screamed as the swords that Issei wielded had struck Creuserey into a direct hit. Creuserey had pooled all of his magic into his stomach area, hardening it to the point of it being more hard to cut than titanium. His cut-off left arm was left with dripping blood at the end of the stump, the arm cut off from the shoulder under. However, Creuserey's blades stabbed into Issei's heart.

The male's eyes widened, as the glowing of his red eyes stopped, his eyes turning back into its normal silver.

 _It was because of his ability to adapt to the battle, his techniques adjusting to be able to strike the killing blow once finding a way._

Creuserey fell back, the swords slipping out of his stomach, as his stomach turned back into normal flesh. His magic circuits were empty, and Katerea caught him, her hands glowing green.

"You dumb fucking-" Katerea cursed. She attempted to heal his left arm by putting the end of the stump and the cut-off arm together and healing it.

"Focus on my stomach." Creuserey coughed out blood, his teeth stained with red, as he grinned maniacally. "The arm won't attach. I would need a new arm."

Lucina stared at Creuserey with wide eyes. Before, turning her gaze to Issei Gremory.

He was lying face-down on the floor, his chest stained with blood. She felt his neck, and felt a pulse, relieved for some reason. He had just nearly killed one of her comrades, so why was she feeling relief?

Oh.

She had forgotten about the much stronger being that currently inhabited her head.

 _"Told you. Strike the heart. His transformation stopped, somehow."_

"Somehow?" Lucina shrieked, drawing Katerea and Creuserey's attention.

" _I thought that it would be too late. You did miss on the first try, somehow. I even used up my remaining power so that you can strike. It'll take awhile before I regain my power to control time again. Probably a few years at most. If I use it earlier...it won't be complete time-stopping, but rather, a short period of slowed-time, much like when you fought Issei. Even then, it won't be as long, most likely a few seconds at most."_

"Thanks King of Demons..."

 _"You are most welcome. Say...you look pretty. How would you feel being married to Issei?"_

"Wait...what?" Lucina widened her eyes as she heard Satan himself muttering about a marriage between Issei and her.

She could not believe that it would happen. Not like it can. Issei and Lucina had so little in common, they are as alike as a Devil and an Angel. Issei was not a Devil, while she was. He was an Anti-Maou Faction leader, while she was a Old Maou Faction leader. He controlled flames, and she controlled ice.

 _"Heh...you actually thought of it. I was kidding. It would be as impossible as a Demon...marrying...an...?"_

"Che, you shitty old fuck." Lucina shared a laugh with the King of Demons himself.

Lucina looked at the bloodied Creuserey and the normal-looking Katerea. "Just talking with Lord Satan. He was in my head."

Katerea nodded, while Creuserey smirked, his teeth stained red. "Che...of course you would call the King of Demons _himself_ a 'shitty old fuck'."

Lucina blushed, making Katerea and Creuserey widened their eyes. For however long they had known Lucina, they had never, _never_ seen her blush. Their eyes stared at Lucina.

"W-what?" Lucina blinked. "Is there something on my face?"

"You are blushing." Katerea said flatly.

Lucina's cheeks faded back into the pale color they usually were. Her face also turned back into the stoic mask she always kept on.

"Let's go." She said, her voice cold and was on an edge.

Katerea nor Creuserey did not argue, as they knew that once Lucina was like this, the threat of death was very close. One thing was for sure. Do not tease Lucina once she transforms back into her stoic mask. It was as if she changed into a completely different person. She can kill her own comrades and teammates without remorse.

That was what gave her the title of **Ice of Mayhem.**

* * *

 **And done.  
**

 **Sorry for the two week wait. But hey, did the action and actual start of the Civil War make up for it? With this, the official start of the Devil Civil War has happened! It had taken 2 months (well, 3 days away from 2 months), and 6 chapters (pitifully fast...but I'm bad at everyday life writing), but it had finally started!**

 **So yeah! Also, this arc will about 7 chapters at least, perhaps a couple more, or a little less, but it will be around 7 chapters. I will try to get the words up to my usual 8k, since it will be so much easier to write, due to my specialty being in fight scenes, and my weakness being slice-of-life.**

 **This chapter also gave you guys a bit more of an image of how exactly Issei felt when Oscurare was sentenced to death. Oscurare was everything to Issei. A father, master, trainer, and whatever else. He had taken the place of Issei's father, with Venelana being his mother figure. So yeah. I'll include more of Oscurare's in future chapters.**

 **Last but not least, I have recently started a DxDFanon page for Issei Gremory and Lucina Lucifuge. And other pages will take the category as "Houvdon", in case I forget to tell you guys, you guys can check it every week to see if I made a new page. So yeah.**

 **Enjoy your day! Remember to Favorite and Follow! Don't forget to review!**

 **-Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. Make sure to check my bio. I have included a some section about flames. Make sure to read it!**


	7. Arc 1: IV

**Did I surprise you?**

 **Hope I did! Sorry for the delay, but I have been working on my fanon page. Please check it out on the DxDFanon wikia, it's Issei Gremory (A Demon's Reality).  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **-TrueDemonKingZebros (x3)  
-ahsoei  
-Edub102  
-ChinRa  
-darth56  
-TheLaughingStalkIsEdgey  
-Ryuujin96  
-RangerElk76  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Tohka123  
-Team5dsforever  
-Revalution8  
**

 **P.S. There is a poll on my profile. Be sure to vote for it.**

 **Note: The current Sekiryuutei is inspired by Hyoudou Karasuba in "A Demon Lord's Hero", which is part of the inspiration of this story. Wish you continue that fanfic Fahad09!**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow  
**

 **Chapter IV**

* * *

Issei awoke in an unknown place. He blinked, his eyes adjusting to the dark.

He stared face to face with someone.

Issei stumbled backwards, his head hitting something solid, before he spun around.

He stared, once again, into the face of someone.

Before he finally realized what he was looking at. He raised his hand up, the person he was looking at did too. No...he was not mocking Issei.

"A mirror?"

He stared at himself, before touching his body to make sure that he was still alive. Just like every other typical anime and manga. Also...no, not _that_ kind of touching.

He looked at his face.

"My eyes..." He put his hand against the mirror, his finger touching the reflected eye.

It was no longer the silver that Issei had liked. It was now red, outlined by pure silver. Issei attempted to change his eye color with magic, but he found himself in great pain, his arm burning with unbearable pain.

"My hair..." His long hair had transformed into a raven-color, his new colored eyes showing disappointment, as his hair had transformed from the silver he liked, to a raven color he spited. That was the reason why he changed his hair color in the first place. "I'll just change it first thing I get back from...wherever this place is."

"My magic circuits..."

They were burned out, broken beyond use.

He attempted to summon out his Flames, and they flickered on his arm weakly, before fading out. He reached out behind his back for his swords, only for feel nothing behind him.

"I don't even have my swords with me..." He said, before trying to take a closer look at his surroundings.

He was in a maze of mirrors, his reflection at every turn. It was also dark, easily able to lose himself in the shadows of the mirrors. He cautiously stretched out his fingers. His fingers brushed against the mirrors, and he quickly retracted his hand, surprised by the coldness of the object, before stretching his hand out once again.

He remembered the last time he was in a maze of mirrors.

In the Sitri Manor.

All people of the Sitri Pillar were required to take a test. There was a reason why the Sitri Pillars had the smartest of the Devils. They had to undertake a test, which was split in multiple parts.

The first, was a maze of mirrors. He had decided to undertake the test with Serafall, to prove that he was smart enough to _marry_ the Sitri heiress. That's right, marry. He had never yet proposed to her, but planned to after the Devil Civil War. He took the test as well, to prove that he was intelligent. What was funny, was that he was the fastest one to make it through the maze of mirrors in all of history.

His technique? Lighting up his arm with a small flicker of flames. Due to that, he was able to tell where the flames were not, allowing him to move easily.

It had taken him a matter of ten minutes at the Sitri Manor.

But now...

He felt as if he were in a time-limit.

He hurried through, his technique this time, was to feel.

* * *

Serafall looked outside worriedly, as Issei has not been back yet. It has been about 7 hours, and he still was not back. She tried to not be worried for his safety, but he would have called her if it had taken longer than usual.

There must have been something wrong.

She sighed, as she pulled her hair in frustration.

She took a bite of the steak and potatoes she had made. She had made a plate for Issei, but kept it on the stove, so in case he comes later than expected, it could still be warm.

"He could always teleport home..." Serafall sighed.

Before she realized something.

The once delicious tasting steak, that had a slight a taste of garlic, mixed in with seasoning, as well as lemon squeezed on it, suddenly tasted stale. The appetizing meal suddenly didn't look as appetizing.

Issei had never teleported before.

In all of their years of knowing each other, Issei had never teleported once. Not _once_. In about 10 years, not a single teleportation. She always suspected something, but now, it was verified.

Issei was not a Devil.

Lucina Lucifuge confirmed it. Her observations confirmed it.

She still couldn't believe it.

What was Issei? What was he doing in the Underworld?

She loved him. She really did. But she couldn't help the doubt that lingered in her mind.

Why was he here if he wasn't a Devil? If he wasn't a Devil, what kind of supernatural being is he? Who was he? The Issei that left a warm feeling in her chest, or the Issei that had fought Lucina Lucifuge in a rage, aiming to kill just for insulting herself.

"Issei..."

She moaned out his name sadly.

She didn't know what to do.

Her mind was confused. She looked down at her remaining dinner. All there were left were the buttered mashed potatoes. She took a bite of the potatoes, and the buttery taste didn't taste good at all.

She sighed.

She ate the rest of her food robotically, not even registering the flavor.

A knock on the door was heard, and Serafall opened the door. To her surprise, she saw a distressed Ajuka Astaroth. His green hair was messy, as his eyes had dark look.

"Ajuka?" She asked in surprise.

"Serafall." He responded quirky. "May I come in?"

The night was silent, which was unusual.

"Sure Ajuka."

She waved him inside.

Ajuka sat, his head full of thoughts.

"So...why did you come over?"

"News." Ajuka responded vaguely. "Good and bad."

Serafall narrowed her eyes.

"Good news. We found the base of the Old Maou Faction. It is...in the city of Lucifaad. The Garden of Lucifaad, to be specific."

Serafall breathed. "So now...we can attack them at any given time, as we know their main base, correct?"

"Correct..." Ajuka sighed. "The bad news...someone died finding out the location."

"That's normal to die in a war..." Serafall trailed off, before her eyes widened. "Wait...you can't be serious, are you? The person who died...?"

"Indeed."

Serafall collapsed on her knees, her eyes watering. She gripped Ajuka's noble robes. "Tell me...please tell me that this is all just a cruel joke."

Ajuka turned his eyes to her, as they hardened. "Do you think, I of all people, will joke about something like this?" He sighed. "I'm honestly offended Serafall...I would never joke about Issei Gremory's death."

She shook.

She cried, her eyes crying rivers.

Ajuka frowned. "I'm sorry to bring you this news."

Serafall's eyes hardened, but the puffiness and redness could still be seen.

Ajuka smirked inwardly. _'To think that she was able to put aside even the death of her loved one to destroy the Old Maou Faction...I honestly admire her. To be able to cry, and immediately turn stoic the next few seconds..."_

"If Issei surely is dead...then his death will not be in vain. We will attack the Old Maou Faction once and once only. That one try, will be the end of those Devils..." Serafall growled. "We will avenge him, by achieving his dream for him. We will not fail his dream. We will unravel his world, the Reality he had always dreamed of."

"And his dream?"

"To create a peaceful world, where all supernatural beings can live peacefully among each other."

* * *

She changed.

Serafall changing as a definite thing to notice. In fact, it was almost impossible to not notice her change in personality.

"Put the entire Sakuya Legions under the Tenko Legions." Serafall said.

Each leader of the Anti-Maou Faction had their own unique legion name.

Issei's was Sakuya. The Last Night.

Serafall's was Tenko. The Star Empress.

Ajuka's was the Toda, the Soaring Snakes.

Falbium's was Kijin. The Elegant.

Sirzech's was Suzaku, the Crimson Phoenix.

All of the five leaders controlled their Legions personally, to control strongest of Devils in the Anti-Maou Faction. If not, then their right hands would manage their legions for them. Each legion contained five armies of about 1,000 Devils _each_. That made 5,000 Devils each Legion. Put all five Legions together, that makes a total of 25,000 Devils. Impressive, seeing how the Devils had lost almost all of their numbers in the Great War.

Each army was entirely loyal to their leader. But the most loyal, is Sakuya. They were the most loyal to Issei, followed by Tenko's loyalty to Serafall.

And of course, as you might have guessed, the least loyalty, was Suzaku. But just because there was not much loyalty did not mean they were powerful. In fact, the most powerful was Suzaku, followed by Toda. Kijin was third, in both rankings. The weakest, was Sakuya. They were made primarily up of low-class and Extra Demons. But they were the most feared.

The reason? Not for their strength, but for their tactics in the battlefield and teamwork.

Their tactics enabled them to completely destroy the Suzaku, due to their teamwork being..."terrible", which is an understatement. Made up of High-Class Devils and nobles, they would constantly argue. Then, chaos would erupt, and the Sakuya was able to annihilate them without any problem.

"But your Highness," One of Suzaku's generals complained. "The Suzaku is in need of troops, as we have lost many troops fighting off and defending many of our villages, while Sakuya and Tenko did absolutely nothing but watch."

"Issei always said, 'What did they ever did to help us? Absolutely nothing. So why should we help them?'" Serafall said. "So why should we help you?"

The general of Suzaku glared at her. "How dare you question my authority?"

Serafall's death glare shut him up completely.

"Sit down and shut the fuck up."

Many widened their eyes at her profanity that she had said without caring. Normally, she would scold soldiers for using profanity, and yet, she was using the language as if it were natural to her.

Sirzechs smirked in amusement as he looked at Serafall.

Ajuka tinkered with yet another gadget, completely ignoring the war meeting that was currently taking place.

Falbium...was sleeping. Of course.

And Issei was dead.

That was for sure.

Serafall gritted her teeth. She was not a strategist. Issei was a better one than her, so she allowed him to take over.

"We will lead the Sakuya and Tenko into Lucifaad. Lucifaad, disregarding the Massacre of Lucifaad 10 years ago, is currently overloading with Old Maou soldiers and citizens. Sakuya and Tenko work the best together."

"That is their main base of operations." Sirzechs spoke up, his tone full of amusement. "We should bring Suzaku and Toda, the two strongest."

"Can the soldiers of Suzaku and Toda work together? No. If that is the main base, we should be able to work together so that we can communicate and attack together, and not charge in recklessly to prove that you are strong."

Sirzechs' smile twitched for a moment, before shifted into a frown. "You are playing a dangerous game here."

"Play a game as I might." Serafall said. "But know that in the end, I will triumph. Sakuya and Tenko will storm Lucifaad. Suzaku will take on the City of Lilith. Toda and Kijin will both take on the City of Agreas. All agreed?"

Many wanted to argue, wanting to take on the Capital, which was Lucifaad, before finding her reasoning making sense. Suzaku was the only Legion that will not work with others, so it made sense to put them by themselves in the City of Lilith, which was currently not overrun by Old Maou, but also not too little where they will do nothing. Lucifaad and Agreas both contained many Old Maou soldiers, that if a single Legion charged in, it would be a death wish.

Sirzechs smiled at Serafall. "Perhaps I did underestimate you...to think that you have the unreplaceable mind of Issei Gremory himself."

 _Kill him..._

Serafall widened her eyes as a voice spoke in her mind.

She called out into her mind, _'Anyone there?'_

Of course, no answer.

She felt an urge to _gut_ Sirzechs. To kill him.

She felt as if he were to blame for Issei's death.

Sirzechs widened his eyes, as he felt killing intent rise in Serafall's aura.

No matter.

He knew that she was powerful, but her ice would instantly be shattered by his own Power of Destruction. Serafall did not stand a chance against Sirzechs.

Serafall calmed down the intent that had rosen in her.

"Dismissed." Serafall waved her hand.

All filed out of the room, until only Serafall and Sirzechs remained.

"I wanted to ask you something." Sirzechs said, leaning against a wall. His arms were crossed, as his blue-green eyes were closed. His entire posture was relaxed, and Serafall knew that if she were an enemy, she would've chosen this time to kill Sirzechs. But as unguarded as Sirzechs looked, he still had his guard up. He always did, even when he slept.

"What is it?"

Serafall asked him coldly.

"I meant to ask you...how are you holding up?" Sirzech's blue-green eyes opened up, the orbs narrowing at her. His eyes held such power, and Serafall nearly flinched when she locked eyes with Sirzechs.

 _'Issei is able to defy even Sirzechs' power. If I can't do it, then I don't even deserve Issei.'_

"I'm fine." Serafall's eyes were cold. Her violet eyes stared into his own blue-green.

Sirzechs stared at her. He smirked, his eyes closing, before his eyes opened once again.

Serafall's breath hitched, and her heart skipped a beat. Sirzechs' eyes were on longer the "warm" blue-green they were. No...they were black as coals, showing no emotion, the eyes of a man that had seen war and death many times. Which is slightly true. They have all seen war.

"As much as I hate to say this...we'll need your power in these coming battles. With Issei gone, we need all the power we can get." Sirzechs said. His stone cold eyes stared into her own empty ones. "I promise you...we will achieve Issei's dream. We will make it a Reality."

Serafall narrowed her eyes at Sirzechs. "What's with the sudden change of heart? From what Issei told me, you were always against him."

Sirzechs shrugged. "Maybe because I share the same dream as him..."

He disappeared through teleportation.

Serafall frowned.

"He is much more sly than I originally thought." Serafall frowned. "I seriously have to watch out for him."

Serafall sighed.

She was about to teleport out, before a knock resounded.

Her brow furrowed, before she called out. "Come in."

Ajuka Astaroth walked in. His blue eyes and green hair were the things that made him stand out from the crowd. He locked eyes with Serafall. "Serafall...I came back to ask you how you are holding up."

Serafall's eyes flashed with anger, before it vanished.

"I'm fine. Sirzechs asked me the same thing..."

Ajuka rose an eyebrow. "Sirzechs did...? You should probably watch out. He always has an ulterior motive to actually converse and ask people how they are feeling...you should be careful Serafall."

The heiress of Sitri rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Serafall..."

"I said I'm fine!" She exhaled.

She didn't know what was overcoming her.

She was not like this before. She was much more calm. But now...she felt as if she had changed. And not for the better.

Was it Issei's death? Or was it something else that had affected her?

She did not know.

Ajuka retracted, his brow furrowed in concern. "Serafall? You are acting so different now...what changed?"

Serafall calmed herself, chilling down her killing intent and aura. She did want to kill someone that had helped her and gave her news.

That was one of the reasons why she knew to send both Sakuya and Tenko to Lucifaad.

There could be a slight chance that Issei was alive and held hostage at their main base of operations. Where else can they put one of the most destructive beings that lived in the Underworld besides right under their noses?

A slim chance.

Probably so small, that it was almost zero.

But it was still a chance.

A chance that she was willing to take.

Serafall sighed. "Ajuka...you must know why I sent Sakuya and Tenko to Lucifaad right?"

Ajuka nodded.

"Of course...after all, Issei should be still alive. He must be their trump card, to reveal him as a hostage to make you lose your will to fight. Either that, or they really did kill him to take out a powerful leader on our side..." He sighed. His blue eyes looked into Serafall's own violet. "Listen Serafall...I know you love him, but sacrifices must be made. If his death is necessary to win the war..." He closed his eyes, before opening them, showing no sign of remorse. "I would gladly sacrifice him to win. We could. We should."

Serafall glared at him.

"No...we will rescue him, if he is still alive. If he is still alive, then I will make the Sakuya and Tenko Legions abandon all and protect Issei with their lives, no matter the cost or number of causalities we suffer."

Ajuka sighed. "I guess there is no stopping you?"

"Indeed. No matter the cost, I _will_ reunite with Issei. Even with my own death."

Serafall said, her voice filled with determination.

Ajuka frowned. "Be careful with what you say...somethings you say you will never do."

"This thing I say...I swear that I will do it."

* * *

Issei finally reached the end.

He can feel it. Well, not really feel it. He saw it.

The bright light at the end of the tunnel.

Like so many other times, the bright light seemingly led him to a Everdistant Utopia, only to end up in yet another nightmare. His red-silver eyes, the red he so despised adjusted to the brightness.

And he saw someone he did not meet before.

It was a male. He had unusual eyes, one green, one red. He was fairly short, wearing a black robe, similar to a noble. He had long red hair. Not the same crimson red as Sirzechs, but magenta.

Both of them look at each other surprised.

Issei formed twin swords, confused at how his flames now worked. In the maze of mirrors, his flames barely flickered, but outside of the maze, they worked at his will. The male in front of him raised his fists.

"You know...it gets pretty boring to fight someone over and over again without rest."

Issei's throat was dry, as he had wandered in the maze for an unknown amount of time.

"Before we start...why don't we introduce ourselves?"

The male nodded, his voice quiet.

"My name is Issei Gremory, the **Swordsman of Devouring Souls.** "

Recognition flashed in the man's eyes, before he spoke in response.

"Tenma Unomiya. And I am..."

A whisper.

A whisper that Issei was able to hear.

 **[Boost]**

"I am the **Red Dragon Emperor.** "

Issei widened his eyes at meeting such a Dragon.

A Dragon...

They were powerful beings. And yet...for some reason, Issei felt defiance when he had thought of Dragons being the most powerful.

 **[Boost]**

Issei ducked under Tenma's punch.

"To think that I will meet the Red Dragon himself." Issei said. "It is an honor."

Tenma shrugged. "Honor for me as well. After all...to face the legendary **False Gremory.** One of the four Super Devils. I never thought that I would meet him at all. So it is indeed a great honor."

Issei smirked. "You know...I'm not stupid. I know you are taking longer to speak so you can shed off some time needed to Boost your power."

 **[Boost]**

"So you are as smart as they do say." Tenma smiled. "I'm not disappointed." His green eye glowed, as if Ddraig himself was looking through the eye. His eyes narrowed, and a green orb glowed _inside_ of the back of Tenma's hand. Not a gauntlet, but just a glowing green circle.

Issei was confused.

From the legends he was told, the Red Dragon Emperor had always summoned his gauntlet to activate his Boosts.

But Tenma did not need to. Instead, his power boosted, with no need of the gauntlet to be on his arm.

 **[Boost]**

Issei dashed forward, deciding to not waste anymore time and allow Tenma's power to eventually overcome his. Oblivion went diagonally downwards from the right, and Tenma jumped backwards, only to widen his eyes as Ma-Soukon was suddenly moving towards his heart.

Only for the sound of steel upon steel to be heard.

Issei widened his eyes, as a large nodachi was suddenly in Tenma's hands. Tenma pushed outwards, moving Ma-Soukon aside, before lunging forward, going on the offense.

Issei frowned, his swords moving as if they had a mind of their own, as Issei thought about Tenma.

 _'Where...where did that nodachi come from? How does the gauntlet not form? Many of the boosting calls are not even ten seconds before he is able to Boost. How? What is he...to be able to do all of this?'_

 **[Boost]**

"I'll have to start getting serious." Tenma said.

 **[Explosion]**

Yet no power came out of him.

Issei widened his eyes.

Throughout this entire battle, nothing had changed about Tenma's power. He still had the same abilities as he had when they first started to fight. And yet...the Boost calls are still working.

The nodachi swung around, and Issei widened as even though he clenched his swords tightly to meeting the strike of the Japanese sword against his European longswords, his two swords still flung aside as if they were harmless flies.

The nodachi was in his face the next second.

Issei widened his eyes, before two swords formed in his hands crossed in an "X". The point of the nodachi was stopped by the interference of the newly formed blades. The living blades of fire exploded, blasting Tenma back.

Issei dashed for Oblivion, and grabbed it, spinning around and meeting Tenma's blow with a single sword, both hands holding the hilt.

Dual swords would decrease the strength of his swings, so he decided to use a single one.

Issei gritted his teeth, as his sword created sparks against the nodachi. The scrapping of metal and metal teared apart his sensitive ears. Issei grunted, slowly becoming overpowered by the Sekiryuutei.

 _"Grab the Power."_

Issei widened his eyes, as his heart beat loudly. Once. Twice. His vision turned blurry, before refocusing.

The voice.

It sounded so familiar, but yet, he couldn't remember.

 _"Grab. Destroy it."_

Issei gritted his teeth, as the fire inside of his heart flared to life, as fire exploded out of him in a large column, destroying the domed ceiling above them. Blue flames exploded, wrapping around his body like a second skin. The flames rippled, moving as if they had a mind of their own.

He was an actual living being of fire.

Tenma growled. An actual growl that rippled through his throat.

His arm transformed into that of a Dragon's, the red scales shining brightly in the moonlight, as the light shined through the hole in the ceiling. The arm suddenly transformed back, and his eyes turned into those of a Dragon.

 **[Reset]**

The nodachi shattered, but Tenma's face stayed calm.

Issei dashed forward, attempting to take advantage of Tenma's weapon being destroyed.

Only to be met face on with yet _another_ nodachi.

"What?"

Issei screamed.

The first strike of emotion that he really showed besides just the widening of eyes.

Tenma smirked in amusement.

 **[Boost]**

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tenma smirked in amusement.

 _'This guy...he certainly is dangerous. He backed me into a corner. I know virtually nothing about him. And he knows practically everything about me. This is...shit...What should I do...what **can** I do against him? He probably has more tricks up his sleeve.'_

"Tick tock Swordsman of Devouring Souls. You are running out of time." Tenma smirked. "For every moment you wait, every moment I get stronger."

 **[Boost]**

"Better hurry up." His smirk was no longer one of a battlefreak that was happy with the fight. It was now one of taunting, a predator looking at a corner prey.

And Issei was the prey, and both of them knew it.

Issei got into a fighting stance, and his eyes widened as the Boosted Gear called out once again.

 **[Boost]**

He realized that Tenma wasn't going to move, and was trying to get as many Boosts as he can in, and was waiting for Issei to realize this.

Issei dashed forward, Oblivion swinging quickly.

 **[Blade]**

The first call besides Boost the power. The nodachi held in Tenma's hands suddenly grew from a meter to a total of five. 500 centimeters of steel swung at Issei, and he widened his eyes.

Flames formed into dozens of swords to hold the nodachi back, as Issei did a sudden stop, Oblivion swinging at the nodachi.

The nodachi did not shatter.

Issei narrowed his eyes, as his mind calculated all of this current info.

 **[Boost]**

"I must applaud you. Judging by your face, you are close to finding out the truth behind my power." Tenma smirked. "Most impressive. Many die before they can even think about how exactly my power is abnormal."

Issei kept silent, his eyes tracking Tenma's movements.

 **[Boost]**

"Tick tock!"

And yet, Issei kept silent.

He did not attack. He couldn't, if he wanted to test the theory he had in his head.

Issei stared into Tenma's mismatched eyes.

"Hmm?"

 **[Boost]**

"Since you won't attack, I'll go ahead and do it!"

Tenma blasted forward, his nodachi swinging instantly.

Everyone knew about the legend of the Twin Heavenly Dragons. Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, and Albion, the Vanishing Dragon. Red and White that will forever clash in a power of might and will, destroying all around them. All loved ones will be killed, and none close to the Dragons will live happy lives.

Ddraig. The Red Dragon of Domination. The one to have stolen the principles of Domination, and sink all to the depths of crimson Purgatory.

He was able to Boost his power as many times as he can, until he contained too much power and self combust due to all the power. No matter the boosting, there was always something that was being boosted. Something, whether his stamina, strength, agility.

Something...

 _Anything..._

Issei widened his eyes.

He had to test his theory.

Issei blocked Tenma's nodachi, and kicked him forward. Issei quickly summoned all his flames into one spot, forming a small ball of fire in front of him. Issei exhaled, before punching forward.

Blue flames exploded out of the ball into a large beam. The power was so great and quick, that not even a Super Devil can dodge. Block, maybe, but not dodge.

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

The boosting this time was quick. Too quick.

The result, was not something Issei had expected.

The flames ended up about 6 meters apart from each other.

"You forget. The Boosted Gear can boost everything and anything."

"You Boosted _Space_. **Space**." Issei said in disbelief. "I knew that there was something that made you an abomination...but this...this is _beyond_ my expectation of a Devil-Human hybrid."

"Ignoring how racist that sounded...I am not a Devil-Human hybrid." Tenma smirked. Issei widened at his canines. "I am a Humanoid Dragon, a former human that sacrificed his heart to become a Dragon."

Issei focused, his mind's gears turning.

 _The Boosted Gear can boost everything and anything._

 _'What has he been boosting...? And how can his nodachi that looks perfectly normal from the Human World end up being able to parry and block Oblivion and Ma-Soukon without getting cracks? Only after he resets, it shatters. What...what is the connection?'_

Tenma charged forward.

 **[Boost]**

Issei jumped back, the nodachi missing him by mere inches.

 _'I guess that I have to wait... and see more? No...I had already seen enough it is right there. In my face. Right under my nose. And I still cannot find it.'_

 **[Boost]**

 **[Explosion]**

This time, Issei paid attention. His eyes, glowing red, as he looked at the nodachi.

Flames burst out of Oblivion, forming a faint outline of another sword. Issei swung it at the nodachi, only to hear a loud sound of metal striking metal.

 **[Reset]**

The nodachi shattered.

And Issei finally realized it.

"You are not Boosting your body."

Tenma froze, a dangerous grin and glint in his eyes rising.

"No...you are not Boosting anything. The thing you are Boosting..."

Tenma confirmed it by what he was saying his nodachi's shattered at the end of the Explosion confirmed it.

"...Is your nodachi."

Tenma threw his head back, laughing. "I really underestimated you. To be able to find out about my Boosting." Tenma's eyes glowed. "Indeed, the thing that I Boosted with my nodachi. But even my sword has limits, as it was human-made. That's why I keep multiple different nodachi, as once the released power disappears, it shatters due to the power held inside of it."

Tenma smirked.

"I guess that I will have to go serious."

"Prepare yourself, **Swordsman of Devouring Souls** , Issei Gremory!"

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]**

* * *

 _They had met there again.  
_

 ** _King of Demons_** _, Satan, and **Seraph of the Heavens** , Gabriel.  
_

 _They had returned to the very same spot they were yesterday._

 _"Have you thought of your Dream?"_

 _The same question she had asked yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. And so on._

 _"I have thought about it."_

 _Satan's eyes looked into Gabriel's own amber eyes._

 _"I'll be honest. This world is bland."_

 _He sighed, scratching the top of his head, his horns gleaming white._

 _Gabriel's blonde hair seemed to fall into cascades._

 _"No matter what corner you look at, there is always a skirmish, or a full out battle. Look at the Battle of the Third Heaven, when us Demons managed to break into Heaven, since it is connected to Purgatory. And Purgatory is a neutral ground, allowing all access. Look at the Battle of Lucifaad, that took forever to rebuild and come back from. Angels had completely destroyed the once proud Kingdom, reducing it to nothing more than a city. They toppled my throne."_

 _"The Battle of the Apocalypse. The one time where all Factions and races finally united, to help defeat the legendary Beast by the name of Trihexa. That was the one time that the Seven Princes of Hell, Seraphs, God, and Cadres all stood together. I still remember that moment, clear as day. When we all united. The Gehenna Gate was finally used for good."_

 _Satan looked at Gabriel._

 _"Did you ever wish for a perfect world with peace?"_

 _"Indeed."_

 _"Have you ever thought about how to achieve it?"_

 _Gabriel frowned._

 _"No I have not. Your point?"_

 _Satan boldly reached over and grabbed her hand._

 _His hand was surprising warm for a being whose heart was so cold._

 _"If you do not strive for your Dream, to make it your Reality, it will always be your Everdistant Utopia."_

 _Gabriel sighed. "I know that. I have not lived for several millennium and never endured the thoughts of not being able to create my Reality."_

 _"But you never did." Satan let go of her hand and paced. "You never created your Reality. It was never unraveled, was it?"_

 _"Indeed it was not." Gabriel said calmly._

 _"You know...if the Incarnation of Dreams ever paid attention to the World, he can easily change your Dream into a Reality with a single glance."_

 _"I do not want it handed to me on a silver platter. I want to achieve it with my own power."_

 _Satan shrugged._

 _"I'll be honest. It's not worth it. Striving for your Dream if you do not have the power to reach it. Nobody has the Power to achieve it, besides the Incarnation of Dreams and the Infinite Dragon God. Those two are the only ones that are able to achieve the very dream you wished for, Gabriel."_

 _"It's not worth it."_

 _Satan looked at Gabriel, to see her clutching her fingers together tightly._

 _The Demon King sighed, his red eyes looking at her shaking body._

 _"I know that...I know it's not worth it."_

 _The cold-hearted Demon widened his eyes as he realized what exactly Gabriel was._

 _She was the the confident and beautiful woman that the Heavens spoke of. She was not the naive and humble Seraph that so many had spoke of. She was not the powerful Archangel that so many had admired._

 _The Gabriel that had taken her place was nothing but a broken female. Lost between her Dream and Reality._

 _Her Dream._

 _He remembered loud and clear._

"My Dream...to have a peaceful world where all species can live together. Devils, Angles, Fallen Angels, Youkai, Demons. All of them. Live together in peace."

 _But her Dream was completely crushed by the Reality._

 _They were in one right now, the Reality that her Dream will forever be impossible. Her Dream can run Infinite, but still cannot be achieved. The only way to achieve? The Incarnation of Dreams or the Infinite Dragon God._

 _The two most powerful beings in the wrong, next to the Beast of the Apocalypse._

 _Gabriel knew herself that she cannot achieve her Dream in the years to come._

 _Satan sighed._

 _Comforting was not his best suit._

 _But he really did try to comfort the Seraph._

 _He stood, and hugged her, bring her head close to his chest, only for her to whisper. "Why can't we stop fighting?"_

 _Gabriel shifted her head so that it can rest on the crook of his neck. Satan felt her hot tears, and he couldn't resist grabbing her hand. Her interlocked his hand with hers._

 _"Because we can't get over past conflicts."_

 _The Angel wept, her tears wetting his pale neck, as his eyes turned saddened._

 _He kissed the top of her neck. "I promise...that I will change it...I will bring your Dream to the Reality."_

 _"Because your Dream...is mine as well..."_

 _Satan released a cold breath, his breath causing Gabriel to shiver. "I'll be with you, to achieve your Dream. I'll unravel your world, even if the Incarnation of Dreams will not allow, I **will** create your Reality." _

* * *

**Say it with me.**

 **Awwwwwww~**

 **How cute. Gabriel needing comfort from...well, the Demon King. That's pretty sad actually.**

 **So yeah. I hope you guys like the introduction of the Sekiryuutei in this chapter. As mentioned at the top of the author's note, he is inspired by Hyoudou Karasuba in the story, "A Demon Lord's Hero".**

 **Like I said earlier as well, there is a poll on my profile. Be sure to vote for it.**

 **Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! Have a good day! Because I most certainly would if you guys show me support!  
**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. Also, would you rather have me put in review replies, or just a simply name shoutout like I always do? Your choice my loyal readers!**


	8. Arc 1: V

**And yet another chapter. Apologies for the delay, once again. I have attempted to make this chapter as heart pounding and exciting as possible, so enjoy.  
**

 **Reviews:**

 **-Blackseal84  
-Team5dsforever  
-darth56  
-Edub102  
-Ryuujin96  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Tohka123  
-DTMSentinal  
-TheLaughingStalkIsEdgy  
-RangerElk76  
-JonathanTheWon  
**

 **Enjoy~**

 **P.S. This takes elements of "A Demon Lord's Hero", of Hyoudou Karasuba explaining Ddraig and how she gained his power.**

* * *

 **Arc 1  
**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow  
**

 **Chapter V**

* * *

Serafall watched the troops marching with confidence. Her violet eyes scanned the battlefield.

"How will your progress with your operation?"

The voice came from the red head she so despised.

He stood against a wall, his arms crossed as his blue-green eyes looked at Serafall.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the City of Lilith right now?"

"We're almost there. I just teleported here to make sure you don't screw your shit up so close to winning this war." Sirzechs Gremory said. He smirked. "But I suppose it's to be expected from anyone that loves the **Swordsman of Devouring Souls.** "

Serafall gritted her teeth, not wanting to allow her emotions to control her. "Go back into position. Distract me later."

Sirzechs shrugged. "You know it's the truth. You are nervous of messing up this close to victory. You are afraid of losing Issei once again. The one person your truly loved, is currently most likely dead, or is fighting for his life, while you are marching patiently toward our destination."

Sirzechs teleported in a flash of red light, and Serafall gritted her teeth.

"Onward we march." Serafall commanded the Sakuya and Tenko Legions.

Only for snow to start to pour down, and Serafall widened her eyes at the sudden weather. There were only two people she knew that can cause it.

Grayfia Lucifuge, and Lucina Lucifuge.

And she was willing to bet her life on Grayfia Lucifuge. They would not risk sending Lucina against Serafall, when Lucina was the one to have failed to kill Serafall once already. Grayfia was much more powerful, meaning they would want to kill Serafall in one go.

Indeed, what she had thought was correct.

A beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, featured a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She no longer wore that silver noble dress, but rather a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

She did not look the same, but she looked just as beautiful.

She was not the one that alerted Serafall.

The one that had alerted Serafall, was the handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. His long brown hair that went to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye.

"Shalba Beelzebub." Serafall said curtly.

"Serafall Sitri." Shalba growled. "I am a King. How dare you raise your hand of war against me, attempting to destroy the government that we have all built together...all of you, it will not atone for the sins you have committed to destroy this Underworld."

"A King...?" Serafall said. "You were never the King of anything."

"Shut your mouth!" Shalba roared. "Only I can see, the victor of this battle, what awaits this great empire that I will rebuild after your destruction. It shall thrive, for another millennium!"

"You ignorant shit!" Serafall screamed at Shalba. "Who the fuck cares about the future?! Open your damn fucking eyes and look at what is happening right now!"

When Shalba and Grayfia had arrived, they had brought many Old Maou Soldiers with them, equaling the amount of man-power that the Sakuya and Tenko Legions were able to display together. Shalba looked at the Anti-Maou Soldiers fight the Old Maou, with the Old Maou losing in the tide of war. In fact, many of them were trying to run.

"Why...How dare they try to run away...? Fleeing the presence of the enemy is punishable by death!"

"They are running because there is nothing left to follow! That's the Reality before them!" Serafall screamed at him. "When you destroy the cities of your own people to destroy the Anti-Maou soldiers...victory is no longer an option! There is no more winning or losing anymore! It is life and death!"

"W...Wh...What insolent cowardice! You treacherous wretches! You dare cross the line of loyalty to the Underworld?! We fight and we prove who are the strong! Whoever gets left behind, is left behind! Only the strong survive!"

"This fight is over Shalba...your forces are surrounding, the City of Lucifaad is surrounded by not one, but _two_ personal Legions of the Leaders of the Anti-Maou Faction. I'll give you one last chance to surrender."

"You are fucking crazy! The fight is far from over! Come Lucina! Fight her, and show her that victory is still within their grasp, and is out of theirs!" Shalba looked at her. "As a King...a ruler of the land...I will deal judgement to you all!"

Shalba and Grayfia teleported away.

And they were quickly replaced with Lucina Lucifuge.

"I guess that we are here again..." Lucina smiled. "I suppose that this will be our final battle. Before one of our sides are destroyed. You can tell that as well..."

Serafall sighed.

"There is one question I have."

Lucina rose her eyebrow.

"What do you wish to achieve by doing this? What _can_ you achieve by fighting for the Old Maou Faction? All they do is fight, and cast aside those they deem as weak."

Lucina shrugged. "You should ask yourself that. Now that your only anchor to the world is gone, where will you go?"

Serafall clenched her fists. "Before we fight...at least tell me...Do you know how Issei died?"

Lucina frowned. "Do I know how the Swordsman died?...Of course I do...I fought him alongside Katerea Leviathan and Creuserey Asmodeus before he died." Her silver eyes looked into Serafall's violet. "We nearly lost though...Issei nearly killed both me and Katerea, but Creuserey was able to defeat Issei in the end."

Serafall frowned as well. "I see...so Issei is really dead..."

"I said _defeated_ , not dead." Lucina corrected Serafall. "Issei is alive, he is just held in our most secure castle in all of our bases. He is kept prisoner until the end of war...and we, the Old Maou Faction, promise to release him when the war is over."

Serafall narrowed her eyes at Lucina. "What makes you think I won't just break down your Castle gates and reach Issei myself?"

Lucina hummed. "I don't know...maybe the fact that his guard is the wielder of a Sacred Gear?"

"A-A Sacred Gear? You have a hybrid in your army?"

"Not any Sacred Gear..." Lucina smirked. "But a Longinus. The Boosted Gear, the Gauntlet of the Red Dragon Emperor. The wielder of the Heavenly Dragon of Red! And most of all...he is a _pure_ human, transformed into a Dragon by the works of Ddraig, the Red Dragon of Domination himself."

"The...Heavenly Dragon of Red himself is guarding Issei?!" Serafall widened her eyes.

"Yes yes, that is what I just said." Lucina said dismissively. She then smirked. "Fight me Serafall Sitri, prove to me that your ice can overcome mine!"

* * *

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker]  
**

Tenma Unomiya.

He was the one thing that Issei did not expect to be in the war. The Red Dragon of Domination. To face against the Heavenly Dragon of Red in the War. A former human, a humanoid Dragon fighting for the Old Maou Faction.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

This time, it was not the nodachi that was Boosted, but Tenma himself.

The speed of Tenma was quick, much quicker than a Devil already.

It was much faster than the Knight of the Evil Piece.

Evil Pieces were a prototype to reincarnated humans into Devils, invented by Ajuka Astaroth. There were a total of 15 pieces, 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Bishops, 2 Knights, and 8 Pawns. The Evil Pieces were inspired by the Human board game, Chess. One's value in the Peerage was ranked by Pawns.

Pawns are worth 1 Pawn each. The traits of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King. Normally, a Pawn was thought as the foot soldier, but the Pawn of the Evil Piece was able to Promote, something that all other pieces were not able to do.

Knights are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights are their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced. Many Knights trained in swordsmanship, to complete the template of a Knight in the Medieval Times.

Bishops are also worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

Rooks are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent. In fact, many Devils thought that members of a peerage should only train in the areas that their pieces enhance, making most of the rooks unbelievably slow.

And finally, Queens are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

But there were some special pieces that only a selected few have. There are also special pieces known as the Mutation Pieces. If reviving a person requires more than one piece, then using one Mutation Piece would be sufficient in reincarnating that person instead of having to use several pieces. Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. They are said to be very rare, and only 1 out of 10 Devils possess the Piece. Normal Evil Pieces can also change into Mutation Pieces, as shown in Volume 12 when 4 of Issei's 8 Pawn Pieces transformed into Mutation Pieces, each with different values.

So far, only about ten Devils had gotten the Evil Piece sets. Issei Gremory, Sirzechs Gremory, Ajuka Astaroth, Serafall Sitri, Falbium Glasya-Labolas, and five other noble Devils.

Ajuka Astaroth himself said Evil Pieces were uncontrollable, and there are some functions that even he, the creator of them, did not know about, almost as if the Chess Pieces had a mind of their own.

Issei looked at Tenma Unomiya.

"That...is Balance Breaker?"

The Breaker of Balance, the one to tip the scale of power due to the small fraction of the actual spirit's power.

From the legends he had heard, the armor was thick and bulky, meant to withstand hits, but the one that Tenma wore was a thin layer of armor, made for speed. The gauntlets were covered in a blood red aura, wisping away like smoke. The helmet snapped on, and Tenma rose his head. The head, glowing green eyes made of emeralds, a face guard, as horns rose out of the sides of the head, extending out toward the back.

"I think I know what is different between you and other wielders of the Boosted Gear." Issei said. "From the legends that have been told about the Heavenly Dragon of Red, it is said that the gauntlet always forms on the arm before starting the Boost. And the Balance Breaker that the legend spoke of had said that the armor was thick, bulky even. And yet, you bypass both of those things the legend spoke of."

"Which made me think...what exactly makes you different from the other wielders? Before I finally realized it. There was always a choice in power, whether you want to be powerful, with speed and strength, or durable, with strong armor and thick scales. You...the Boosted Gear is _inside_ of you. A Sub-Species Sacred Gear. A Longinus at that..."

"You chose to have the power, and not the durability, didn't you? That's also one of the reasons why you are able to store your weapons into your body. A walking arsenal counts as power."

Tenma smirked. "It turns out, I underestimated you. Once again. Indeed. I do not only have the flesh of Ddraig, but I have the Boost Gear myself inside of me. A Sub-Species indeed...But for some reason, I do not have a Sub-Species Balance Breaker..."

"I'll be honest...I think your Sub-Species ability of the Boosted Gear is to Boost _everything_ and _anything_." Issei said. "I don't think that it is a regular ability to boost Space. I think the reason why you chose the power to strike down your opponents over the armor to protect yourself, is because you have _speed_. Defense is not necessary if you can dodge any and all things they throw at you. What you need, is power to go right into their guard and strike them down quickly."

Tenma shrugged. "We should not dwell on it much, as we still have not finished our fight. But you are right..."

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

The Boosting had started once again.

Tenma charged forward, his green emerald eyes shining as Issei dodged, catching Tenma's fist, and kneeing the armored Dragon in the stomach. It had no effect on Tenma or Issei, before Issei swung Tenma around. Issei dashed forward, Oblivion flashing. The moon shone above them, the silver moonlight shining down upon them as they battled, a living being of fire, and a Humanoid Dragon.

Issei gritted his teeth, as Tenma's arm slammed down on Oblivion, Issei holding the hilt and the flat of the blade so that he wouldn't lose his grip on the sword. Tenma reached out with his other arm, the arm striking Issei's stomach.

Issei coughed, being sent back a few meters, before rising up, wiping the spit from the side of his mouth. Issei readied himself, as both waited for the other to make a move.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

Tenma vanished, and Issei swung his sword out, the loud clang of metal resounding in the battlefield they were in. The room was even more destroyed, revealing that they were on top of a castle.

Issei was hit in the face by Tenma's other fist, being sent back several meters, his feet hitting the edge of the castle, the ruined stone raining down the high walls. Issei leapt forward, his feet carrying him high in the air. A trail of blue followed him, as his aura exploded, battling in dominance with Tenma's red aura that trailed behind him like a shadow.

Tenma grabbed him and flew high into the air, his rocket-boosters on the back of his armor lifting him up high.

Tenma slammed his foot into Issei's stomach, causing him to hack up blood as the force of the kick sent him flying downwards. Issei slammed into the castle, cracking the ground, as he rolled.

"Che...to think that the supposed **Swordsman of Devouring Souls** was this weak...disappointing. Does this mean Sirzechs Gremory, is this weak as well?" Tenma said, his head shaking in disappointment, slowly ascending, as his red boots touched the stone floor. "I honestly expected more from you, to lose against my Balance Breaker."

Issei grunted as he rose up, Oblivion once again in his hand. He spotted Ma-Soukon on the other side on the far side of the castle. The glint of the blue steel was easy to spot within the gray and black the castle was constructed with.

"Don't..."

Flames exploded out of him once again.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Issei roared as he charged, Oblivion flashing in an arc of black. Tenma smirked as a nodachi appeared in his hands.

"That's right! Fight stronger, explode your power! Prove to me that you deserve the title of a Super Devil along side Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Ajuka Astaroth, and Sirzechs Gremory! Prove that you are more than just an old noble that uses his power to keep up the old traditions, and pays for the rank and strength the legends so boast!" Tenma laughed. "Prove that you are stronger than the Heavenly Dragon of Red! The Red Dragon of Domination!"

Issei's sword flashed, as he knocked Tenma's nodachi aside, as he dashed forward. Tenma rose his sword to block it, only for Issei to dash right past Tenma. Tenma widened his eyes, only for Issei to appear in his face once more, his foot slamming against his face. Tenma was sent to the side, and Oblivion and Ma-Soukon flashed.

 **«The Eclipse»**

Issei's swords glowed a blue, as flames danced around the blade.

Issei dashed forward, and Tenma widened his eyes. Issei did an upward "X", causing Tenma to hold out his sword across his torso, before Issei did another "X", this time downwards. The two swords than went horizontally, with Oblivion going across to the right, and Ma-Soukon to the left. Oblivion swung upwards, and Tenma gritted his teeth, his nodachi moving as he parried it, only for Ma-Soukon to stab forward. Tenma swung his nodachi around quickly, only for Oblivion to come around in a "checkmark" like-motion. Tenma jumped backwards, and Issei lunged forward, his left sword swinging upwards. The two swords slammed down into a downwards "X". Issei flicked up his wrists, letting go of the swords.

Issei spun around, his leg slamming into Tenma's stomach as he spun around, sending Tenma back a few meters. Issei grabbed Oblivion and Ma-Soukon as he dashed forward, Oblivion held behind him slightly, Ma-Soukon held in front of him. The swords swung upwards together in a set of parallel lines, looking very much like "||". The swords swung down together, before swinging both up into a upwards "X". He then swung his right sword downwards to the left, causing Tenma to lose his grip on his nodachi. Ma-Soukon flew quickly, swinging horizontally to the right. He quickly swung both swords back into their own side, causing Tenma's armor to crack, as the blades dug into his flesh and bone.

Issei charged forward, Oblivion swinging in a sideways "V", with the point pointing at the left, before doing the same with Ma-Soukon, only with the "V" in the other direction. Issei did a downwards "X". Tenma caught both of the swords, blood dripping out of his armor.

"Got you..." Tenma panted.

Only for Issei to smirk. He kicked Tenma backwards, as the blade pulled out of Tenma's grip, causing the blades to draw blood as it left Tenma's palms. Issei charged forward, both of the swords stabbing forward.

Only for a loud boom to explode of the armor, the armor release air waves, sending Issei back.

 **[The very first time I had to save you Partner...]**

Tenma wiped his mouth, as the armor shattered, unable to take the pressure of the attacks.

"Don't worry. I intend to have the number stay at one for the rest of my life.

His skin was layer with wounds, as he attempted to hide the damage he had gotten from Issei's attacks.

 **[Boost]**

The armor formed on Tenma once again.

"Tell me Tenma...why do you fight? Why do you fight for the Old Maou Faction?"

"Why do I fight? It's obvious...because there is nothing left to fulfill in my life. I had done everything I can in my life."

Issei widened his eyes. "What do you mean there is nothing else to fulfill? Your friends and family, fight for them. Search for the eternal warmth you are always looking for."

Tenma laughed cruelly. For the first time, Tenma's laugh was not out of mockery or bloodlust, but emptiness, as nothing is there to fill in the void that was currently Tenma's heart and soul. "Family...? They were killed when I had discovered that I had wielded the legendary Boosted Gear."

Issei narrowed his eyes.

"That sounds awfully suspicious. I suppose you know the murderer...?"

Tenma laughed. "Of course I do...the murderer _s_ , were... _Ddraig and me."_

Issei widened his eyes.

"You can't honestly believe that a wielder of Ddraig and Ddraig _himself_ will be able to show remorse? This is _Ddraig_ we are talking about, the one that halted the Great War alongside Albion, a creature so cruel, that the participates of the Great War were willing to halt a bloody war just to kill him and Albion! A beast that brought so much death and destruction, and wiped entire civilizations because he was bored."

"You honestly expect him to give me the power of the Boosted Gear willingly? Offer me _power_ , which he already is, giving it to a human less than 12 years old like a loyal puppy, wagging his tail behind him? You think _that_ Ddraig will show a bit of remorse?" Tenma laughed at Issei. "Ddraig did give me the power I desired to protect my family forever...but at a cost."

* * *

 _It was yet another day, for the peaceful Unomiya household. Where it was all sunshine and rainbows.  
_

 _Peaceful, not a single shred of sadness or death. Nothing supernatural-like._

 _A young Tenma Unomiya, his eyes chocolate brown, a smile of innocence._

 _It was night, and Tenma was lying on his bed. His brown eyes stared at the ceiling, bored._

 ** _[Hatchling]_**

 _Tenma widened his eyes.  
_

 _"W-who's there?" He called out fearfully._

 _It was the voice of someone Tenma did not recognize. It was deep, the voice rattling in one's throat._

 ** _[Why are you so scared Hatchling?]_**

 _Tenma screamed, as he tried to find the source of the voice.  
_

 _He looked everywhere, under the bed, in the closet, in the hallway. He even opened up the window to make sure no one outside, talking through a crack of the window. Tenma finally felt relief, until the voice spoke again._

 ** _[Why do you look for the Monster?]_**

 _Tenma gasped as he looked all around.  
_

 ** _[Why are you so fearful of the Monster? If you want to see one, just look on the bed.]_**

 _Tenma looked around him, seeing no one, looked under the bed, seeing nothing.  
_

 _"W-what monster? There is none."_

 ** _[Oh? Why don't you look again?]_**

 _The voice was amused, as it seemingly enjoyed Tenma's frantic searching.  
_

 _"I-I check again. There is no monster. Liar!"_

 ** _[Gufufu. This is funny. No Monster? You_ yourself _are a Monster!]_  
**

 _"You are lying! If I were a Monster, Mommy and Daddy would not love me!"  
_

 _The voice laughed at Tenma._

 ** _[You depend on such weaklings' love? Then you are not worthy, of wielding the Boosted Gear, which holds my spirit and power]_**

 _"P-power...?" Tenma stuttered. "Power...so I can protect my Mommy and Daddy...?"  
_

 ** _[I will grant you power to protect your family, but at a price.]_**

 _"I will be willing to accept the price! I will protect my family!"  
_

 ** _[Interesting...you truly are interesting...I guess this is what they call, "Don't judge a book by its cover". Tenma Unomiya...Partner...I will grant you my power.]_**

 _Scales, the color of crimson red burst from Tenma's arm. Spikes, the color of golden yellow. A green orb made of emerald formed in the middle of the back of the hand, armored fingers turning into a Dragon's claw.  
_

 ** _[Dragon Booster]_**

 _It was not just one gauntlet...it was on both arms.  
_

 ** _[Heh...interesting. I never had a wielder that had the gauntlet on both arms...which reminds me. Tenma Unomiya...would you prefer to have the flesh of a Dragon, or the scales of a Dragon?]_**

 _"What is the difference?"  
_

 _Tenma looked down at the gauntlet whose orb was glowing green as the Dragon's voice resounded in the room.  
_

 ** _[The difference is simple. Do you want to kill, or protect?]_**

 _"I want to...kill. Kill, so that my loved ones do not have to face the pain. If I protect, someone else has to kill. I would rather kill for them, then for them to kill."_

 ** _[Gufufu...good choice Hatchling.]_**

 _Extreme pain entered his system, as his heart beat once, twice, the sound of the thump loud in his ears. He felt an unbearable burning sensation throughout his entire body. He screamed, his voice reaching a shrill tone, as the pain got even more intense._

 _"Tenma!"_

 _Tenma's mother and father ran in at the sound of his screams, only to widen their eyes at the sight of their son with a clawed arm, crimson scales. Golden spikes extended out of it, and the green orb pulsed, as if to laugh._

 ** _[Such weaklings...]_**

 _Tenma's eyes turned to slits, and scales broke out on his face. His teeth sharpened into canines._

 _Tenma's mother and father widened their eyes._

 _"T-Tenma?!"_

 _They attempted to call out for their son._

 _Only to receive nothing but a maniacal laugh from the mouth of Tenma. The same body, but a different voice._

 ** _"Tenma Unomiya...I thank you for going unconscious. I am able to take control of your body."_** _The Dragon controlling Tenma laughed at the expressions of Tenma's mother and father. **"To think that you weaklings were the one to give birth to my host and wielder...this world certainly has become dull."**  
_

 _Flames the color of orange and red exploded out of Tenma's body._

 ** _"You should die...mongrels like you have no right to be in my host's life, who will soon become a God-Slayer in this Realm. And a God-Slayer needs no family, or loved ones. All he needs, is power. And power will be his, in exchange of a price."_** _The Dragon laughed at the human mother and father. **"He said he will accept the price, and he wished for power over protection. The power is given to him already...but the price has not yet been fulfilled."**  
_

 _The Dragon smirked, a grin stretching from one side of his face to the other. **"The price, was your lives, so there will be absolutely no distracts in his life. It should be an honor, to be killed by the legendary Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig!"**  
_

 _Ddraig walked dauntingly toward his wielder's mother and father.  
_

 ** _"There is no need to Boost to defeat mere insects such as you."_**

 _Ddraig appeared in front of the father, his gauntlet already moving toward his chest, only for a barrier to form in between them, sending Ddraig back. He blinked, before realizing that he crashed into a glass lamp, his arms bleeding from the shattered glass.  
_

 ** _"Hmm? A magician?"_**

 _Ddraig looked at the mother, who had her hands out, magic circles ready as she prepared to shoot magic bullets. A wall of circles were behind her.  
_

 _"Red Dragon Emperor...our son possesses a Longinus?" The mother gaped._

 ** _"It's sad really...you don't even know that your own son possessed a weapon created by the dead God that is able to kill other Gods...he originally meant to build an army of Longinus wielders, but most of them did not finish, which caused there to be only 13 Longinus, and an unknown amount of Sacred Gears. If he had managed to live longer, all Sacred Gear wielders would be under his control, their Sacred Gears at the power of a Longinus..."_**

 _Magic bullets shot out of the circles, slamming into Ddraig.  
_

 _But he walked through calmly, as if they were throwing cotton balls at him._

 _He looked at the father, who looked at the mother and Ddraig with wide eyes._

 _"Dear...please run. I will deal with this monster." The mother said._

 _The father scrambled away, desperate for his life._

 _"Now that he is gone...I can battle you! I will kill you, by the name of Merlin Ambrosius!"_

 ** _"Oh...a descendant of the Great Wizard of Camelot? Interesting...but will it be enough to defeat me, even when I have not Boosted a single time yet?"_**

 _"I will have to at least try."  
_

 ** _«Crimson Flame Strike»_**

 _Fire burst from her hands, a large ball of fire forming in front of her, as she launched it at Ddraig. He smirked, as Tenma's eyes turned from chocolate brown, to one green, and one red. The green eye glowed, before he absorbed the ball of fire into his body.  
_

 _She widened her eyes._

 ** _"To think that you will attempt to use fire against a Dragon...simply foolish. Dragons are beings that can control fire. Few flames can damage our scales..."_**

 ** _"My turn."_**

 _ **«Dragon Shot»**  
_

 _A large beam of green blasted out of the Boosted Gear, slamming right into Tenma's mother. She screamed in pain, before the beam disappeared.  
_

 _She lie there, bloodied, as she looked up weakly at Ddraig, who stalked toward her. **"Once you have resisted, you will get an even more painful death..."**_

 _Only for a long blade to pierce him through the heart.  
_

 _"Get away from my wife!"_

 _The father had come back, coming back from running._

 _Ddraig laughed, even with the long steel sticking out of him._

 ** _"Foolish...utterly foolish. Human weapons cannot kill a Dragon. The only thing that can kill a Dragon, is Dragon-Slaying Weapons."_**

 _He swung around, smacking the father against the wall.  
_

 _He died instantly, as his back landed on shattered glass._

 ** _"Che...humans, who's physical bodies are so weak."_** _Ddraig shuddered. **"Looks like Tenma is awakening once again...I will make you death quick."**  
_

 _Ddraig teared off her head, splattering blood everywhere, and Ddraig's consciousness faded back into the Boosted Gear.  
_

 _And Tenma awoke, surrounded by blood, and the dead body of his parents._

 ** _[You paid the price...I gave you power, in return for your parent's lives. We have both fulfilled our ends of the promise...Partner.]_**

 _Ddraig's laugh was a haunting reminder, of the fact of who was behind his parent's murder.  
_

* * *

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

Tenma was getting more and more powerful. Issei did not know how much power he can contain, but to contain so much already. A regular human would've been vaporized by now, but Tenma was no regular human. Or a regular Dragon.

He was a Humanoid Dragon, his body parts replaced by the works of the Heavenly Dragon of Red himself. He can contain much more than any wielder of the Sekiryuutei.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

Issei charged forward, his swords flashing as Tenma blocked all of the attacks.

Issei growled, as he was not able to land a single hit.

His frustration grew larger and large, as Tenma was able to block and dodge every single hit. Issei screamed, as his swords swung faster and more violently, no more touch of skill, only pure strength.

Tenma smirked. It was time...

To test the thing that he had heard so much about...

"What will happen if I take that Sitri woman from you?"

Issei widened his eyes as he froze. His swords paused, as Tenma took steps back, distancing himself to make sure that he would die the second he triggered Issei's anger and madness that resided deep inside of him.

"Serafall Sitri I believe she was. The only child of Zegrana and Serana Sitri. The heiress of the Sitri clan. She is quite beautiful. I wonder what will happen to you when I take her from you. Will you be cast aside by all once again?"

Issei widened his eyes.

"Take that back...take that back..." Issei growled, his body starting to emit killing intent more strong than before, as a black aura surrounded him.

"Why should I?" Tenma Unomiya smirked.

" **YOU MOTHERFUCKER!** "

Tenma widened his eyes, as Issei appeared in front of him, his swords already at his chest. Tenma blasted backwards, his feet moving on their own.

 **[It was a bad choice to anger him Partner.]**

"I need to try something. Direct all the Boosts to my agility."

 **[Boost Boost** **Boost Boost** **Boost Boost** **Boost Boost** **Boost Boost** **Boost Boost** **Boost Boost** **Boost Boost** **Boost Boost]**

Tenma exploded out into the air, and his eyes widened when Issei leapt upwards, his swords already flashing in a dangerous arc.

"This speed!" Tenma widened his eyes. He crossed his arms, and the swords struck against the scales, and Ddraig hardened the gauntlet, causing the swords to bounce off, sending Issei back to the ground.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]**

"Thanks Ddraig."

 **[Don't flatter yourself. I only did that because you are yet to face the White One.]**

"Serafall is well known for toning down her emotions. In fact, your are considered dead by now by the Anti-Maou Faction. Serafall thought you were dead, but she closed off her emotions to come here. How do you feel Issei? Will you still love someone who believe you were dead? You should just come over to the Old-Maou Faction. We have many women. None of them will believe your death unless they were given physical proof."

 **"JUST FUCKING DIE ALREADY YOU BITCH"**

"Say Issei...what would happen to Serafall if I _fuck_ her? Will she turn into a mindless sex slave, or will she still have the will to attempt to drive me off? Will the only thing she can say after me taking her virginity my name, and that she wants to have me back inside of her?"

Issei roared in rage, his teeth turning into canines, as his eyes transformed into pure red. His skin turned pure white, and red markings appeared underneath his eyes, a large golden star etching itself into his torso.

"Ddraig...what is this power?"

 **[Ah...this is a power I have not felt in such a long time. They have all stood against me, and the White One. The Angels, Fallens, Devils, and who knows what else. But the one I remember for sure, was this power. The power that I will never forget.]**

"What do you mean...?"

 **"I.."**

 **[His power. I finally recognize it. It is the power of a race that all Factions and supernatural beings feared, and still do. Though the White One and I don't admit it, we fear the power of this race. Not the race itself, but specifically who controls it.]**

"Don't tell me..."

 **"I AM..."**

 **[Indeed. He is in fact, a child of the race that single-handily brought the White One down.]**

"But that's impossible!" Tenma protested.

 **"I AM THE..."**

 **[It is. It is in fact, known that he would soon give a heir. So it is not impossible. The only thing, is that none know the mother of the False Gremory. The father is obvious, but who is...the mother?"**

 **"I AM THE CROWNED PRINCE OF DEMONS"**

* * *

 **And Chapter done.  
**

 **How was it? Did you guys like this twist?**

 **So yeah...hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And the way I twisted Ddraig's personality.**

 **Have a nice day**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. Someone just PMed me who my favorite character from DxD is, and it really got me thinking. I had to weight all of the pros and cons, before my head landed on a single person.**

 **Raynare.**

 **Raynare is actually my favorite character from DxD. True, she is shown to be a sadistic and homocidal, but if you actually think about it, she is able to stay within Issei's heart for so long, reaching from Season 1, to Season 3, where it showed that Issei is still able to remember the feelings he had for Raynare. It shows how much of an effect she has on a character in a single episode.**

 **She is also loyal. She followed Azazel's orders without hesitation, though it may be one of her obsessions with Azazel. But anyway, she has shown time and time again that she does every single little thing she can to impress Azazel, even going to disobeying his orders and getting Asia Argento. Though, it may show even more loyalty to any superior, as she had disobeyed the love of her life's orders, to follow Kokabiel's, believing that he had relayed Azazel's orders.**

 **She is shown to be...well, _gullible_ the word is, as she foolishly believes words that came out of another person's mouth, and said person is known to be a warmonger. **

**But overall, her character, and personality shown, leads her to be my favorite character of DxD.**

 **Combine that with her hot figure that does not seem as freaky as Rias' or Akeno's! Her figure is something that girls can achieve!  
**


	9. Arc 1: VI

**And welcome back to another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I just had Spring Break. All Spring Break, I was typing up chapters for you guys, and I have managed to type up 3. I will not release all three at once, but rather, release them at the regular release time so that in case I'm busy and can't type, there is one chapter for you!  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **-darth56  
-DeadMenPlaying  
-Sasuke75249  
-Team5dsforever  
-TheLaughingStalkIsEdgy  
-Edub102  
-Ryuujin96  
-RangerElk76  
-Matthew fabio  
-DTMSentinal**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Arc 1**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow**

 **Chapter VI**

* * *

 **"I AM THE CROWNED PRINCE OF DEMONS"**

Tenma Unomiya widened his eyes at the power of Issei.

"The Crowned Prince? The one that is said to take over Satan's throne when he is of age?!" Tenma widened his eyes. His green and red eyes looked at Issei wildly. "W-what? How? His power! The power! It was hidden for so long! To think that...he was the one, the True Crowned Prince!"

 **[I told you Tenma...He is the birth son of Satan himself.]**

Blue flames washed over Tenma, and his armored body protected his real one from being destroyed by the sheer power.

"It burns!"

Tenma widened his eyes.

"How...how is he this powerful?!"

 **[He was sealed by Satan. That much I can tell. It is obvious. I suspect the reason why Satan would seal his own son is because of his son's inability to control his powers, which caused him to endanger those around him, and himself.]**

 **"BITTERNESS IS MY SOUL"**

Tenma screamed, as the blue flames caught onto his body.

He squinted, his armored helm protecting his eyes as he tried to look at the bright light.

There Issei was, surrounded by flames. His skin had turned into a pale white, as a star etched itself onto his torso. Red markings formed on his body, as his forehead opened up, revealing two red eyes. Even his clothing turned white, his previously black and red colored armor transforming into a pale white color, as his hair turned pale as well.

His teeth were sharp, sharp enough to look as if it can bite through steel itself.

"He..."

 **[What you had done was utterly foolish.]**

 **"REGRET IS MY HEART"**

"Ddraig...what do I do?"

 **[Do you expect me to know foolish Hatchling?]**

"Che...you are finally calling me Hatchling again...you haven't called me that in forever." Tenma managed to smirk at a time like this.

Even the Heavenly Dragon didn't know what to do in the face of a true Demon, not the ones that were so weak that low-class Exorcists can deal with. But a Demon, where only Satan himself, and the Seraphs of Heaven can take down, and even then, it would be a risk to.

 **[You seriously are stupid...but I guess that Tenma Unomiya all the time.]**

"I should release my power too, shouldn't I? Release the full power of the Boosted Gear."

 **[No...even I will not allow you to do Juggernaut Drive.]**

 **"I HAVE RULED OVER A THOUSAND SOULS."**

"Who said I was going to do Juggernaut Drive?"

 **[Don't tell me...]**

"Hah...I don't need to have an old lizard tell what to do, and what not to do. I'm a free Dragon, you know."

 **[I will not allow you to harness the full power of the Dragon parts I have given you! That would completely destroy your body, unless you find a way around it. And if you do find a way to do it, the Boosted Gear will be utterly destroyed due to the exhaust of power.]**

"And" Tenma smirked, his canine teeth shining.

He put his armored hands into a prayer-like position.

"After all...I have fulfilled the task the Satan himself had tasked me with." Tenma said.

 **[Satan did not say to "Pull the trigger, and anger the Crowned Prince, and have him completely devour your soul.]**

"But he did say to help the Crowned Prince until he knows of his heritage. I helped him find his true meaning of his existence."

 **"ENVYING THE INFINITE"**

 **[Still...]**

"You do know that...I have helped the Demon King get his Crowned Prince back? Whether you want it or not...he is the son of Satan. He is bound to release his powers soon. With the amount of malice intent he has on the inside of him, he is bound to attract some attention."

 **[YOU FUCKING DUMBASS]**

Tenma was startled at Ddraig's shout.

 **"GRIEVING TO THE DREAM"**

 **[Satan was not such a shit father where he would just leave his son with malice intent inside of him where anyone could sense, and immediately know that he was a Demon, who are beings _of_ malice intent. Satan had sealed away the malice intent as well.]**

Tenma rose his eyebrow. "And what does that change? Anyone would have done what I would have done, and Issei would transform into the Crowned Prince anyway. It's deep inside of him... the rage. The hatred."

"This is getting nowhere...Ddraig, I will use it."

 **[Don't you even fuc-]**

His limbs glowed red, as the armor shattered, as the blue flames that was around him finally touched his real body.

Tenma gritted his teeth, as the flame burned his skin, parts of his limbs turning to ashes within second.

"Bladed Scales..."

His red and green eyes glowed simultaneously.

 **[OF THE HEAVENLY DRAGON]**

His skin burst into droplets of blood, as his bones sharpened into literal blades. The blood in the air reformed into scales, blades sprouting out of the scales. His bones reformed, as the bones inside of his body, once again, transformed into blades. His face turned into scales, as his green and red eyes turned into slits, both turning yellow. A large red aura smoked out of him, wrapping around him, as his hands turned from a human's with blades sprouting out of it, into a Dragon's claw.

 **"WITHSTOOD PAIN TO SUFFER LOSES, WAITING FOR ETERNAL WARMTH."**

Tenma smirked. "Come on Ddraig...to think that you will hold away this much power from me. I honestly wish that you wouldn't stop hiding more power from me."

 **[There was a reason.]**

"Screw reasons! As long as I get to get power to fight strong people!" Tenma smirked maniacally.

 **[No...you don't understand. For power, there is a consequence.]**

"What consequence? You can't kill anyone close to me, if there _is_ no one close to me! You already killed both of my parents for just unlocking the Boosted Gear! How can you suddenly have feelings?"

Ddraig was quiet, as Tenma had actually said a good point. Why had he gotten soft? The creature sealed for centuries, maddened at the fact that he was no longer free to do as please, who was so cruel that all Factions would stop a war to kill, suddenly gained feelings of care and worry.

Even he himself didn't know.

 **"YET, I HAVE WALKED THE PATH OF DARKNESS"**

 **[It is nearing the end of the chant. And then you can finally fulfill your dream of fighting powerful beings.]**

"You think I don't know that?" Tenma laughed. He stood, his arms ready. His eyes were a solid emerald green. "I feel better than I ever felt before."

 **[You do know that...your body is stuck as a Dragon now, unless you get the body of another race.]**

"I highly doubt that I will survive this fight against the Crowned Prince. It doubt that it matters if I get a new body."

 **[Still...you are my wielder, and it is not pleasant waiting another generation for a new wielder.]**

"But you will continue to live, won't you?" Tenma smirked.

 **"SO AS IT UNRAVELS, A DEMON'S REALITY."**

"And so...it begins."

 **[Indeed...the prelude...]**

"To destruction, begins..."

 **"[Now]"**

More fire exploded out of Issei's body. It wrapped around him, like a second layer, before it covered his entire body, leaving only a large human-like shape of flames.

Before it vanished.

But what came out, was not what Tenma expected.

He had red eyes, that much was obvious, as almost all Demons had red eyes when they show their true Demon form. His ears were pointed, but there were no horns on his head, like Satan. Instead, two small parts of the top of his head where horns would be, were blue flames that continuously burned. His chest was uncovered, giving way to his bare skin being shown to the world, as his should sprouted out bones that were curved upwards, much like blades.

His forearms looked like a white gauntlet with blue clawed fingers, the back of his hand covered in strange blue markings. His legs were covered in white armored grieves, his feet like a Dragon's.

" **It feels as if I were reborn...** " The Crowned Prince whispered. He smirked, a Demonic grin touching from one side of his face to the other. " **I suppose I am...** "

He turned his attention to Tenma.

 **"Ah...you seem the to be the one my other side gotten angry at, which caused the seal that Satan put on me to be destroyed, causing me to take over once again. I honestly must say...I should thank you for bringing me back out."** His red eyes looked at Tenma. **"Though...what is up with that form, wielder of Ddraig, the Red Dragon of Domination? How come you are using...your own Humanoid Body?"**

"This is my strongest form" Tenma answered curtly.

 **"Hilarious...you honestly expect me to believe the flesh of a Dragon is stronger than the scales of a Dragon?"**

That got Tenma's attention. "What are you talking about? To destroy is much better than to protect."

 **"To destroy...what is there to fight for if you destroy all? While you protect...there is something to fight for. To live for. That what creates dreams, which has the Incarnation of Dreams alive and well in the Dimensional Gap, the World between Worlds. The Incarnation of Dreams, the strongest being in the world next to the Infinite Dragon God and the Beast of the Apocalypse. Tell me... what do you fight for? What do you fight for...Tenma Unomiya?"**

It unnerved Tenma that a being he had just met already knew his name.

But he ignored it, thinking as if the Crowned Prince had known from the body that was once known as Issei Gremory.

"I fight...for the memory of my family that were killed on the day that I had unlocked the Boosted Gear, when I chose to have flesh over scales so that my loved ones would not have to kill and spill blood on their hands, but rather, I carry the burden of many deaths on my own hand."

The Crowned Prince laughed.

 **"Such a young age...and sprouting all of nonsense crap that never compares to Reality."** The Crowned Prince said. **"You don't deserve to sprout useless ideals that can't even become a Dream, nor a Reality. It will be the Infinite, an ideal that can never become true. Everyone fights, they have to. All stain their hands with the crimson blood."**

Tenma growled at the Crowned Prince.

"You're wrong. If I kill all before my loved ones are forced to, they can forever live a peaceful life."

 **"Peaceful my ass. Beings of Power attract Beings of Power. Anyone that lives near a Dragon, who are said to be the strongest next to us Demons, is bound to live a dreadful life. And a Heavenly Dragon, next to a Dragon of Dragons and the Infinite Dragon God, which is the strongest. You are bound to attract supernatural beings anytime, anywhere, when you are prepared or not. And you're loved ones will die. Ddraig did you a favor that die, killing your parents with your own two hands, so that you will no longer hesitate to destroy and kill all that threaten you. He prepared you, to fight in the real world, and not the petty world that is your Reality, and not the True Reality."**

"Shut the fuck up!"

Tenma screamed at the Crowned Prince.

 **"You should. You don't know the difference between Dreams, ideals, or Reality. You think that they are all the same thing, and yet they are not. They can be intertwined, altered, and eternal, but they can never be one."**

"Fucking stop!"

Tenma's bladed fist flew at the Crowned Prince.

But he easily caught it, with waves of power blasting out of Tenma's fist, and the Crowned Prince still held it as if it were nothing. **"Weak. The Heavenly Dragon is this weak in his strongest form?"**

He spun Tenma around in a corkscrew motion. He slammed Tenma against the ground, and stomped on him with his Dragonic-like feet.

He screamed in pain, even with his bones acting like steel, and his skin hardened into scales. The bones turned into blades cracked like glass, as the Crowned Prince stopped applying pressure.

He grabbed Tenma by the crown of his head. " **Come on Sekiryuutei! Give me a fight."**

Tenma smirked at him. "Give you a fight I shall."

In a flash, the Crowned Prince's arm was sliced off. The Crowned Prince's eyes widened slightly, before they turned back to normal.

Tenma tried to strike, but he was suddenly sent flying into wall. He blinked, his vision suddenly black, before he realized something.

"What the fuck...?"

He was sent about a hundred meters onto the other side of the parapet walk. In a single second. His back cracked, as he nearly yelped in pain. Even a Dragon can feel pain when they strike a stone wall after flying hundreds of feet in a single second.

 **"You call this a fight Sekiryuutei?"** The Crowned Prince growled. **"You aren't even worthy of knowing my name."**

Tenma growled, before dashing forward, his eyes widened in rage.

 **"That's a nice look on your face."** The Crowned Prince said. **"Show me that you are worthy to be called the wielder of Ddraig, and the survivor of the Crowned Prince of Demons!"**

Tenma frowned. "One last question..."

 **"Hmm?"**

"Give me your name...and I will fight with my full strength."

 **"Oho...? You already know my name."**

Tenma was confused.

 **"Wait...let me rephrase that. Your Partner, Ddraig, already knows my name. _Red and White shall together end._ "**

 **[That phrase...I know your name. Your name is Houvdon, isn't it?]**

 **"Indeed, I am named after Houvdon, the Primordial God of Evil. But don't worry, that story is just a myth, but Satan loved the story, _Akumu_. It was an old legend told in Gehenna, and many Demons enjoyed reading it. Satan himself was one of them. He even named me after the main protagonist. But I will write my story, my own path. I will unravel my own world and tragedy. I will _create_ the tragedy."**

"To think that your name was taken from a myth...I guess that means that you yourself will soon be a myth."

 **"That may be true...but I will create my own path, whether the Path of Darkness or Light, I will create it."**

The Crowned Prince, Houvdon, smirked at Tenma.

 **"I was born before any of you were born. I was born before the Great War. I had witnessed things in Gehenna that even you would not believe. I have come to the Human World, and they committed sins that even those disgusting Devils of the Old will call Evil. You think that they have changed? No...they became smart and hide their sins underneath a pure mask that makes people believe that they have committed no sins. Few actually admitted that they have committed the sins, making them go to Heaven instead of the Underworld."** Houvdon laughed at Tenma. **"You are one of seven billion people. If you die here, there will be no change in the world. True, they have to await for the arrival of the next Heavenly Dragon, but you're name will eventually fade into my story. I will create my own legend, following the guidance of the legend of _Akumu_ , following the fictional characters. But I will not completely copy them, I will create my own plot, and my own ending."**

"That seems awfully difficult if you are following their guide."

Houvdon shrugged, before his right arm grew back.

 **"It does not seem that complicated to me."** He pointed his clawed fist at Tenma. **"Here I come, Red Dragon!"**

Tenma widened his eyes as Houvdon appeared right in front of him.

He crossed his arms, and Houvdon punched forward. The shattering of bones was heard, and Tenma was sent backwards. Tenma gritted his teeth.

 **[Boost Boost Boost]**

Even without him using the Boosted Gear, but his own Dragonic limbs, he was still able to boost his power. In this case, he boosted his regeneration.

Tenma's eyes widened as he jumped backwards, Houvdon's fist striking where he just was, his fist sinking into the ground as cracks spider-webbed around his fist, before exploding upwards, rocks and wind blasting around him.

Tenma summoned his nodachi, and cut apart the rocks before they reached him.

But Houvdon appeared right in front of him, as clawed fist already an inch away from his nose.

Blood splattered as Tenma was sent back once again, crashing through the stones of the castle, and falling off the side of the path, before his wings spreading, lifting him above the top.

Only for Houvdon to smirk, as he reached out, his hands grasping an unknown object. He brought it forth before it even finished forming, and formed an arrow in his hands. He notched the arrow in the half-formed bow, before he released it, the moment the bow formed.

Tenma widened his eyes at the speed of his archery, and how he didn't even need to wait for the bow to be completely there before firing, and not even aiming.

 **[This is the power of the second strongest Demon. Imagine fighting Satan himself.]**

 _'I know...I know...'_

He narrowly dodged the arrow, and his chest wretched in fear from coming close to it.

 **[High-Class Dragon Slaying Arrows...but those arrows don't take a physical form...so Dragon Slaying Magic?]**

 _'Most likely.'_

Tenma widened his eyes, as a second arrow appeared out of nowhere, stabbing straight into his shoulder, and he screamed in pain. More blood than possible exploded out of the wound, as he fell straight downward. Tenma attempted to control his wings, but he felt immense pain from a simple movement of his limbs.

" **You should stay focused during a battle."** Houvdon lectured.

Tenma was thrown against a wall, and Houvdon had Tenma in a chokehold.

" **Your worst weakness is Dragon-Slaying Weapons or Magic, as your entire body is of a Dragon."**

Issei smirked as he lifted Tenma up, the red-haired male choking as he struggled for help.

Only for his eyes to widen when he felt a stab in his gut.

He looked down, to see Tenma's bladed arm stabbed through his stomach.

Before he chuckled.

 **"Interesting."**

He snapped Tenma's arm, making him scream in pain, before pulling the bladed arm out. Almost instantly, blue flames gathered where his wound was, and healed him instantly.

Tenma rolled, as fire erupted where he just was.

 **"To think that** **the powerful Sekiryuutei was nothing but talk. Disappointing. Your parent's sacrifice was for nothing."**

Tenma widened his eyes.

"Fucking take that back."

 **"Hmm? Take back the truth?"**

"I SAID TAKE THAT BACK YOU SICK FUCK!"

An explosion of power rocketed out of Tenma, and his body glowed a deathly pale shade of red.

 **"Oh? So that wasn't your peak? You can still get more powerful."**

Tenma let out an inhumane growl.

The blade in his skin exploded, but the beast that had taken over Tenma did not care a bit, and charged forward. His speed was so fast, it exploded the ground he pushed off of, and the air pushed off like a hurricane.

And yet, Houvdon can still dodge all of the lighting-fast attacks.

Houvdon's enhanced ears can hear the snap of muscles and ripping of tissue as Tenma's body was pushed beyond the limit, breaking apart the muscle and organs. Tenma roared as his fists flew faster, blood starting to rip through the skin.

 **[You...Crowned Prince, Houvdon.]**

 **"Oh? The Red Dragon Emperor? What can be the honor of speaking to you?"**

 **[You...made the wrong choice!]**

Wind rocketed out, as the aura of Tenma's exploded into an outward direction.

Green orbs floated out of the the armor of the Sekiryuutei's slowly.

 **"I, who shall awaken..."**

 **[It started...it started...]**

 **[Looks like it's going to start.]**

His emerald eye flashed, as even more aura rose out of him, wrapping around him like smoke, the red wisp curling around his body, as the many emeralds on his armor glowed a bright green.

 **"Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principle of Domination from God."**

 **[It has always been like this.]**

 **[Right you are. It has always been so.]  
**

The neck of Tenma's armor stretched out longer, turning into a western dragon's. His gauntlet turned into a dragon's arm, as the long talons extended, the gauntlet stretching outwards.

 **"I laugh at the Infinite, and grief at the Dream."**

 **[What the world desires...]**

 **[What the world rejects...]**

His legs turned large, before smashing into the ground. His back stretched out, before dragonic wings ripped out of Tenma's back, stretching, as it took it's full wing span.

 **"I shall become, the Red Dragon of Domination."**

 **[...Has always been power.]**

 **[...has always been love.]**

Tenma's new Dragonic body breathed, as the breath in his mouth was so hot, steam came out. It tilted it's head upwards, looking into the sky.

 **"I shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory."**

It's wings glowed, as many emerald gems shown on the wings.

 **[No matter the times, you always choose the path to ruin!]**

 **"[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE]"**

The Dragon roared, as the sound waves were so loud, that rocks flew up, destroying the cobblestone of the somehow still standing castle they were standing on.

Houvdon laughed in glee at the power that exploded out of Tenma.

 **"Show me more power, Sekiryuutei!"** Houvdon laughed, as power rose out of him. **"Show me that you truly deserve the title of the Red Dragon of Domination!"**

 **[Die!]**

Tenma's voice spoke out of the Boosted Gear.

 **"SHOW ME THE POWER SEKIRYUUTEI!"** Even with the power that Tenma had shown, Houvdon's power still exceeded it, as he flared out his power. The power was so strong that the past spirits of the wielders of the Boosted Gear, who now controlled Tenma's body, stumbled back in surprise at the power, and shivered in fear. Before the madness that corrupted their mind won over, and the Sekiryuutei charged forward, leaving behind a boom in the air, shaking the air.

Houvdon caught the Sekiryuutei's fist, before the Dragon's fist struck the Demon's stomach.

Houvdon was pushed back by the pressure, and flew back a few meters.

He turned his head, as a magic bullet made from Dragonic power blasted past his face.

He punched forward, as a ball of Demonic power formed in front of him. A large beam of power blasted forward, and the Dragon opened up his mouth, and a large stream of fire burst forward, cancelling out Houvdon's power.

Houvdon jumped upwards, as an explosion erupted from the immense powers that combined. He charged forward, his arm shattering as the Dragon flew up quicker than Houvdon can react.

 **"Che...you really aren't that worthless, to force me to finally use my full strength."**

Houvdon's aura rose up even more.

 **"Get ready...Red Dragon, for you will face the full power of Houvdon, the Crowned Prince of Demons himself."**

* * *

Sirzechs stood apart from Shalba. They were currently at Lilith, a city near the headquarters of the Anti Maou Faction. Both Grayfia and Shalba were there, attacking a city that contained Anti Maou citizens and people.

"Shalba Beelzebub, leader of the Old Maou Faction." Sirzechs said.

"Sirzechs Gremory, leader of the Anti Maou Faction." Shalba replied.

"A pleasure to meet." Sirzechs said, his lips curling into a predatory smirk. "I hope you are here to surrender?"

"Sadly not." Shalba smirked. "In fact, we have come to see if you would surrender."

Sirzechs shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but our leader has spoken. He will not stand down if he sees an Old Maou Faction member."

"Leader? Aren't you the leader?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "Sadly I am not. I am nothing but a masshead. The real leader, is Issei Gremory."

"Oh?" Shalba rose an eyebrow. "I suspect that you know of his true nature."

Sirzechs smirked as he looked up at the sky. "Issei's nature gave me a lot of thinking. At first, I suspected of him, as any normal person would not have no memories and blue flames. He is also skilled at controlling his powers, and the size of his mass magic circuits. After that, he was able to defeat me in a magic battle, which should be impossible if he was an ordinary person."

"It got me thinking, so much to the point that I decided to go into the Underworld's private archives by using my personal rank as a leader of the Anti-Maou Faction and a Super-Devil to get into the archives. That is the very first time I had to go into the actual private archives, and not the public ones. There, records were shown about many different powerful beings, from Lucifer, to Azazel, to Kokabiel, to Michael, to Satan."

"However, only one caught my attention. Satan, the King of Demons, the Lord of Wrath, one of the Seven Princes of Hell. He is able to control time for a short period of time, something only one other supernatural being was able to do. His magic circuits are mass, allowing him to exceed beings such as Zeus and Posideon's powers, placing him in almost the Top Ten Strongest Beings, losing to the weakest of the Ten, Hades."

"However, the most remarkable thing that Satan himself wiped everyone's memories of, causing his power to just do a nosedive, is the blue flames that he, himself, can only control. Anything else that was touched by it would be vaporized from existence, your soul devoured by the flames that corrupt all."

Shalba smirked.

"When you first learned of that, you thought that it sounded like the False Gremory's Soul-Devouring Flames?"

"Indeed I did." Sirzechs said. "Before I connected the dots."

"Satan was able to remove, or seal, everyone's memories of his abilities to fight in the Great War, except for the other Six Princes. His signature power was his blue flames that no one else was able to use. Issei, is able to use blue flames that devour one's soul, exactly like Satan, and his last memory was himself surrounded by blue flames, someone hugging him from behind and telling him to 'Save himself.'"

"During a battle, Issei usually gets frustrated after the battle takes too long, and begins to behave much like Demons told in a Legend. He would turn emotionless, and full of rage on the inside. He would then begin to turn into a Demon, his features exactly like how a Demon is described. His behavior, acts much like the Crowned Prince of Demons mentioned in legends. Emotionless one second, to a battle-manic, to a pissed off powerful Demon that wouldn't care about what exactly he was destroying or killing."

"Once you had the information I had, it was impossible to not know about Issei's parentage. Only he fit the description of the Crowned Prince of Demons. However, my question is, how exactly is he so weak? Normally, the Crowned Prince would exceed Satan's power, but Issei's power cannot even touch Rizevim Livan Lucifer's power. So my only assumption is..."

"Satan not only sealed the Crowned Prince's memories and personality, causing him to form into the current known Demon, Issei Gremory, but also sealed the Crowned Prince's body, causing him to look nothing like a Demon. It makes perfect sense if you think of it."

"And finally, the last piece of the puzzle. His malice intent. Every being has malice in them, whether hatred, envy, or whatnot. However, different beings have different amounts of malice intent in them. Angels have next to none, Devils have one of the most, but the race with the most malice intent, is in fact, the Demons. When I had sensed Issei's malice intent, is was beyond a regular Demon's, do the only answer, is Satan, or the Crowned Prince. Since Satan was already sighted many times before, and Issei was finally discovered, I assumed it was the Crowned Prince."

Sirzechs smiled. "And my assumption is correct."

Shalba laughed. "Impressive...truly impressive. Even I would not have been able to do that. You truly surprise me to no end, Sirzechs Gremory. You maybe worthy of being called a True Devil."

Sirzechs laughed. "Only the Noble Devils of the Old can be called True Devils. They still cling to the traditions of the Old, and refuse to move to the present. They stay trapped within that bubble that they call Real. They don't accept the fact that our future depends on the Reincarnated Devils. Even you have to admit it."

Shalba nodded. "As you said, as much as I hate to say it, the Reincarnated Devils is our key to survival. That invention that Ajuka made was truly impressive if you ask me. To be able to revive beings from any race into Devils as long as they accept it."

Sirzechs smirked. "We kept some rules for the Evil Pieces. But when we rebuild the Underworld, we will turn those rules into laws."

"Oh? And how to you plan to build the Underworld from the current state it is in now? There is a good King, and good leaders and an army. You youth Nobles just want to be in the same position as us older Nobles."

"Che. A 'good King'? You call yourself a 'good' one? We are not doing it for positions of power. We are merely following our leader's belief, Issei Gremory. He believes that Low-Class Devils deserve a place in the Underworld. That is how we are going to rebuild the Underworld. We will unify it, lead it under one banner, the banner of the Sakuya Legion."

"The Last Night? Why that Legion of all of them? I expected it to be lead under Kijin, the Elegant, or Suzaku, the Vermillion Phoenix. Why the weakest Legion of all five?"

"The Last Night symbolizes unity and teamwork, while the others simply symbolize power. Suzaku is perhaps the worst Legion to be in, due to all of the Nobles being there. All trying to show off. Sakuya is full of Low-class, with a mix of the humble middle and high-class Devil. Sakuya is the only Legion without any Ultimate-Class Devils in there. That is what Issei trying to achieve. An Underworld without a separation and segregation. That is the Dream we are trying to achieve. You Nobles of the Old don't see the Reality that is before you."

"The current Underworld is rotten."

" _Rotten_?" Shalba's eyes flared in anger. "Explain yourself."

"There is no unity. You and the current Maou descendants of Lucifer, Leviathan, and Asmodeus rule by fear, not teamwork. Whoever disagrees, is severely punished."

"That is what the lower houses say, due to their jealousy of their low positions of power. You have never been in our court rooms Sirzechs Gremort, so you cannot automatically assume things that you heard of, not seen." Shalba said, clearly angered.

"That is only what a trash counter that you _shitty_ upper house use."

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Shalba roared.

For the first time in their long talk, one of them attacked. Shalba's magic circuits flared, a large light flashing. An purple infinity symbol flared, as a magic bullet made of light slammed into Sirzechs.

Sirzechs gasped, blood spitting out past his lips as he was sent backwards, flying against a pillar. He grunted, as where the bullet hit him started to smoke. "Where did you get the powers to use light? I thought that you only control bees?"

"Oh, I can control both bees and light. The light is just something I was able to control after being struck by an Angel's lightspear and surviving. As for my bees..."

A buzzing sound filled the air, as green bees filled the air behind him, their stingers shining sharp, as poison dripped out of the stingers. Their beady black eyes glared at Sirzechs, which nearly made him flinch. _Nearly._

"Of fucking course, they had to have poison..." Sirzechs sighed. Before smirking. "But Poison is useless, if it can't touch the target."

 **«Human-Shaped Aura of Destruction»**

Shalba widened his eyes at the immense power that shot out of Sirzechs. "What? Impossible! How can your power exceed the original Lucifer, who is one of the Strongest Princes of Hell?!"

"Simple. Because I am the _new_ Lucifer." Sirzechs' body was made entirely of his Power of Destruction. "I may not be able to take on Satan, but I can defeat the original Lucifer." The Power of Destruction dangerously spread, vaporizing anything that touched it. "But with this form, I can harness the full power of the Power of Destruction gifted upon the first Bael head, Zekram Bael, gifted by the original Devil, Lucifer, himself.

"You are mad! To attempt to use this form! It will completely destroy you afterwards!" Shalba screeched.

"But I'll be able to defeat you."

The haunting words spoken in a low tone was able to strike fear into Shalba, as he took a step back. Before he got his confidence back.

"I am the King of the Underworld, the Almighty Emperor! I will not lose to a wannabe Lucifer such as you!" The bees took that as their sign to attack. They all shot forward, aiming to stab into the Gremory heir.

Only to be vaporized before they even got within a foot.

"Futile."

On the outside, Sirzechs was confident, but on the inside, he was sweating.

 _'Shit, I can't handle the power. I'm nearly at my limit, and it's barely been a few seconds. Even I can't handle it...I really admire Issei's endurance when he handles power way beyond what he can control. It's taking all my willpower to not this magic backfire and vaporize_ me. _'_

Sirzechs took a single step forward, and Shalba took a step back in fear.

"A curse! This is a curse! I shall become the poison who will devour the Underworld...! Those Devils who declined me! I have no business with such an Underworld! I don't care about them anymore! I don't care about the authority and possession of the Underworld anymore! Fuhahahaha! This Shalba Beelzebub shall use his last bit of power to destroy the Underworld!"

Shalba began to cackle maniacally, as he looked at Death straight in the eye.

Sirzechs started to pity him.

"You're death will be quick."

A single flick of the hand, and Shalba was instantly vaporized off the face of this Realm.

And the form deactivated, leaving a panting Sirzechs, his face coated with sweat, as the water dripped down from his face. His hair was wet, and he felt exhausted. His magic circuits were burned up. It felt as if his magic circuits were shattered. He struggled to stand, but collapsed.

Before a flash of blue, and Serafall Sitri appeared before Sirzechs.

"I thought I felt a surge of power."

Sirzechs groaned. "Oh come on...I just defeat Shalba Beelzebub, the King of the Underworld. At least help me."

Serafall shrugged. "Whatever."

"What of Lucina Lucifuge?"

"She retreated. She didn't wish to fight me."

Sirzechs squinted at Serafall with her tired eyes, before shrugging. "Whatever...at least now, I can finally rest. I mean, nothing else is going to hap-"

Before an large pillar of fire rose up high in the sky in the distance, somewhere near Lucifaad.

"Hey wait...those flames..."

Serafall released her wings, and was about to fly there, before Sirzechs grabbed her.

"That may be Issei's, but I doubt that he is himself."

Serafall looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Sirzechs? Are you just trying to prevent me from saving him?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "No, I'm not. I swear on my name of Gremory, that what I am doing, is for your own safety."

Serafall stopped. Sirzechs took family names extremely seriously.

"What do you mean, by _saving_ me?"

"Because...the Crowned Prince of Demons, is sealed within Issei."

 **"I AM...THE CROWNED PRINCE OF DEMONS"**

* * *

 **And done! So, how was the chapter? Hope that I didn't disappoint when I made Lucina flee from Serafall, but you all know the result. A clash between ice and ice, Lucina will win, just like last time, yada yada.  
**

 **So yeah.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Because, this is the first chapter where you see Sirzechs actually tired, and him acting. Also, were you surprised that Sirzechs already knew of Issei's heritage?  
**

 **Also, if you guys are wondering, why exactly was Shalba killed by Sirzechs so quickly, was mainly because Shalba cannot stand up to the Power of Destruction. Most of his spoken of power was only given because he was a descendant of Beelzebub. Grayfia, Lucina, Creuserey, and Rizevim are the only Devils of the Old Maou that can back up their spoken of power by actions, instead of talking. So yeah.**

 **Whatever. Please review! It gives me encouragement to write, and please, you will get a name shoutout, just like all my other reviewers at the beginning of the chapter.**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! I am so close to 200 followers, just 15 more! If you guys reach 220 followers though, I will release the next chapter in one week! So yeah, bye~**

 **If you hadn't voted in the poll on my profile yet, please vote on it. Appreciated!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. Also, quick answer to many of the reviews that have been asking me about Issei getting Tenma's Boost Gear.**

 **The answer is simple. No.**

 **I am not making Issei get OP, and fanfiction bullshit where he suddenly gets all of these Gary Stu powers and he picks up every single girl in the fanfiction and beats everyone to the ground and arrives in times of needs and gets all of my canon main character's girls, and other bullshit. Issei is _not_ going to get the Boosted Gear. And please, do _not_ go to the Divine Dividing and ask for Issei to get it. Because it is impossible for him to get it, as the current Hakuryuukou has not been found yet, and Issei was born as the Crowned Prince of Demons, just with his original body and personality sealed and gifted a new more human one. I'm not going to have Issei get all of that loophole glitch in the system as the system registered him as born as a Human-Demon hybrid, and gifted him the Divine Dividing, etc. etc.**

 **So yeah. Stop asking please.**


	10. Arc 1: VII

**And welcome back to another chapter!  
**

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **-ahsoei  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Edub102  
-Team5dsforever  
-Ryuujin96  
-ferodile  
-Sasuke75249  
-darth56  
-Tatsuya  
-Mike202303  
-ChinRa  
-Imperial-samaB  
-RangerElk76  
-Revalution8  
-DTMSentinal  
-DarkIceDragon21  
**

 **I just finished Sousei no Onmyouji today! For those of you that say the Anime sucks, watch all 50 episodes, it ended magnificently and in a brilliant way! Sure, it went down the drain in the middle, but it redeemed itself near the ending. You should watch it! In fact...maybe a future arc will be inspired by it...who knows...tee hee.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Arc 1:**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow**

 **Chapter VII**

* * *

Ajuka Astaroth stood a distance away from Grayfia Lucifuge.

Her beautiful facial features and body attracted even Ajuka, but he did not let it distract him.

"So you are the Grayfia Lucifuge so many Devils had talked about. One of the few Devils from Extra Demons to reach such a high position of power." Ajuka said.

"And you are Ajuka Astaroth, the weakest Super Devils."

Ajuka faked a look of hurt. "You know, that was kind of hurtful. I'm not that weak."

"I didn't call you a weak person. Super Devils are the strongest class to be in, afterall." Grayfia said. "I will admit...you are stronger than me. But I won't know if I am at the strength of a Super Devil until I try, right?"

Ajuka shrugged. "Well, I highly doubt that you can beat me."

Grayfia sighed in annoyance. "I hate your arrogance."

Ajuka smirked at her. "It isn't arrogance if you back it up with skill."

"Oh really?"

Grayfia's challenging smirk made him immediately flare out his magic circuits.

 **«Prison of Ice»**

Sharp shards of ice immediately stabbed toward him.

But Ajuka's signature move that put fear into magic user's hearts.

 **«Kankara Formula»**

The ice formed by demonic power immediately went out of control, slamming into each other, shattering and creating a miniature blizzard. Ajuka's blue eyes glinted dangerously as he looked into Grayfia's own gray ones.

"I believe you are the arrogant one."

 **«Frozen Mayhem»**

One of Grayfia's stronger spells, one that only she knew. The ice was so cold, that it left behind steam in the air, the carbon dioxide flowing out of it, much like dry ice. The ice formed into bow in her hand, and three arrows made of the very same ice formed on the bowstring.

She pulled back the string, and fired.

Ajuka did not use Kankara Formula, but instead formed a shield made of Demonic Power.

The arrows struck against his shield again and again.

Before Ajuka finally did something.

 **«Gates of Enhancement»**

Ripples very much like wormholes appeared before Ajuka, before magic bullets fired out of the wormholes. Grayfia widened her eyes before formed a barrier of ice. The bullets struck against the shield, ramming into it, before cracking. Even an Ultimate-class barrier loses to High-class Magic if there is a bombardment.

"This power...so this is a Super-Devil?" Grayfia struggled to maintain her shield.

"Grayfia Lucifuge...today marks your death." Ajuka said, his face stoic, as power flooded out of his magic circuits. His blue eyes stared into her own silver ones, as more magic bullets bombarded her barrier.

He charged forward, magic circles appearing on both his sides, as it continuously fired.

Grayfia narrowed her eyes, before she jumped upwards, the magic raining down where she was just a few seconds ago. She flicked out her wrist, as several spears of ice formed in front of her, before shooting towards Ajuka.

 **«Kankara Formula»**

But no matter what she did, no matter how much ice she shot at him, his unique ability that earned him the title of a Super Devil made all of her attacks useless.

It was truly frightening. All magic had some fort of equation in it, and with Ajuka's Kankara Formula, he is able to change the equation of the magic, hereby making it do what he wanted. All magic users could not stand up to Ajuka, unless they outsmart his Kankara Formula by using a complicated formula that only a God's magic can have.

Grayfia jumped back, as her spears of ice nearly impaled her. She dashed forward, deciding to go with hand-to-hand combat, her clenching her sword of ice.

"Oh? First magic, then spears, and now a sword? Interesting, heiress of Lucifuge." Ajuka said, dodging her strikes with ease. His trained eyes scanned for openings in her stance, only to find none, as he continuously jumped back and dodged, ducking. He formed a dagger in his hand, and deflected one of her blows, knocking her off balance.

Ajuka grabbed her wrist, and spun around, his leg slamming into her stomach. Grayfia was knocked back, and Ajuka dashed forward, this time him on the offensive. His dagger was replaced by dual karambits, spinning them on his pointing finger.

"You know...this is getting pretty trivial. I should end this fight now." Ajuka smirked at her. Grayfia readied herself, holding onto her sword's hilt with two hands, preparing for the onslaught.

Ajuka was well known for his Kankara Formula, but another thing that made him dangerous was not just his magic, but also his physical abilities. He was perhaps the best in the Underworld in wielding a bladed weapon, next to Issei Gremory and Creuserey Asmodeus. Issei was perhaps the best in swords, while Ajuka was perhaps the best in any blades that was shorter than two feet. Karambits, knifes, daggers. All sorts of those short blades.

A loud spark flashed, as his blade clashed against Grayfia's, before pushing forward.

Grayfia's eyes widened, as Ajuka's blades flew with such speed that none had seen from anyone besides Creuserey and Issei. It was practically impossible for Ajuka's arms to move that face, and if she had to say, it exceeded Issei's speed with dual swords.

She struggled to defend against the dual blades, one hand against the flat of her blade, the other hand gripping the hilt. She can see the flashes of the blades as it struck against hers, as she moved where she knew where the next blade will be.

Ajuka's eyes narrowed, before making his assault speed up even more. Grayfia widened her eyes as his attacks went even faster, a speed that she didn't know was supernaturally possible.

Until it relented, Ajuka stopping his blades to kick forward, kicking in the middle of Grayfia's sword. Her sword transformed into a spear as she flew, before dashing forward.

Her spear stabbed at vital spots, but Ajuka would always be able to deflect it with a single blade. However, when Grayfia tried to pierce his neck, Ajuka flicked his head to the side, his dual karambits forming into a "+", as he held the blade of the spear away from his neck. He had his short blades lock Grayfia's spear, holding it with a grip that prevented her from pulling her spear from Ajuka's grip.

Ajuka gripped the shaft of the spear, before pulling forward, his knife about to slice open her neck, before her whisper caused him to widen his eyes and stopped his knife and his pull in mid-motion.

" _Amilina_."

She found her grip on the ground, and pointed her spear at Ajuka.

His face contained a look of shock, before shifting into one of guard. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Amilina, the Never Falling Angel. Recorded in the legend, _Akumu_ , a legend that is always told in the Gehenna World, where the Demons reside. Always told from generation to generation. It was a good legend, told in the views of the Primordial God of Evil, Houvdon. It spoke of 3 generations, where the Primordial God of Evil was finally defeated in the 3rd time the Primordial Gods clashed."

"Amilina Astaroth, your mother. She was named after the Never Falling Angels by her godfather, who just happened to be Beelzebub. The original Beelzebub. The reason for her name? I have no clue, but what I do know, is that she was named Amilina for a reason. A reason that only the original Beelzebub knows of, which is currently impossible to find out, as he is dead, killed alongside God during the Great War."

Ajuka clenched his teeth, as doubt started to form in his mind, before he brushed it aside. But no matter what he did, his mind would drift over to his mother's close connection to one of the Seven Princes of Hell, who had started this rotting Underworld.

"Pay attention during a battle."

A loud clang, as Ajuka's arms moved on their own. He deflected Grayfia's strike, before retreating once again.

Grayfia growled, as her spear of ice dissolved. Before a new spear appear. This time, it was not made of ice, but actual steel. It had a blood red shaft with an equally red blade. A long purple cloth was tied around the shaft, to allow Grayfia to have a better grip on her spear. She rose the spear, and aligned it with Ajuka's heart. She dashed forward, her spear pulling back.

Ajuka formed a magical barrier, the green energy barrier forming in front of him, as he sighed. "Futile. Just stop, and I can simply just arrest you and you can stay put for the rest of the War."

Only for Grayfia to smirk at the barrier, making Ajuka widen his eyes.

His blue eyes widened, as Grayfia's blood red spear went through the barrier was if it were never there. He jumped to the side, praying to Satan that he was fast enough. Only for him to scream in pain as the spear missed his heart, but managed to stab into his shoulder. Grayfia shifted her grip, and pulled Ajuka to her, her fist reeling back before slamming into the green-haired Devil's face.

He was sent flying back, landing in a heap.

Before he stood up, his blue eyes boring into Grayfia's spear.

"That spear...it's not ordinary spear, is it?"

"Indeed it is not."

Ajuka narrowed his eyes at the spear, running through many spears told in legends. Before he settled on one.

"Gae Bolg, the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death. Such an annoying spear, to pierce through my barriers and nearly pierce my heart. Though, my question is...how exactly did it miss my heart? Whenever it thrusts, isn't it supposed to pierce a heart."

"Indeed, that is what Gae Bolg does...but I do not wield Gae Bolg." Grayfia narrowed her eyes at Ajuka. "You are smart though, to study such legends. But you are also not intelligent enough to know that the spear of Ireland's Child of Light, Cu Chulainn, never misses the heart, while this spear missed it."

He scanned her spear, but when he tried to sense it, he felt no magic coming from it.

"A spear able to pierce through my barrier as if it were even there, and it has no magic?" Ajuka furrowed his brow.

"I'm not gonna stand there and just let you figure out which spear is mine!"

Grayfia lunged, her spear whipping around, the solid metal somehow bending as the shaft struck Ajuka's side. He widened his eyes, and was sent to the side. Ajuka slammed into the dirt, before bouncing off his tailbone somehow, flipping, and landing on his stomach.

Ajuka cursed Grayfia's arm strength, and rose himself up, only for Grayfia to be right in front of him, a second spear in her hands. This time, it was not a legendary spear, it was an ordinary spear of ice.

She dual-wielded the spears with ease, able to wield the polearms with little difficulty, as her spear of ice was only a few inches shorter than her longer spear, which she held in her dominate right hand.

"Come on, Astaroth! I thought you were a Super Devil!"

He was a Super Devil, he just didn't know how to defend against this new spear that he had never anticipated to appear.

And he didn't even know the name of the spear. He was confident it was Gae Bolg, and yet...it wasn't. Ajuka cursed himself for not being ready for a trump card.

"You realize the reason why I was sent to defeat you, correct?"

Indeed, Ajuka knew the reason. Ajuka was a Super Devil due to his immense magical power, barriers, and control. Along with his magic circuits, he was someone that no one would want as an enemy.

However, with Grayfia's spear that was able to pierce through any magic, ignoring it. It was the perfect counter to him.

But Ajuka was the counter to Grayfia if she attempted to use any magic.

They countered each other, but Ajuka was more at risk, as he was not carrying anything that was a solid blade, his blades were made of his magic, which her spear can pierce through as if he were holding nothing.

Grayfia dashed forward, her dual-wielding skill with two spears was much more dangerous than her single spear. In fact, it seemed as if she were more skilled with two spears instead of one.

Ajuka jumped back, before flicking out his wrist, magic bullets shooting out of wormholes behind him.

Only for Grayfia to spin around her red spear, deflecting the bullets, with the spears as a shield as she spun it in a circle. She dashed forward, her spears once again aiming for his heart.

Ajuka sidestepped, and when she attempted to skewer him with the second spear, he caught the freezing cold spear, and pulled Grayfia toward him. He wretched the spear from her grasp, and slammed it against her side, sending her sprawling. Grayfia stood up, but Ajuka was in her face.

Ajuka knew that he had to be on the offense, and he couldn't defend against a spear that went through his magic. So he decided to just go on pure attack, as anything he would try to do, Grayfia would be able to get through it. Ajuka kicked her blood red spear to the side, before dual karambits formed in his hands. Due to the legendary spear being kicked away from Grayfia's hand, he had no fear of the spear going right past his knives, and she was forced to use her spear made of her demonic power.

Ajuka repeatedly slammed his karambits against her spear, occasionally using the side of his hand instead of the hilt or blade of the knife, weakening her grip.

Ajuka roared, his leg shooting upwards and knocking her spear into the air.

Ajuka's knives flashed, as they buried themselves into Grayfia's chest, blood dripping out where the knives had ended up.

Grayfia looked at her chest wide eyed, before smirking at Ajuka. "I guess you win, Heir of Astaroth."

Ajuka rose his eyebrow. "Just like that? No tricks?"

"I swear on the name of Satan, that you have won the battle, and I am going to die in a few minutes, unless I somehow heal the wounds in my chest caused by your blades." Grayfia deadpanned.

Ajuka shook his head, as he dissipated the knives.

"You know...you won, even when I had a spear that went through your magical defenses. You deserve to know the name of the spear."

"Oh really?" Ajuka rose his eyebrow.

"It's name is Gae Dearg. You were close when you said Gae Bolg, you just got the second part wrong. Gae Dearg is the Crimson Rose of Exorcism. It is originally wielded by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, also known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot. He is the first warrior of the Knights of Fianna, in Celtic mythology, the son of Donn. The one to have been killed by a Demon Boar."

"Ah...to believe that you have such a legendary spear. What of Gae Buidhe, the second spear of Diarmuid, the Golden Rose of Mortality, to cause wounds that cannot be healed by magic nor naturally?"

"Oh? I won't spoil the wielder of that spear, but know that the wielder is in the Old Maou Faction, and it is their trump card." Grayfia smirked. "You'll just have to watch your back more, as you won't know when it'll pierce your chest and you won't be able to heal the open hole in your torso."

Ajuka shook his head, snorting. "You honestly believe that my guard will ever be down in a war?"

"True enough." Grayfia laughed. Before she coughed, the blood finally coming out of her mouth. "One last thing...make sure Lucina Lucifuge...make sure she doesn't die. Please, promise me Ajuka Astaroth. Please, protect her. Or have someone else that is powerful protect her."

"What makes you think that I'll keep the promise?"

"At least...help a dying woman. At least respect her last wish as a family, to protect her sister. To protect the last of her family." Grayfia pleaded.

It was pitiful, seeing the once powerful woman pleading to keep her sister alive. But Ajuka sighed.

"It's the least I can do, to help your family. Though, do know that I cannot guarantee her safety, and if she dies, don't blame me. I will try my best, but I cannot guarantee her safety."

"At least try your best. That should be good enough." Grayfia said, a faint smile tugging on her lips.

"I will..."

Ajuka looked at her, and her eyes closed slowly.

His blue eyes looked at hers softly, before hardening, as he stood up.

Before a red magic circle appeared, and both Sirzechs and Serafall teleported next to him.

"Ajuka." Sirzechs greeted the Astaroth, before looking at the fallen Grayfia.

"I see you have killed Grayfia Lucifuge...well, that's two Old Maou Leaders down."

Ajuka furrowed his brow. "Two?"

"I killed Shalba Beelzebub." Sirzechs said.

"What of Serafall?"

"From what she had told me, Lucina had retreated before she can take action, denying her the time needed to kill Lucina Lucifuge." Sirzechs said.

Sirzechs knelt down next to Grayfia. "Such a shame, for a beautiful woman just like you to be killed...just because you were on the wrong side. I guess that you just wish to be _rebirthed_."

Ajuka narrowed his eyes at Sirzechs, due to his wording. Before he widened his eyes.

"Sirzechs...you wouldn't fucking dare _do_ that."

Serafall looked at Ajuka questionably, before she realized exactly what they were talking about.

"Sirzechs...don't do it."

Sirzechs' blue green eyes looked at both Devils, before shaking his head. "You can't control my actions. Whatever consequence comes out of this, I will deal with it myself."

Sirzechs opened up his hand, and a small glow emitted from it, before transforming into a small solid object. It glowed red, pulsing, as Sirzechs set it on the middle of Grayfia's chest, and it sank into her body. A Gremory magic circle formed underneath her body, and Sirzechs began chanting.

 **"In the name of Sirzechs Gremory, I call to Grayfia Lucifuge, hear my command. Return your soul from the Gehenna Realm to the Human Realm. Rise once more as my Devil servant. Rejoice, for you have been given a second chance. Become my Queen, and become my bride."**

"Bride?" Ajuka whispered.

Serafall had the same question in her mind.

The red glow stopped, and Sirzechs opened his eyes. "Easiest way to secure her loyalty, become my Queen and bride."

Her silver eyes opened.

"What the hell happened..." She said harshly, her softness from talking to Ajuka gone.

* * *

Tenma smiled at his mother. "Good morning mother."

His mother smiled back at him. "Well, how did you sleep my son?"

"Just right." Tenma smiled back at her. His green and red eyes twinkled at he looked at his mother lovingly. "You know...it's been awhile since we had such good food such as this. I think that last time I ate something this good was...eight hours ago."

His mother blushed at the praise of her cooking, coming from Tenma, who is said in their town to be one of the best in the town at cooking. For men and women alike.

"You really know how to flatter me." His mother said, fluttered.

Then Tenma's father came along. "How are you doing, Tenma, my dear?"

Tenma's mother kissed his father's cheek. "Just fine. Tenma just praised my food!"

"Oh? That must mean it's better than I thought." His father joked, and his mother played along.

"Aw, you hurt my feelings." She gave a saddened look, as her pride was "wounded".

"Better to be honest." His father smirked at his mother. Before he turned serious. "How is school Tenma?"

"Fine." Tenma said vaguely.

His father shrugged.

A rapping on the window was heard, and Tenma cocked his head back, to see a massive Dragon, his claws rapping against the window. "Tenma...what are you doing? Just standing there, getting beat by the Demon, allowing the past wielders to take over?"

"Hm? What are you talking about Ddraig? Take over what?" His eyes were droppy, as he felt sleepy. He didn't know why he wasn't afraid of this massive Dragon that was at his window, but was instead, talking to him like a human being.

"You were enraged by the Demon, and he made you activate Juggernaut Drive. Your body is currently being destroyed limb by limb, and here you are, relaxing inside of this false memory and dream that you wish continued. The past wielders are controlling your body, leading to your death by continuously trying to defeat the Demon that cannot be killed by us!"

"Demon? What Demon?"

"Do you not remember Tenma Unomiya? That promise you made me when we first worked together on the battlefield?"

"Huh? I don't remember any battlefield."

"We promised each other, that we will see the outside world! The Human World we never saw! We will go to the outside world, to see the glittering oceans full of water, we will see the lands full of sand, and we will see the lands of ice."

"I don't need to go to the outside world."

"We promised each other! After your parents were killed at the cost of you achieving your Dragonic Flesh, that we will go to the outside world, we _swore_ that we will see the ocean! We still haven't!"

"My parents? Killed? Ddraig, what are you talking about? They are right there."

"It's nothing but a false memory Tenma, why can't you see that? It's just a prison that the past wielders keep you in so they can keep control of your body. Tenma, why can't you see that? I thought that you were my strongest, you said that even with power, you won't go blind."

"Strongest? What strongest? Also, who power?" Tenma blinked, his thinking was sluggish, but he didn't know why.

Suddenly, his home did not seem to be as comfy as it once was. There was something lurking inside of it. A monster. To kill his family.

"Go away Ddraig, stop trying to make me go outside. I'm going to stay with my family, support them."

"Your family is dead!" Ddraig roared, he shattered the window, and yet, his family still did not turn to see what exactly had broke. His form glowed, before transforming into a teenager with a plain red V-neck, and tight black trousers. He was shoeless, his bare feet touching his home's floor. His eyes were the only thing that kept him from looking human. One of them was a beautiful emerald green, but the other one was yellow, red scales rippling across the eye, wrapping around it. His canines were sharp and long, making him even less human.

"They aren't even real!"

Ddraig grabbed a knife, and with expert accuracy, he threw it right into the middle of the back of their head. No blood came out, it just went straight through them as if they were a ghost.

"W-what?" Tenma was stunned.

"A-A trick! You must be doing one to try and get me to go outside into the world."

Ddraig glowered at Tenma. "Wake up from your delusional mind you stupid ass fuck!"

Ddraig's fist flew, as it slammed into Tenma's stomach, shattering the wood of his chair, and he flew into the wall of his house. He gasped for air, and surprisingly, no blood coughed out of his mouth.

Ddraig stepped forward, armor forming on him, orbs shining, looking like a predator. Wait...not like. He _was_ a predator. Crimson like aura rose out of him like a lit up flame, as his orbs glowed.

"Come on Tenma...you are the wielder of the Boosted Gear! Show them, take control of your body once again, and become the Dragon of Domination, the True Red Dragon Emperor just like we have always boasted. I have kept my word, it is your turn to keep yours. I have given you power, and you have promises me results. You have not shown me any! It is time for you to prove that you deserve to have my power!"

Tenma widened his eyes, as a flash went through his mind of his promise to Ddraig.

He clutched his head in pain. As the memories flashed through him.

Before he looked up, his brown eyes shifting into the red and green that all supernatural knew of. "Let's go...Ddraig."

 **[Nice to know that you are finally awake from that shitty ass dream that you thought was real.]**

Tenma smirked at Ddraig's pissed off tone.

"Nice to have you still with me...Partner."

 **[Don't flatter yourself.]**

"Che, you remind me every minute. Let's go... **Boosted Gear**!"

 **[Dragon Booster]**

Ddraig's physical form in front of him cracked. First his armor, but after the armor shattered, his actual human body cracked as well. Before both of them shattering, the red glass shards fading into the air, as Tenma felt Ddraig settle in his mind once more.

 **[Let's go...Partner...]**

"Indeed, Partner."

And he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he did not see the real world. But rather, he saw the cages that normally held the past wielders empty, and wide open.

Tenma cursed.

He looked behind him and saw Ddraig out of the Boosted Gear, once again.

 **[Looks like we have to somehow capture the past users.]**

"How."

 **[Emotion. Strong ones. Something to bring you out of Juggernaut Drive, somehow.]**

"What kind?"

 **[Love.]**

"Love...are you fucking kidding me? Of all of the ones to choose, it's _love_? Are you shitting me?" Tenma said, obviously pissed.

 **[Look, I'm not happy about it either. Just deal with it.]**

"What the hell do you mean just deal with it? How the _fuck_ do I deal with it? I haven't loved someone since-" He stopped, his heart beat slowing as he thought of the one girl he had loved.

 **[You have to think of her. Imagine her. Despite her going to another Devil.]**

"D-Ddraig..." His voice was shaky, as he didn't want to think of her. But he had to. For his own life.

 **[I'm afraid you have to...]**

"But...I have already took out my feelings of love for her!"

 **[You are being foolish. They are there, you just pretend that it is not.]**

"No they are not." Tenma gritted his teeth. "I already lost all feelings for her."

 **[Shut the fuck up _Hatchling_.]**

Tenma flinched. Hatchling...the thing that Ddraig called Tenma whenever he was pissed, or Tenma was doing something foolish.

 **[Are you really going to die here? Fucking alone in your little sob hole? Just because the girl of your dreams does not love you, and you can't get out of Juggernaut Drive because of that? What happened to your feelings of love that was obviously shown, but she didn't return?]**

"Shut the fuck up!" Tenma screamed in rage. A large aura of power surrounded him that shocked even Ddraig, as his green eyes widened. "Juggernaut Drive...that is my most powerful form! As much as I hate to admit it, my Bladed Scales are powerless compared to Juggernaut Drive. That is why I'm leaving it!"

 **[And die?]**

"Who gives a shit about my life? No one! They all abandoned me!"

 **[And still lose the chance to find someone that you dreamed of?!]**

"You don't know crap! The only thing you did when you were alive was run around fighting Albion!"

 **[You shut the fuck up!]**

The Welsh Dragon and Humanoid Dragon's auras rose up, as they became more and more angry at each other.

 **[You don't know jack shit about my Dragon life!]**

"And you don't know any piece of fuck in _my_ life!"

Tenma growled.

 **[I had a dream with a Dragon! I had a mate in my alive life! I had promised her eggs, but I was killed before I was able to give her a single one! For hundred years, I had tried to give her an egg, but we would always fail, as it is difficult for Dragon to produce eggs. I was killed in the Great War, before I can give her an egg. I regret it, I wanted to see at least one egg, but we were never able to. Now...she hates me for leaving her. She believes that I could've killed Albion, but I died to get away from her. So whenever one of my wielders meets her, she kills them brutally]**

Tenma turned silent, before speaking. "Your mate...it's Tiamat isn't it?"

 **[Indeed it is.]**

"So that is why...you warned me to never go to the Familiar Forest..."

Tenma closed his eyes, before opening them. "Thanks for telling me Ddraig...I will admit...I still love her. I believe I will always do."

His green and red eyes closed once again.

"Ddraig...tell me how..."

 **[It would just be a simple glimpse of her, not her actual body and spirit. But I believe that if your feelings of love are so great and pure, her actual spirit will arrive in this Dream. But that is only if she also returns the feelings. If she does not return your feelings, it will just be your Dream of how you want her to be.]**

"I..."

He gulped. This is the first time. This is the first time he had ever spoken the words. About her. To her. His feelings for her.

"I...I love you...Katerea Leviathan."

"Give me hope...give me spirit. Give me strength. Give me love. Give me the will you have always given me. Give me, a man unworthy of your love, your love. I beg of you."

"T-Tenma?"

A meek and timid voice, so unlike her usual confident one, resounded in the empty church where the cages of the past wielders resided.

She was there. She was there in the flesh. Ddraig's cough of surprise confirmed that, as he would not joke about his wielder's loved one being actually there. Of actually returning his feelings, which he so beat himself up on the inside for not being able to get such a beautiful woman.

"Katerea." He breathed in her scent, that he can so smell from such a distance. But it was obvious that he can smell it. His senses were enhance by the Dragonic power inside of him. Her fresh smell of her human strawberry shampoo was overwhelming to him.

"Tenma...what am I doing here? What is this place?"

She was obviously frightened by the looming presence of the large empty cages.

Tenma walked to her and engulfed her into a hug, making her freeze, every part of her body stiffening.

"It's okay Katerea...I'm here...what you are currently seeing...is my Dream. I am current in Juggernaut Drive..."

Katerea froze, before pushing Tenma away slightly, missing his flash of hurt on his face. "Then...how are you here?"

"It glitched. I'm pretty sure the Boosted Gear glitched."

 **[No...it was your willpower to stay alive for your loved one.]**

Ddraig chose his words well, and Tenma was glad that he did not mentioned that the reason why Katerea was here was because he needed strong emotions of love to get out of Juggernaut Drive.

Katerea pursed her lips. "Why am I here though..."

"Because..." He had to gulp down his feelings. "I..."

He did not know what to say. He couldn't say it in front of her.

She was beautiful, even with her sweat on her brow from exhausting her magic. Her red glasses made her look even better.

"What were you doing?" Tenma said instead.

"I was setting up magic barriers, so that none of the Anti-Maou can get to the Throne Room of Lucifaad."

"So Rizevim is already starting his plan...?"

"Indeed. It will begin the destruction of the Anti-Maou...but only one person is missing from the plan, as if he... _it_ were included, it will be a wildcard."

"Who?"

"Issei Gremory, also known as the Crowned Prince of Demons. His power so great, it may be able to reach the Top 10 Strongest Beings, _before_ reaching the age of a True Demon."

"I see..." Tenma muttered.

"Katerea...I..." He pursed his lips, as his throat suddenly became dry.

"Tenma...I...I have something to say." Katerea whispered.

Tenma looked at her. She looked at the ground, fiddling with her hands.

"Go ahead."

"Tenma... For so long...I have always admired you. Such a powerful being, able to destroy even our most powerful members of the Old Maou. You have two personalities. The first, is the one that most see often. The emotionless killer machine on the battlefield, that destroys all without remorse. But few have seen your second personality, including me. The personality...of a insecure, saddened person. One innocent to the world, one seemingly free or remorse and sorrow, which we would think if we hadn't heard your life-story. You have lost so much, and yet, you still continue to walk the path where you can lose more. You walk down a path that was not paved, not yet made. You strive to create your own story, your own legend, your own destiny."

"Do you remember those nights that we spent looking at the artificial stars in the sky made by the Seven Princes? With each night, we knew each other better. I was born as a Pure-Devil, while you were born a human. While I live a life of luxury, you lived a life of poverty. I remained a Devil, living inside of a Castle, oblivious to War, while you sacrificed your parents to become a Humanoid Dragon and gain power. You fought, and I fought. We stayed together, we stuck together. We were both abandoned, lost without parents, alone."

"When Rizevim assigned you to guard the Crowned Prince, I was worried. I was afraid for your safety, as so many know that the Crowned Prince was perhaps stronger than Rizevim, and as much as we both hate to admit it, Rizevim can destroy you dozens of times before you can kill him. And the Crowned Prince was on par, or stronger than Rizevim, meaning that he can easily destroy you. But I got some relief, on that night when you comforted me, saying that you will be okay. It took comfort from that, and this feeling in my heart that I have felt for you have deepened."

"Tenma...I have gotten to know you beyond what other people know. I love Creuserey...but he is more like a brother to me. I love him as a _brother_ , not a lover. He loves me as a sister too. But Tenma...I think you know what I am trying to say...I...Tenma Unomiya, I, Katerea Leviathan, love you with all my heart."

Tenma was quiet, his red hair shadowing his eyes. He bit his lips, contemplating what he should say to her, after her passionate confession.

"Tenma...I understand if you only see me as a sis-"

He moved so fast, that when she blinked, he was in her face. Her eyes widened, as his lips locked with hers, a massive blush, so unlike the once confident woman that all saw as a good leader of the Old Maou.

She was frozen from shock, as his lips was pressed against hers. Before he pulled apart.

Her first kiss...

Taken by the man she had loved so dearly.

Her face was flushed so deeply, that it looked like she had just put a heavy layer of makeup all over her face.

He smiled at her, something that widened her eyes. He had never smiled at anyone.

It made her embarrassed. To be the first person Tenma had ever smiled to.

Before drawing her into another kiss, this time, much more passionate. There was no tongue, just lips against lips. Her violent eyes brimmed with happiness, as a tear of joy fell down her cheek.

They stayed there, their lips pressed against the other's. For five. Ten. Fifteen. Before Tenma pulled apart.

But he didn't leave completely. His forehead pressed against hers.

And the insane cackling of the past wielders flooded the room, but both Katerea and Tenma drowned them out. Tenma whispered to her. "Does that answer you?"

Katerea wordlessly breathed, her hot breath tingling his lips.

Tenma chuckled, his breath tingling her nose. He poked her nose delicately. "Your cute when you blush."

And her face turned an even darker shade of red.

"S-shut up." She muttered embarrassed. She pushed away from him, her expression one of mock anger. But her eyes gave away her true emotions. She was happy, that Tenma Unomiya himself, the Dragon of Domination that so many feared loved her, and she loved him back.

Tenma looked at the last of the spirits that were going into the cages, bidden by chains that dragged them into their large cages.

Ddraig grinned, his canines shining in the dim red light of the Dream.

 **[Congrats Tenma Unomiya...you have successfully fought off the curse of the Juggernaut Drive. With the power of love.]**

Tenma chuckled. "Che...it's like the 'power of love can overcome anything' cliches that you read in human romance novels."

Ddraig let out a booming laugh, as the Dream started to crack. The Dream started to slowly fade into blackness.

Tenma smiled at Katerea, who smile gently back at him.

"I'll see you at the other side, my love."

And the Dream completely shattered.

* * *

 **And boom! End of chap!  
**

 **So how did you guys like this chapter? This is actually the first chapter where Issei doesn't appear at all, just mentioned. But don't worry, Issei will appear on the next chapter. Like Issei Issei, not Houvdon using Issei's body. No just kidding. Houvdon will be in the next chapter, but I won't tell you when Issei will reappear once again.**

 **So yeah, I hope you guys liked this chapter. But remember, starting from the second Arc, it will focus on the ORC, it won't be the typical "OP protagonist with an equally OP group appears in every single chapter to beat everyone to the ground before they can blink" fanfiction. This fanfiction will have Issei/Houvdon and his group as a minor character in future Arcs, but I won't reveal which Arcs he'll play a major role in.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Also, have any of you read "Just a Strong Son of A Bitch"? To me, that is probably the worst Fanfiction story ever. PM if you want details. I won't publicly bash him, as even I have to respect his story, as he actually decided to write something, unlike other people that pretend that they are above other people when they have written exactly 0 stories.**

 **Though I have to say, Pravus666, your story, to me, is basically a cheap version of "Highschool DxD: The Transfer Student". But kudos to you, for actually writing something. I have to congratulate you on that. Also, that review I posted was my way of giving constructive criticism, so please do not be offended. It sounded like a flame, but all my reviews sound like flames, but that is just how I criticize.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Have a nice day~**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**

 **P.S. Welcome back ChinRa! Nice to see you back!**


	11. Arc 1: VIII

**EDIT: Chapter has been rewritten.  
**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **-Edub102  
-Ryuujin96  
-Team5dsforever  
-DTMSentinal  
-darth56  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Blackmist31  
-mbit99 (x2)  
-The Minion Sekiryuutei  
-VincentMoon  
-7.4kHP Centaur Warrior (x2)  
-RangerElk76**

 **Enjoy~ Thanks for the 280 follows, I appreciate the attention~  
**

* * *

 **Arc 1:**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow**

 **Chapter VIII**

* * *

A sinking feeling. That was what Issei Gremory, the Swordsman of Devouring Flames, the Demon Child of Gremory, the False Gremory, the Flame of Devours, and so on, felt. He held many titles, some he could not remember. However, those four were the ones to stick out the most, the ones to be spoken by his enemies and allies most. His favorite, was the Swordsman of Devouring Flames. It was much more daunting than the Demon Child of Gremory and the False Gremory.

All Issei felt, was the wind rushing past him as he fell down an endless dark pit. Before he landed in a room, where he can see nothing.

Feel nothing, see nothing, sense nothing.

It made him panic, fear shooting through every vein in his body, as he began to breath faster. And faster, as his heart beat faster as he felt contained, sealed, caged in. He wanted to be _free._ This cage that he cannot see was preventing him from doing so.

His eyes. His red eyes, outlined with silver gazed upon the emptiness.

His eyes. It kept on changing, never a single color. From raven, to silver, to crimson, to red outlined by silver, repeat. It was a constant change. It kept on switching, as if it couldn't decided which of the four eye colors, so it decided to do all four.

He grabbed at his side, only to feel nothing.

"Ah right. I got so attached to Oblivion and Ma-Soukon...Ma-Soukon is most likely lost, and Oblivion was most likely destroyed by my power surge that I released because that shitty Sekiryuutei angered me..."

He sighed, before looking up, seeing nothing but darkness.

All he can do, was wait.

He didn't need to wait long. He thought. He had no way to tell time. For all he knew, the few minutes he spent waiting could've been a couple of hours.

It was an orb of color, pure red, the deepest and richest shade of red that it could go before turning into another color.

The orb turned into a figure of Oscurare Valefor, a man that Issei had viewed as his father figure. His fatherly care, his aura that wrapped around him was warm and comforting. Before the orb turned pitch black, turned into darkness, before shattering like glass once Issei touched it.

Before multiple orbs surrounded him. Varying colors.

The first he saw, was a chocolate brown. It turned into an image of Venelana comforting him all those years ago, when he was isolated from the Gremory family. The caring reputation they had gained was only from Venelana, even though she was from the Bael family. When she had taken Gremory as her name, her kindness had changed the reputation of the Gremory family, portraying them as kind and caring, when it was really only Venelana Bael that was kind in the Gremory family, and she wasn't even blood-related, only marriage.

Before that orb became darkness as well, and shattering once again.

The next, was an orb of dark blue. It turned into an image of Zegrana. The father of Serafall. It showed the talks that Issei and he had, the bonding that was similar to a father-son bond. Their talks. Their childish disputes. Everything. It turned to darkness, and shattered.

The second to last one.

A turquoise orb. It turned into Serana Sitri. The mother of Serefall. He remembered their times together at the Sitri Manor. Their talks. Her threatening him, even though he was perhaps a few dozen times stronger than her, a strict mother is most likely much more dangerous than a Demon who could devour your soul.

That soon turned into darkness.

And finally, the last one.

An orb of violet turned to images of Serafall.

Every single memory they had together. The one true happiness that Issei had in his sorrowful life.

"I...I can't lose you too..." Issei croaked, his voice dry, his throat burning.

He reached out.

Only for the orb to transform.

Into a Demon.

"To think that you depend on friends."

Houvdon, the Crowned Prince.

Power that short-circuited Issei's own magic circuits. Issei's damaged circuits were burning in pain, as even without trying to sense Houvdon's power, it was still so great, the Issei felt it. And the False Gremory still had a feeling that Houvdon wasn't even trying to display his power yet.

"What do you mean?"

Issei whispered to Houvdon, as the Demon's eyes narrowed.

"Why do you depend on those weaklings to save you? You are my incarnation, you are my vessel, and yet you depend on other people to help you. A Demon should only depend on himself. Should live by himself."

Issei widened his eyes, as a massive torrent of memories from the Demon went into his mind.

"You lived seven centuries of your life alone, hailed on a altar and throne. You lived alone. You had a wife. Gullveig, the Succubus Queen. You stopped many riots attempting to take her as their wives, mainly the Goblin race. You despised the Demon Race, as they are like sheep. They flock around the powerful, but they are as greedy as Devils with the Sin of Greed." Issei said.

Houvdon growled at Issei. "Don't you fucking-"

"You were sealed by your own father, and you became me. I am you. You am I."

"I am not you. You will never be me. We are two different fucking people." Houvdon growled. "I am not one as weak as you."

"True that. But I am you, whether you want it or not. We share the same body. I am a tamer version of you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Houvdon snarled like an animal, as his fist flew, sending Issei back many meters in a single hit. The False Gremory was stunned, before turning enraged.

"I hate it too. I despise the fact that I am the sealed and tamer version of a Demon that has killed many in his centuries long lifetime." Issei growled at Houvdon. "But if we are to be successful, we _will_ unite. We should become one."

"Shut the fuck up." Houvdon said.

Only for Houvdon's eyes to widen, as his arm started to crack, before shattering like glass.

"Fucking bitch."

* * *

 **"Weak!"**

Houvdon slammed the Dragon aside. Houvdon's clawed gauntlet shined in the moonlight, as the Dragon was once again too weak to stand up to the Demon that stood there.

 **"I told you to show me your power!"**

Houvdon roared, picking up the still Dragon, and threw the Beast against a wall, shattering the stones, collapsing on the Dragon.

Smoke curled out of his mouth, as the hot flesh of a Dragon emitted immense heat, causing him to breathe out of his mouth to exhale all of the hot air. The Dragon's emerald eyes were dull, no longer as glowing as it was not a few minutes ago, before it was completely beat down by the Demon.

The once arrogant roars of the Dragon faded into nothing, as even with a power almost at Ddraig and Albion's peak, was no match for the Demon.

The Dragon stood up shakily, before the orbs started to flash wildly.

 **[BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST BOOST]**

 **"Well, been awhile since I heard a Boost, glad that you finally remember your own abilities."** Houvdon mocked the Dragon.

The Dragon roared in anger, the first roar in the last couple of minutes.

 **"Damn, you need some of those things that freshen your breath. Breath Mints I think Humans called them?"**

He scrunched up his nose, meant to taunt the Dragon even further. Houvdon smirked in amusement as he looked at the Dragon.

Only for his eyes to widen, as his heart beat loudly twice. His vision got blurry.

 _"Hah...to think that I am a Demon."_

Houvdon cursed, as Issei finally gained consciousness.

 _"Shit, Issei, do not attempt to regain control of your body. If you do right now, you and I will both die."_

 _"What the fuck do you mean?"_

 _"I'm...currently fighting Tenma Unomiya, who is currently in Juggernaut Drive form."_

 _"So basically, in human terms, you triggered him?"_

 _"I'm not quite familiar with that term."_

 _"Triggered is basically pissed off for a reason."_

 _"Oh..."_

Amazingly the Dragon of Domination made no move to attack Houvdon, but instead, the orbs had lost their glow, and the eyes stopped as well, but the Dragon was alive, able to tell by the steam that still blew out of his Dragonic mouth at every breath.

 **"Hmm...? Interesting. A Dragon in Juggernaut Drive and is currently not attacking in a rage. Maybe...Ddraig is trying to wrestle for control?"** Houvdon rose his eyebrow.

 _"Hmm...I can sense Ddraig, Tenma, and the past wielders in there."_

 _"You don't fucking say..."_

 _"I mean...all three are fighting for control."_

 _"Oh?"_

Now, Houvdon rose his eyebrow. To have all three fight for control over the body was unheard of. During Juggernaut Drive, both the wielder and Ddraig were said to lose control, and the past wielders use the body until the life force is consumed.

 **"Interesting."**

Houvdon said mockingly.

The Dragon then roared, as it charged once again.

Houvdon simply dodged, as pitch black armor formed on him.

It was like a combination of his body and the Dragon in front of him. Black plates melted together. Clawed gauntlets that went up to the elbow formed into Reality, as blue flames wrapped around his gauntlets. Armored grieves wrapped around his legs, as crimson red markings oozed onto the leg armor. A helmet snapped onto his head, as two horns rose out of the top of the helmet, looking much like Satan.

 **"I guess I'll just use my armor. Just to get used to my new body."**

 _"You mean mine?"_

 **"No you foolish piece of shit. Of course my body. I'm the one who had the original. Yours is nothing but a copy, a humane version of** ** _my_** **real body."**

 _"Look you fucking piece of sprouting bullcrap, just because you are the Crowned Prince doesn't mean you can order me around and claim what is mine."_

During Houvdon and Issei's talk, the Dragon charged right up to them, its clawed fist slamming into Houvdon's face.

Houvdon growled as his head snapped back. He kicked the Dragon back, before two familiar sword formed in his hands.

 **"These swords...they were forged with Demonic Steel. That is what Father had used to make your two swords, Oblivion and Ma-Soukon."**

He dashed forward, Oblivion and Ma-Soukon flashed in rapid succession. The blades slammed against the Dragon, making it howl in pain.

 **"You were smart Father...to forge Oblivion and Ma-Soukon. I know what magic you did to make these swords not only powerful due to the Demonic Steel. You forged them with your own magic as well."**

The Dragon broke free from the constant swings by forming a barrier, deflecting both swords, before the Dragon dashed forward, it's clawed fist slamming into Houvdon's gut.

 _"Let me take control! I can do so much better than you!"_

 _"Shut the hell up. Shitty disgrace of a Demon."_

Houvdon was pissed at Issei, though them being relatively the same being.

Houvdon dodged the Dragon's strikes. Before he struck forward, Oblivion moving at a wide arc.

The Dragon growled as it rose up his arm, and Oblivion sliced right through the scales, piercing the actual body. It howled in pain.

 _"How the fuck did it cut through the scales that were resisting it not about 200 strikes ago?"_

 _"If one strike cannot cut it, do it multiple times on the same spot. And Oblivion is a Demon Weapon infused by Dragon-Slaying Magic. You never underestimate a Dragon's scales, which is why it took so many times to finally cut the thick scale of a Dragon. A Powerful one, nonetheless."_

Before the Dragon's glowing eyes dulled, and growled into the air.

 **"Wait a damn moment...why is the Dragon's energy...going down?"**

It roared in pain, before swinging at the air, trying to hit an enemy that wasn't there.

 **[Damn you...wielder of the cursed Gear...damn you. Why do you give up power? Why did you decided to stop? Just for a puny bit of love...? Why...Why? Power is everything. Power excuse of a Dragon. Poor. Poor.** ** _POOR_** **. Power is eternal. Love is fake. It is nothing but a Cracked Dream! Why wielder...why release Ddraig and take back control?! Let us...let us destroy the world for you!]**

The past wielders of the Sacred Gear screamed as they were dragged back into the Boosted Gear, leaving nothing but an armored motionless body.

Before it released a breath.

 **[Che...Ddraig...look at what the past wielders have done to my body's magic circuits...they seem all burned out.]**

 **"Looks like the Sekiryuutei finally got ahold of himself."**

The Dragon turned it's head toward Houvdon, before looking at the Boosted Gear.

 **[Hey Ddraig...how come the armor hasn't released yet? I thought it was supposed to have been broken by now?]**

 **[Did you not hear what I said about the Bladed Scales of the Heavenly Dragon technique? If you got out of this armor, you will die. And when you die, your body will be destroyed forever. Unless you have someone craft a new body for you that can house your immense power and the Boosted Gear, which is virtually impossible, You will not live if you deactivate the armor.]**

Houvdon stared at the Dragon.

 **"This is just sad...Ddraig. For you, such a powerful being, to be destroyed so quick."**

 **[Shut your mouth Demon. You never suffered for power.]**

" **Oho? No need to raise your voice at me! I'm just a lowly Demon!"** Houvdon said mockingly.

Ddraig growled from the Boosted Gear.

Houvdon laughed, taunting both Ddraig and Tenma.

 **"What's wrong Dragon?"**

Ddraig only let out a growl.

Before clapping was heard.

Each sound of the hands meeting hands echoed, even if they were not in a room.

And both the Dragon and the Demon turned toward the source of the sound.

"That was an excellent show you two showed."

His red eyes shined with bemusement, and his silver hair waved in the wind lightly. His clawed fingers stretched out and grabbed his right horn.

"But still...to think that you guys had stopped fighting...I even let you guys continue in Juggernaut Drive, and Houvdon's armor."

Satan grinned demonically, as his eyes flashed red.

 **"Father!"** Houvdon bowed down.

The Dragon's armor shattered, revealing a bloodied Tenma, who was just about to collapsed, before Satan snapped his fingers, making Tenma feel more stable, and all of the agony went away.

"W-what did you do?" Tenma grunted.

"Oh I simply just put your body in a time stasis, to prevent it from destroyed as an aftereffect of your little stunt with your Humanoid Dragon parts. However...I can release it with a single flick of my wrist, so you may not want to get me pissed." Satan smirked.

Before he turned to Houvdon. "As for you, _little_ boy, why don't you revert back to Issei?"

 **"W-what? Why would you want me to get back to being sealed Father?"** Houvdon widened his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just testing...something."

Houvdon concentrated, trying to bring out Issei, but failed utterly. Issei himself tried inside of the body, but failed to come out and into the body.

 **"Father...I can't. Both of us had tried...but we cannot switch roles."**

"Hah...so my theory was true." Satan's cold smile was no longer the one that Houvdon had remembered. Before Houvdon realized, it was Satan, the Demon King, the Lord of Wrath, that they were currently looking at, just observing them, his gaze making them feel like they were lab rats for his sick experiments. "To think that my and Gabriel's seal on you had backfired. We originally made it so if the now known Issei Gremory had went into a rage and released the Crowned Prince inside of him, the seal would reactivate after either one of us arrives and activates the seal once again, his power would reach a dangerous point of destruction, which would forcibly seal Houvdon, or he would die, and Houvdon himself would be released. However, I doubt that Issei was killed. So I believe that this is merely a malfunction in the seal. I guess there is always a way for improvement."

 **[You would use...your son? You would use your son as basically an experiment?]**

"Do you question me, Ddraig? Heavenly Dragon who fell low?"

 **[Indeed I do. Even if I had fallen, I am still powerful enough to fight you and destroy you many times over!]**

"You forget your place." Satan growled, as his red eyes flashed dangerously.

 **"I am the King of Demons. I rule the World of Gehenna. You _will_ listen and obey me."**

Power flooded out of him, as everyone shrank away, even Houvdon.

It made everyone want to shrink further, and they swore that even Ddraig himself, who was much more powerful than even Houvdon at his prime, whimpered.

"D-Ddraig...who is he?" Tenma whispered. "He doesn't seem to be a Demon anymore..."

The wielder of the Heavenly Dragon was more sensitive to power, as Dragons tend to bow down to those stronger than they.

And yet, Ddraig still attempted to respond to Satan's outburst of power.

Ddraig's power flooded out of Tenma Unomiya, as he gasped and started to scream in agony, as his power was already broken beyond repair, and this instant power able to match up to the strongest beings was instantly jolted into Tenma, making his body attempt to reject it to survive.

 **[Do not attempt to fight me King of Demons.]  
**

Ddraig spoke out of Tenma's mouth, as Satan's time stasis around the young male was instantly shattered. Normally, Tenma would've been instantly killed by the backlash of his move with the Bladed Scales of the Heavenly Dragon, but Ddraig's power itself was sustaining the body of Tenma. Normally, this would've been impossible, but Ddraig himself had taken control of Tenma's body.

 **[I am the Dragon of Potential.]**

Ddraig was a being of power. All Dragons were.

And he was the Dragon of Potential, while Albion was the Dragon of Entropy.

Tenma's body transformed into a Dragon's once again. However this time, it was a full Dragon. It was not the humanoid Dragon of Juggernaut Drive, but rather, a real live one the original shape of Ddraig.

His glowing emerald eyes stared down the King of Demons.

 **[I am, your superior, King of Demons. I am a Dragon, the strongest class of supernatural beings. Remember King of Demons, that you were only able to take down Albion because he was weakened by the dead God of the Bible. God had weakened me as well, so we were easier to kill than usual. Normally, it would've taken more than just the Princes of Hell, the Seraphim, and the Cadre of the Grigori.]**

"Eeh..." Satan shrugged. "It still is a feat of itself, due to Albion's unique ability to seal his opponent power with a mere touch. But he was too easy to kill. Just stay out of reach, and fire magic at him. That was what I did. And with my own _unique_ magic, it was fairly easy to destroy Albion."

 **[You are much weaker than before. I can sense your power. It was nowhere near the level you were prior to the Great War.]**

"I suppose so. But it should be more than enough to deal with yours." Satan said, as his red eyes glinted, and his horns shined. He clenched his fists, as his magic rose up.

"Do you believe you can stand up to me, Dragon of Potential?" Satan said, as his aura of power finally surrounded him.

It had been so long since Satan had last showed his immense power that made him one of the Seven Princes of Hell, the Lord of Wrath, and the King of Demons. And the world had long forgotten about the Demon's might.

 **"Learn your place."**

A tornado of blue flames whirled around him, as the Soul-Devouring Flames surrounded Satan, his red eyes burning with killing intent, transforming into literal blue flames. The blue flames took no physical form around Satan, just a large torrent of flames that were alive, stretching out, as wisps of flames exploded out of Satan. He stretched upwards, and snapped both of his horns, one horn held in each hand. Before the broken bone glowed and shifted into a pair of scimitars.

He dashed forward, as Ddraig slammed his foot atop of Satan, only for an "X" to glow on his clawed hand, and for it to be split apart, as parts of flesh exploded from Satan's attack.

"Are you fucking that arrogant?" Satan growled, as he dashed forward, his scimitars transforming into a single long sword, his blade swinging quickly. It sliced off Ddraig's complete arm, as the swing cut right through _Reality_ itself, and a crack appeared in Reality. Behind the cracked plane, were the dimensions of the Dimensional Gap, before it quickly filled up the hole in the plane.

Now, Ddraig was without a limb, only for his eyes to glow, and his arm quickly regenerated.

 **"I will kill you."**

Something within Ddraig's voice made it more than a promise. It was a _prophecy_.

He roared, his mouth opening, and a torrent of flames burst out of his mouth. And not just any flame. It was the Flames of the Primordial Dragon. These flames were just as powerful as the Soul-Devouring Flames, and can potentially match up to the might of the Soul-Devouring Flames.

Only for Satan to unleash his hold on the flames, and the blue fire quickly swarmed the Flames of the Primordial Dragon.

And even the Flames of the Primordial Dragon cannot stand up to the flames that the King of Demons used.

Satan's long sword disappeared, and the horns at the top of his head regrew. Satan punched forward and a large beam of uncontrollable flames burst out, and slammed right into Ddraig. The Heavenly Dragon roared, as he was blasted backwards.

And Ddraig disappeared, leaving behind the broken body of a young teenager a few dozen feet above the ground.

Tenma's physical body had changed.

His skin was now pure scales, covering up his entire body, as his hair. It was a mix of red and green.

"Tenma!"

The Leviathan, Katerea Leviathan had finally arrived at the scene. She caught Tenma, as he finally landed in her arms.

"Tenma!"

And yet, the Red Dragon Emperor did not respond.

The Leviathan worriedly cried out for him.

But the Sekiryuutei would not answer.

Both the Prince and the King just looked at Katerea and Tenma.

And the Leviathan's violet eyes burned with fury, as she looked up from the body of the motionless Dragon. Her staff formed in her hands. With a shriek of rage, she unleashed a maelstrom of magic, as both Satan and Houvdon widened their eyes in surprise.

Satan raised up a magical shield, as Houvdon simply stepped away. She wasn't aiming for the Prince. She was aiming for the Lord of Wrath.

For minutes, the swarm of magic barraged against his magic shields, only for the magic to falter soon. Katerea gritted her teeth, as her magic circuits burned, but she persisted. It faltered, but it continued once again, this time twice as strong.

She was pouring out all of her emotion into it.

Anger.

Hatred.

Rage.

Worry.

And most of all.

Love.

Her love for Tenma Unomiya, the current Red Dragon Emperor of this generation. She did not love him for his power, but instead, she loved him for who he was.

Only for the magic circuit inside of her left arm to explode. Her arm was left in a mangled limb of flesh, blood exploding in a shower. Crimson blood sprinkled over the ground, and still yet, Katerea did not stop her assault. And her right arm exploded as well, her staff clattering to the ground, as both of her arms were destroyed, as the magic circuits were overused.

But Devil magic was not that simple.

Their main energy source was their magic circuits, but if one were skilled enough, they can use their own _life force_ in place of the magic circuit. And that was what Katerea did, taking advantage of a Pure-Blooded Devil's long life.

But it never did anything to the Demon King's magical barrier.

All Katerea did was waste her life force.

"This is pitiful."

Satan waved his hand, and Katerea's assault suddenly halted. She collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

"Well. I will see you soon, my son. At the final battle, the turning point of the Devil Civil War, as many would dub it as."

Satan vanished in a swirl of blue flames, and Houvdon was left behind with one practically dead Dragon, and one Devil in an unknown condition.

Houvdon sighed.

"I guess that I will remain control of this body a bit longer. Hope you don't mind, Issei _Gremory_."

 _"I suppose so...but I do wish to take control soon."_

"Huh..." Houvdon looked at the motionless bodies that lay in front of him.

"Say Issei..."

 _"Yes, my Lord?"_ The False Gremory said tauntingly.

"Don't push your luck. What should I do with them? They are quite powerful, especially that Sekiryuutei..."

 _"But the Sekiryuutei would die unless he was given..."_

"Exactly."

He stretched out his hand. A wormhole appeared, and 15 pieces appeared.

"I doubt that the Sekiryuutei would be happy if I didn't revive his lover." The Demon said mockingly, as he took all eight pawn pieces and placed them within Tenma.

 **"I command you, Tenma Unomiya, in the name of Issei Gremory, to hear my voice. Return from the Gehenna Realm to the Human Realm, your soul rebirthed once more. Rise once more as my servant and comrade. Rejoice, for you have been given a new life. Become the Ultimate Pawn, the Dragon!"**

A red glow resounded back, as Tenma began to glow with power, as blue flames wrapped around him. Before it disappeared.

Houvdon moved to the Leviathan once more.

"To think that you will be able to say that you have faced against the Demon King himself, and survive. Well, not really survive, but be able to tell the tale of facing the Demon King in a fight."

He took out a single bishop, this bishop not retaining the shape of a regular bishop. This bishop, had over half of it practically distorted, but it was meant to be. Just like Fate. It was Mutated. It was...a Mutated Bishop.

 **"I command you, Katerea Leviathan, in the name of Issei Gremory, to hear my voice. Return from the Gehenna Realm to the Human Realm, your soul rebirthed once more. Rise once more as my servant and comrade. Rejoice, for you have been given a new life. Become my Mutated Bishop, the Leviathan!"**

Power flooded out of Katerea, much like Tenma, as Issei's very same blue flames wrapped around her as well, before wisping away in the wind.

 _"May I ask why exactly you did this?"_

"Who wouldn't want to have the Red Dragon Emperor by their side? Especially one that is able to defeat the curse of Juggernaut Drive as well, and be able to charm a descendant of Leviathan. That and be able to channel the direct power of Ddraig, the Dragon of Potential himself, and for Ddraig to take control of the Unomiya's body...that is an impossible feat itself, as no other time in history, has the wielder of Potential be able to use the direct power of Ddraig, or Ddraig taking direct control of the host. And to gain his favor completely, you need to just revive his loved one as well, and he will be thankful because you just saved her life after she risked hers to 'save' Tenma."

 _"It is risky...to try to bend a Dragon. A fucking_ Dragon _to your will."_

"Who do you think you are talking to? The Crowned Prince himself, said to be able to reach the Top 10 Strongest Beings before hitting the age of a True Demon. I am not even a millennium old yet, and I have been able to rival the King's Powers, and he was a Top 10 Strongest Being in his prime centuries before. I may even be as strong as his peak."

Issei Gremory did not question Houvdon's arrogance, as that'll make Houvdon get annoyed with him and end up not giving him back his body, whether they could currently or not.

Both of them began to stir, and their eyes opened. Purple met with heterochromatic, red on the right, green on the left.

"Katerea?"

"Tenma?"

Their reactions were surprised. They were happy.

They were relieved that the other was alive.

"Katerea!"

"Tenma!"

Young love blossomed out of the seedlings of love in their hearts. The flowers of love bloomed, as they caught sight of one another, as they wrapped their arms around each other, as if making sure that the other was real.

They tightened their hold, as if if they let go, the other would disappear.

This reunion continued for seconds, which turned into minutes, which turned into ten, until they finally released each other.

"How..."

Before they finally took notice of Houvdon. Or Issei. Whichever you prefer, as they thought that he was Issei Gremory, the False Gremory, and not Houvdon, the Crowned Prince of Demons.

"Issei Gremory." they said.

"Incorrect. Houvdon, the Prince of Demons." Houvdon replied.

They looked at him.

Before brushing off _Issei's_ strange behavior.

"How...are we alive?" Katerea started. "Last I checked, I blew out both of my arms trying to defeat Satan when I completely destroyed my magic circuits, my arms were practically useless, and I think at the very end, Satan disabled my nerves and brain through an electrical shock."

"Yeah." Tenma nodded. "How am I ali-. Wait, did you just say you _blew out_ your _arms_ trying to defeat _the_ Satan?!"

"Yes. I'm pretty sure I made myself clear." Katerea glared at Tenma, before the Sekiryuutei rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be dead after I used the Bladed Scales of the Heavenly Dragon. And when I _didn't_ die due to Satan's interruption, I'm pretty sure I _should've_ died from Ddraig taking control of my body, and I _still_ didn't die somehow. And after that, Ddraig was struck with the Soul-Devouring Flames while using my body, and I'm _still_ not dead for the third time."

"It's because I revived the two of you. You are both part of my peerage now. Katerea Leviathan, as my Mutated Bishop, and Tenma Unomiya, as my only and Ultimate Pawn."

They widened their eyes.

"The technology that Ajuka Astaroth was able to craft with his genius mind?"

"Indeed." Houvdon said, his piercing glance staring at them. "Know that you can leave anytime...I won't stop you. I swear on the name of Houvdon, the Prince of Demons, the Second Pillar of Demons. However, know that I _did_ waste my Evil Pieces to save your lives. And your lives are now indebted to me. Shall I call for help, you shall call for help, or else the Evil Pieces will lose their power due to my death, and you two will die as well. So choose wisely, leave and have to answer my call and risk being too late and dying, or following me to make sure that I don't die and you two die in return."

Tenma steeled himself. "We will answer your call. We wish to live in a bit of peace, just to take a small break. After all, we nearly died and need to adjust to this...new power we gained from being revived by you."

"I see." Houvdon nodded. "I will grant you your break. However, know that it might not last that long, and you should be ready to leave any moment. So just be ready."

They nodded, and Tenma sprouted his Dragonic wings. They looked damaged beyond repair, the muscle torn apart, the skin of the wing completely shredded. But they were still usable. After all, a Dragon should always be able to fly.

And both Katerea and Tenma soared into the unknown.

He looked after them.

Before disappearing himself, into a swirl of flames, heading for the City of Lucifaad.

* * *

Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Serafall all stepped out of the magic circle cautiously.

"Strange." Ajuka said. "There was no magical barrier preventing us from teleporting into Lucifaad...it's almost as if they are welcoming us. There should've been something to prevent us from teleporting into Lucifaad, but it's empty...there's nothing there to block us."

Sirzechs smirked. "It's probably because I massacred them all when I was only 13 years of age. Their screams were like music to my ears..."

Serafall frowned at him, before brushing off what he said. "So far, Grayfia Lucifuge and Shalba Beelzebub have been eliminated. That leaves only Lucina Lucifuge, Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Creuserey Asmodeus, and Katerea Leviathan left. Tenma Unomiya, who is the current Red Dragon Emperor, reported by many people who saw the fight between Issei and Tenma, is currently being held back by him. So that is only 4 Leaders of the Old Maou left, and 3 of us, the Anti-Satan Faction. Why couldn't you have brought Grayfia?"

"Because she is our trump card. She is to remain on the outskirts of Lucifaad, and when we give a signal, she will launch a large spear of ice on the Throne Room of Lucifaad." Sirzechs said.

"And what makes you think that she will obey?" Ajuka said.

"She is my Queen. Of course she will obey. If not, then I will use my King's Authority to make her obey. She is my peerage member, of course."

Ajuka sighed. "I still don't approve of you making her your Queen."

Sirzechs shrugged. "She is powerful. That is all that matters. Let's go, we are wasting time."

And go they did. And saw the ruins of Lucifaad, the precious metals still on the ground from the years before when Sirzechs led an army of Anti-Maou Soldiers to destroy the citizens of Lucifaad. The Garden of Lucifaad was still there, but the plants were wilted.

Good thing that there were no more dead bodies.

They walked to Castle Lucifaad, where the Throne Room of Lucifaad was held, the Castle of Satan as it was also nicknamed, as this was Satan's castle. It was misnamed, as it was originally called the Castle of Lucifer, but many humans thought that it was Satan that was the Devil, so the Underworld decided to change the name.

The grand walls of the Castle of Satan were still standing, up the colors were dulled by the dust and the destruction of the buildings around it. Some parts of it had collapsed, while others had holes.

All in all, it was nothing but ruins, remnants of the past.

Their footsteps echoed, as the Pure-Blooded stepped in front of a pair of large double doors. These doors were miraculously not destroyed, and the three powerful Youth Devils stopped in front of them. Sirzechs stretched his hands out. "This is...what I suspect, may be the final battle. The Civil War we have lived throughout our entire lives, may end in this very day. I thank you...for fighting with me, for serving underneath the banner of the Anti-Maou Faction, to stand by Issei Gremory and my beliefs, to fight for a brand world full of glory, a strong core government, no long ruling with fear. I thank you, for sticking by us, fighting for us. I thank you for serving with your life on the line."

Ajuka sighed. "Seriously Sirzechs? You are going to go for the huge monologue that you see in this human action novels?"

"Hey, it was worth something to say. After all...I really am thankful for all those who have died for our cause. To allow us to take one step closer to our goal. To unify the Underworld, to finally rid them of the corrupt Nobles and Rulers, to finally have a pure World." Sirzechs said. "Are you all ready? To defeat Rizevim Livan Lucifer? To defeat the remaining members of the Old Maou Faction?"

Sirzechs pushed the doors open, and there was Rizevim. The Lucifer was kneeling in front of Satan's toppled throne, praying, as barriers were surrounded around the throne room.

"How did we not sense the barriers?" Ajuka muttered.

Before Sirzechs stepped forward.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer. The Second Most Powerful Devil, just behind Issei Gremory. We are here for your head." Sirzechs declared, straightforwardly.

The descendant of Lucifer lowered his hands, before standing, his back facing them. "I see you have gotten here, Gremory, Astaroth, and Sitri. But where is Glasya-Labolas and the False Gremory?"

"They are currently taking down your other forces." Serafall stepped forward.

Rizevim laughed, before turning around, his eyes boring holes into all three of them. "Do you honestly think that only you three will be able to take me on? Honestly, I thought you would be smarter than that."

They very much knew of Rizevim powers, but even their best intelligence sources had said that Rizevim's power only rivaled Sirzechs' power. With three Devils, Sirzechs himself, and Serafall and Ajuka combined can rival Sirzechs' raw power, it seemed impossible for Rizevim to win.

But of course, one of the oldest Devils in existence always had something up his sleeve.

And use that thing he did.

"You know...I always thought that you were smart." Rizevim said, his silver eyes staring at them. "But I guess you guys were pretty stupid. Tell me...who was the one in your little Council who was rarely ever at the meetings? Even if he was, he never really provided any help."

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes as he struggled the remember the last meeting the Devils had. It had not ended well, and was well over a couple of years ago.

"Don't tell me..."

Rizevim laughed at Sirzechs. "Indeed, it was one of your most powerful Devils. In fact...it is your _ancestor_ that is."

"Our...ancestor?" Serafall whispered.

"No...my ancestor." Sirzechs whispered. "Your final leader. There are a total of seven. We only know six. Shalba Beelzebub, Lucina Lucifuge, Grayfia Lucifuge, Creuserey Asmodeus, Katerea Leviathan, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. We never knew the seventh one. But now...I know. The final one, is a Devil who had lived since the beginning. The _Great King_."

"No..." Serafall widened her eyes, as she finally realized it.

"Come on out... **Zekram Bael!** " Rizevim roared in glee.

* * *

 **And finally done with this chapter! This took awhile to complete. Luckily, we are nearing the end of this arc. I can't say specifically when it will end, and which chapter it will end at, but it _will_ end soon. After all, this is the final battle, the Battle of Throne Room of Lucifaad. Houvdon and Issei. Well, I'll leave the explanation in the epilogue of Arc 1.  
**

 **As for Zekram Bael...well, he is like, never used in any stories, so I thought it will be interesting if I put him as an Old Maou Leader, the seventh and final leader. After all, he was the first head of the Bael Clan, and was with the Devils since the beginning. So old, he probably knows every single thing since the history of the Devils.**

 **That's all I will say now.**

 **Have a good day! Remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **~Houvdon Lucifer**


	12. Arc 1: IX

**EDIT: Chapter has been fully rewritten.  
**

* * *

 **Thanks for reviewing:**

 **-Team5dsforever  
-Edub102  
-darth56  
-Ryuujin96  
-Dipsyy  
-DTMSentinal  
-RangerElk76  
-TheLaughingStalk With Xtra Dip  
-AcclaimingTR  
-Really (Guest)  
-NinjaFang1331  
-The Minion Sekiryuutei  
-tsun**

 **Enjoy the chapter.  
**

 **Please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

* * *

 **Arc 1:  
**

 **Everdistant Utopia of Sorrow**

 **Chapter IX**

* * *

Zekram Bael.

The first head of the Bael Clan, one whose influence is greater than the current descendants of the Maou _combined_ , all four of them. Zekram Bael. The first person to ever control the Power of Destruction.

He was the final leader of the Old Maou Faction, to side with the Nobles of the Old, the descendants of the Maou.

His footsteps resounded throughout the Throne Room, as his cue to walk in had arrived. Though he had used a walking stick, they were not fooled by his power. It practically flooded the room.

As a former Super Devil, he was extremely powerful, but he was no longer a Super Devil, as he had not fought in such a long time, and no wars had happened in awhile except for the fairly recent Devil Civil War that they were currently still in today. He was removed from it as his power was not displayed in such a long time, many people had thought that he had lost his power.

He had a long white beard, one that reached the tips of his feet. Though his beard was white, his hair was not. It was a healthy shade of black, as he had purple eyes. His attire was similar to the Nobles of the Old, and his body looked delicate and timid, but his aura that poured out of him was anything but gentle.

He stepped next to Rizevim.

"Ah...the youth Devils. The ones to believe that a new age will be born." Zekram said, his mouth turning into a disgusting smile. "To think that you would want to have a new age, a new moment in history when the Devil age has been the same for millennium, much like the Demon Age, who have been under one rule since the beginning."

"Zekram." Ajuka said, his teeth gritting. "Why would you want to join the Old Maou? Their way of ruling the Underworld is rotten. Why would you want to rule by fear and not unity? Why not unite under one banner, instead of having everyone separated and forced to work under one ruler? Why not rule like Gilgamesh of Babylon? Where everything was ruled under him in one banner. None disobeyed, and everyone was peaceful."

"Because your way of thinking is stupid."

Zekram rejected Ajuka's thinking.

"If everything is 'united', there will always be a group of Man that will want to resist. If everything is separated into different sections and answers a single Overlord, it will be fine. As the Underworld is divided into different groups, sections, rules, and laws, it goes with the people's happiness. But if it is a whole, then people will be unhappy with the rules made to be 'fair'. That is why I am supporting the Old Maou, because they know the politics and emotions unlike you Youth. They have lived through wars, while you who wish to be the new Maou did not."

"Then...I guess we'll have to remove you from the equation, first Head of the Bael House." Sirzechs said coldly, before Power of Destruction blasted out of him. It wrapped around him, as armor made of the pure dense power of the Power of Destruction formed on Sirzechs.

"Oh?" Zekram did not seem to be the least of concerned of the overwhelming power that instantly flooded into the room as a pair of floodgates opened up. "So you, a Gremory, has actually managed to use the power of a Bael? I guess it is because of your mother...Venelana Gremory. She was the one to control the Power of Destruction. She was called the "Brunette Princess of Annihilation" at her prime, fighting in the Great War and killing a remarkable."

"Shut the hell up." Sirzechs growled. "And fucking fight already! I don't need to know that whore's history!"

He dashed forward so fast, a crater was left where he once stood.

But Zekram easily just tilted his head to the side, as an explosion of air flew right past his ear. Sirzechs materialized into Reality, as his burst of speed disappeared, and he no longer bypassed the speed limit that he hit. Zekram grinned and his walking stick flew out, slamming right into Sirzechs' gut. The crimson haired Devil flew back and slammed into a wall of the throne room.

Serafall and Ajuka dashed for Zekram, only for Rizevim to step in front of them, and to palm their chests, sending them backwards as well. The Lucifer snapped his fingers, and a barrier formed in the middle of the room. Zekram and Sirzechs on one side, and Rizevim with Serafall and Ajuka on the other.

"Your fight is with me, Sitri and Astaroth."

The Lucifer dashed forward, and Ajuka pulled out a small device.

"Defend me while I get ready!" Ajuka hollered at Serafall, and she jumped in front of Ajuka, forming a barrier of ice, sending Rizevim bouncing backwards.

"Oh? Have a new trick? Too bad you won't be able to use it for long~" Rizevim sang in a sing-song voice. He threw out his hand, and a mass of _dark mist_ flowed out, and knocked Serafall away.

"Sorry Serafall. But I just needed that split second." Ajuka muttered. He held up the device in his hand.

In his hand, was an orb of sky blue, cradled in a cup made of snow white quartz.

"Let us go, remnant of Albion! Entropy Dragon Balance Breaker!"

 **{Entropy Dragon Prototype Scale-Mail Level 1}**

Albion. The Dragon of Entropy, the other Heavenly Dragon. The one to be sealed into a Sacred Gear, much like Ddraig.

However, a Sacred Gear cannot be wielded by anyone other than a human. It can be wielded by someone who was formerly a human. But Ajuka was neither of those. Ajuka was a Pure-Blooded Devil, birthed between Amilina Astaroth and Oscurare Valefor, the heir of the Astaroth clan, and the last survivor of the Valefor clan. Ajuka had decided to uphold the Astaroth name instead of the Valefor name, because of Oscurare's legacy, and the way anyone would wince at the slight mention of the extinct powerful Pillar Clan.

But that did leave the question on how exactly did he manage to have Albion.

Ajuka himself would have to explain later on.

White Scales formed on him. Gauntlets formed on his arms, as armored grieves formed on him.

And indeed, it was a prototype. The torso was not fully made, and the armor was thin all around, not as thick as Tenma Unomiya's Balance Breaker. Wings made of glowing prism lights formed the wings that Divine Dividing was meant to use.

He dashed forward, as the jewels of the armor flashed. Ajuka flew forward, as his fist flew, slamming into Rizevim's hand. Rizevim smirked as he threw Ajuka against a wall.

 **{Divide}**

He divided Rizevim's power, and gained the power divided. Only for him to widen his eyes as he gained no power. He looked around him and saw small particles of power leaving the wings at an extreme rate.

 _'Already...just a single Divide and I can't even take any of his power. And his power didn't even change. It's like, it didn't even affect him in the first place. Or he simply just...no, I think he has something about him that doesn't allow his power to be taken. But what is it...?'_

"Pay attention in a battle!"

Rizevim was in Ajuka's face, his fist swinging.

Only for his arm to be violently pulled back by a wire made of ice. A snap was heard as Rizevim's arm got dislocated. Rizevim let himself to be pulled back, using that momentum to allow the dislocation to not turn into his arm ripping out of his body. He spun, his leg slamming into Serafall's gut, sending her backwards yet again.

Only for Ajuka's fist to hit Rizevim square in the face. Rizevim did not move, as he dug his feet into the ground. Literally _dug_ his feet into the ground.

Rizevim's arm made a popping sound, and was instantly back in place. He ignored the stiffness in it, and instantly lunged at Ajuka once again.

"How did it feel to be told that your father killed everyone in the Valefor clan? How did it feel to be told that your father bound your mother and stripped her naked, and _fucked_ her in front of the entire Valefor clan?"

Ajuka's eyes widened with anger, as his fist flew into Rizevim's stomach, making him be sent into the sky, before landing.

"Don't you fucking talk about my family like that." Ajuka spat.

Only for Rizevim to get up once again, with a demonic grin on his face.

Part of his face had cracked.

 _Cracked_.

It wasn't bleeding, it was just a crack.

A part of his face fell off, and inside of his face, was not skin or bone. It was nothing but an endless void, displaying dark colors, much like the Dimensional Gap.

No...it wasn't _like_ the Dimensional Gap.

It _was_ the Dimensional Gap.

But it wasn't.

The colors were much darker than the ones shown in the endless void that the Dragon of Dragons resided in, but they can sense the power of the cosmos that none can survive in. It was the very same as the one that kept Reality and Dream apart. But yet, they can feel that it was _not_ the one that kept Reality and Dream apart.

It was a Paradox.

It was an _Infinite_.

"To think that you can damage this body..." Rizevim said. "Truly, you are worthy of Super Devil. Not as powerful as Issei or Sirzechs, but you are able to reach that level."

"Shut the hell up, and fight!" Ajuka roared, as his armor's jewels glowed.

 **{Entropy Dragon Prototype Scale Mail Level 2}**

Level two of the artificial Sacred Gear that carried the Dragon of Entropy. Which made Rizevim wonder...did Ajuka have an artificial Sacred Gear for the Dragon of Potential?

Possibility. If Ajuka had Albion, then he most likely held Ddraig as well. Not the full one like Tenma, but just a small part. Which made Rizevim wonder further...who was the wielder of the Dragon of Entropy? The current one was nowhere to be found anywhere in the Underworld or in the Human World.

The armor had become more complete.

The torso was much more thick, and the gauntlets formed metal spikes out of it. The snow white armor turned into a light silver.

"Let's go Rizevim!" Ajuka charged forward, and the son of the Morning Star dashed forward as well.

Only for Serafall to jump in as well. "Fucking hell, why does it have to be me to break you guys up."

She released the cloak that made her look like a human.

And a monster was released.

It was large, about 10 meters across. Its head. The mouth took up most of the face, a large demonic stretched grin seemingly stretching past the 5 meter face. It's beady red eyes stared at the wielder of the Entropy Dragon Prototype Gear and the Lucifer. It's fur covered body was made of muscle, as it walked on four legs. It's breath was so cold that it covered the ground with frost.

 **"Fucking hell."** The monster that was named Serafall Sitri growled.

It leapt forward, and crashed into Rizevim, and Ajuka called out:

 **{Divide}**

Ajuka widened his eyes when he felt immense power enter his body, and yet so much of it left his body.

Ajuka felt as if he can destroy the entire Underworld in one strike with power to spare.

Rizevim kicked the monster away.

"Interesting Serafall. For you to tear apart the skin that makes you look like a human. How about, Leviathan?"

Leviathan. A great sea monster that raged in the waters.

Serafall Sitri.

Leviathan...

Serafall Leviathan.

The true name of Serafall was Leviathan, but mix it together, to make a new name. Serafall Leviathan, she was now called. A monster that raged the Underworld.

 **"Shut up."** Leviathan said, the monster that had taken over Serafall's body. I mean...the monster that had teared off its skin that made it look humanoid.

"Haha! Come on Leviathan." Rizevim grinned, his teeth stretching long past the limits of his mouth. "Show me some respect!"

 **"I don't care of respect. I give respect to those who earned it. And you are not one of them, offspring of Infinity."**

"Oh? You know of my origin?"

 **"It's not that hard to tell that you contain the Dimensional Gap inside of you, and the scent of Infinity."**

"Hah...I guess that the crack in my face exposed the smell of it?"

 **"That too...no supernatural being is supposed to the Dimensional Gap _inside_ of them."**

"Well...that is true." Rizevim chuckled. Before laughing. He pressed his hand against his face, as he looked out of his eye through his fingers. "I guess there is no more use hiding it."

He vanished, disappearing from the Reality, and an unknown force slammed into the beast called Leviathan. Leviathan blurred out of existence, as the beast avoided the attack. The two _monsters_ vanished, as every split second, the world would rock and flash from their attack striking each other.

They _faded_ back into existence.

 **"Interesting child of Infinity and Lucifer."** Leviathan flashed its large teeth. **"To be able to defend against my attacks for this long is simply impressive."**

"Don't get cocky." Rizevim wiped some non-existent blood from his lip. "I'm barely getting started."

Both of the monsters that looked like humans vanished, but Leviathan was sent backwards, as Ajuka watched. He was unable to do anything but watch, as his power was nothing compared to the monster in front of him.

"Come on Leviathan! Show me the power of the legendary beast recorded in the Bible!"

Rizevim's voice echoed, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Leviathan was thrown around like nothing but a ragdoll.

And it didn't even seem like Rizevim was trying.

Yet.

Leviathan roared, as its power exploded out of it in an aura.

"That's it!" Rizevim "glitched" into existence, as multiple after images of him was left as he blurred back into reality. "Show me more power!"

Dark mist flooded out of Rizevim, as an infinity symbol flashed in his right eye, as snakes slithered out of his body.

Only for Leviathan to breath out living flames, burning all of the snakes.

"Interesting." Rizevim said, his voice soft but cold. "I wonder..."

He snapped his fingers, and suddenly, both Ajuka and Leviathan got wrapped around in what seemed to be branches of a tree.

Only for Leviathan to break out in a single instant.

"Hoh? You are able to break through my constraints? The Entropy Dragon is not able to, so how...?"

 **"It'll take much more than that to restrain me, Offspring of Infinity. I am the Beast of the Sea that was recorded within the holy Bible."**

The Leviathan _moved_.

To say it moved was an understatement.

A single shift in its body caused it to instantly appear in front of Rizevim.

"You cannot kill me! I am the one and _true_ Immortal!" Rizevim cackled. "I am, the birth of the Immortal Age! I am, the first true Immortal since the Legendary Phoenix!"

It was true. He was an Immortal. He cannot be killed so long _that_ still existed. The thing that existed, but should not exist. Should not be between Worlds, but should be between Worlds.

To defeat Rizevim, you needed to overcome _that_.

Which was impossible with _him_ residing there.

Rizevim's arm whipped around, and a dark mist surrounded his fist. It slammed into Leviathan, and the Beast was sent flying.

"Fight me, Leviathan! Show me you deserve to carry the title of the Third when your power is so low!" Rizevim's hazel eyes widened in bloodlust. "Show me you are more than just a mindless Beast!"

Rizevim looked at Leviathan as if it were nothing.

But the one thing that bugged Rizevim, was how exactly did Leviathan manage to hide inside of the skin of Serafall Sitri for so long? How had Leviathan managed to remain hidden for so long?

Did Serafall Sitri ever exist? Or was she the Leviathan the entire time?

It mattered not. Rizevim would still win. He cannot be killed or destroyed.

His fingers twitched, and a dark mist flooded out of his body once again. His wrist flicked, and the dark mist slammed right into Leviathan.

The Beast quickly recovered, and _fazed_ into existence right above Rizevim. Its massive hand crushed the offspring of Infinity in a split second, but the Devil formed into existence a few meters away from where he was just crushed.

 **"Impossible. To think that I cannot kill you."**

Rizevim smirked at the Legendary Beast. "Why don't we have one last bout Beast? Just one more fight before I kill you."

 **"Do not underestimate me. I _will_ find a way to kill you."**

* * *

Sirzechs grunted as he was pushed against the destroyed walls of the throne room.

"Come on, inheritor of the Power of Destruction! Show me you are worthy of the power of the Bael clan, and not nothing but a thief!" Zekram roared. His fist got covered in Power of Destruction, and he slammed it against Sirzechs.

Sirzechs quickly formed a shield of demonic power, but both the shield and the Power of Destruction were negated. Despite successfully blocking the first hit, Zekram's arm spun around like a whip, and kicked into Sirzechs' neck, sending him sprawling to the side, choking on air.

Sirzechs quickly rolled to the side, and a crater appeared where he once was.

He jumped backwards, and another crater landed where he once was just under _half a split second_ ago.

Sirzechs punched forward, his magic covered fist striking Zekram in the shoulder, launching possibly the the oldest Devil alive backwards, only for Zekram to vanish from Reality once again.

Sirzechs gritted his teeth, as a fist struck him in the stomach.

 _'I can't even use Ruin the Extinct! He is too fast and can dodge all of my orbs even with all of them following him! He can simply weave around them like water if I use them for defense. What is making him so powerful?!'_

He was launched backwards, his back cracking as he struck the toppled throne of Satan. He growled in pain, as Zekram grabbed him by the neck.

It was humiliating. To be defeated by someone of a lower power class then him. He was a Super Devil, and Zekram Bael was a former Super Devil. He was a mere Ultimate Class Devil.

And yet, Sirzechs was still losing to him.

"Fucking-" Sirzechs spoke, before being punching in the ribs by Zekram. He heard a painful crack, and he felt an agonizing pain.

"Stop talking my little descendant." Zekram purred, as his violet eyes flashed dangerously. "Focus on the fighting."

Sirzechs growled at Zekram.

 _'How...how can I do nothing? I am...Sirzechs Gremory...I am a Devil of the great Gremory house! I will...I will become...'_

"I will become Lucifer!"

An explosion of power.

"That fool." Zekram said. "Lucifer is long past dead. Not even his spirit remains in both Dream and Reality. He vanished completely helping the Biblical God seal Trihexa within the Dragon of Apocalypse's seals. He cannot be a Lucifer except in name."

"I will become the new Lucifer! I will become stronger than Lucifer!" Sirzechs screamed, as his forearm transformed into Power of Destruction. His eyes flashed red, and a wave of power exploded out of him.

Zekram Bael jumped backwards, just as Rizevim appeared next to Zekram.

Zekram noticed Rizevim's face was cracked, and the Dimensional Gap was showing.

"You got injured?"

"Yeah. That damn Leviathan was hiding within the skin of Serafall Sitri the entire time."

Rizevim smirked, before snapping his fingers, and Sirzechs got wrapped in the same restraints as Leviathan and Ajuka. Sirzechs' power immediately halted, and the three Devils were brought together.

Rizevim walked up to Sirzechs. "You said you want to be Lucifer?"

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes at the offspring of Lucifer and Infinity.

"I am a child of Lucifer and Ophis. The Morning Star and the Dragon of Infinity. Lucifer is long past dead, just as Zekram said. All Lucifers are able to feel the presence of another Lucifer, whether in Dream or Reality. That is the special ability of the Lucifer. And sadly for you...I am the last Lucifer alive. I am the final Lucifer Pure-Blooded Lucifer. My son is of a half-breed, when I had mated with a human woman, and she produced me that child. He is nothing but a weakling, not even deserving of the name of Lucifer."

Rizevim kicked Sirzechs in the jaw, his neck cracking upwards.

"You are not powerful enough to become a Lucifer, both in name and bloodline."

Sirzechs snapped his neck back down, and his glare was murderous.

"Shut up. I _will_ become it."

Rizevim smirked. "What a pity...for such a young boy to have such delusional dreams. Why don't you just disappear before your very own dreams turn into _Nothingness._ "

* * *

Tenma Unomiya landed on his knees, his wings folding back in. He shook, before coughing up blood.

Katerea Leviathan patted his back, to attempt to help.

He should've been healed by the Evil Piece that Houvdon, or Issei, used on him. So why was it not working? He was revived, and his body was no longer in danger. But how was he not completely healed?

His body was healed, but his energy was not.

It was all expelled when controlling Ddraig's power.

The Boosted Gear formed on his arm, but no Boosts or Ddraig answered.

"Boost!"

No answer from the Longinus.

"Ddraig?"

No answer from the Welsh Dragon.

Tenma sighed, before dismissing the Longinus.

Katerea looked at Tenma with concerned eyes.

"It's fine Katerea." The humanoid Dragon said. His eyes. The green and red peered at her. Tenma sighed. "Though...I'm a Devil now. I'm forced to serve as the Pawn of the Crowned Prince, while you are to serve as the Bishop of the Crowned Prince."

Katerea frowned at him. "It couldn't be helped. We were up against the King of Demons. We should be happy that we ended up living. Especially me..."

Tenma frowned at her back. "Why would you want to use your life force for me? Why would you even bother to even come to me? I had everything under control."

"Under control my ass." Katerea glared at him. "You were practically dead when I arrived."

"You didn't have to save me." Tenma growled, his teeth snapping together as he snarled at her. "You didn't have to come. If you hadn't come, then you wouldn't have been a Bishop, nothing but a slave to someone who can possibly destroy the Underworld."

"Do you really not appreciate me blowing up my arms and sacrificing my life force for you?" Katerea growled at him.

"It is not that. It is the fact that you _came_ for me. I told you that I was going to do okay."

Katerea glared at the Red Dragon Emperor.

"Okay my ass. As I already said, you were practically dead." Katerea said.

Tenma snarled at her. Before closing his eyes, and sighing, and reopening them, his eyes focused.

"Because of me, you went from a Leviathan to a servant. Do you know how much of a...downgrade that was? All I got from a humanoid Dragon to a Devil. It wasn't much of a downgrade. Also, it made me stronger. I got enhanced magic circuits and physical strength. While you...you became nothing more than a servant. You went from perhaps the best mantle, to one of the worst." Tenma said coldly. "I was already almost dead. I expended too much power from the Boosted Gear. You had a whole life ahead of you."

Katerea attempted to say something, before Tenma glanced at her. "It is the truth, Katerea. Do not attempt to deny it."

And she closed her mouth, knowing that Tenma was right.

And she felt a call for help.

Or at least, she brushed it off.

Before it came back twice the force.

"Do you...feel that?" Tenma asked.

And then she knew that she was not going crazy.

"I think...Houvdon wants us to help him." Tenma said. "He said that he might need to call for help."

Katerea scowled at him.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

And then, they once again, took the skies.

* * *

Houvdon stepped into the Throne Room of Lucifaad, and he looked forwards.

His eyes narrowed.

 _'How the fuck...'_

Houvdon felt Issei feel a twinge of shock.

And Houvdon wondered why. All he saw was Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Zekram Bael, and three constrained murderous looking Satan-Class Devils.

But alarms rang in his head, as the Demon reached out his senses to attempt to analyze Rizevim. His power, it was beyond anything the millennium old Demon has seen. Beyond anything he has _sensed_.

It was empty.

Literally.

But...if Rizevim was empty, then how was he a descendant of Lucifer? His energy was nothing. Literally nothing. His presence eluded power, and power flooded out of Rizevim in waves, when the Lucifer was trying to suppress his power.

There was only one way to find out.

No, Houvdon was not going to recklessly attack right away. He was going to try to learn more about Rizevim's plans. As well as the Bael's intentions, before testing out his theory of Rizevim's heritage.

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the Son of the Morning Star. Zekram Bael, the Ruin King."

"Hoho, I haven't heard that title in many centuries!" Zekram said, a smirk stretching across his lips, as he heard of the title that his power had earned. "Sadly, I am no longer the Ruin King. I have lost much of my power."

Rizevim smirked at Houvdon. "Issei Gremory, Houvdon, whichever name you prefer, what will you do here? You have entered a crossroad. Which two of the three will you save here? Will you choose to save two of the three, or will you choose to strike us down instead, and all three of them to die?"

 _"Choose wisely."_

The whispering words of the Morning Star.

It pissed both Issei and Houvdon.

But...which choice was better? Save two, and let the two Devils go, or kill the two Devils, with no guarantee of them two dying. The second choice...he might be able to save _all_ three of them, and kill those two, but it was a risk.

Houvdon's, eyes darted to the three trapped Devils.

Honestly, Houvdon would've went for the second choice, _if_ he were at his full power.

And with him trapped using Issei's body, he was stuck with the maximum power that his body can hold. And Issei's feelings also need to be considered. Would he be devastated if _any_ of the three die? What if only one dies? Would he be able to cope?

"Which will it be Crowned Prince of Demons?"

Houvdon didn't know which to choose. Not without affecting his other self.

"Tell me Rizevim. Why do you fight?"

He had decided to just stall for time. To wait for Tenma and Katera to arrive. Despite the two being inferior to the two beings before him, he believed their willpower will be able to stand up to their immense power.

"Why do I fight?"

The Morning Star pondered, before letting out a demonic smile stretch across his lips.

"It is relatively simple. I simply fight to fulfill a promise I made centuries ago." Rizevim smirked, as his put his hands on his face, and looked at Houvdon through his fingers. His eyes glared at the Demon. "However...the question is, why do you fight? You have lost everything. You lost your wife, Gullveig, you lost your place in Gehenna, you are no longer the First, nor the Second Pillar, Alfr and Alucard have long past forgotten you. The World of Gehenna no longer remember you, only remember you as 'The Hero of Time'. Your name was erased off of history. There is nothing left for you. Even Satan sealed you. And yet, you continue to fight in your father's name, delusional and awaiting for love."

Houvdon's eyes flared with anger.

And he moved so quick, that neither Zekram, nor Rizevim saw his hand move.

Rizevim's head snapped back.

And yet, Houvdon appeared to not move at all, seemingly remaining standing in the same place.

A _hole_ appeared in his face, displaying the darkened colors of the Dimensional Gap that was inside of the Lucifer.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?"

Rizevim's voice continued to build up the anger inside of Houvdon. How...how did he manage to contain both Infinity, Demonic Power, _and_ the Dimensional Gap inside of him? Such a combination was impossible. Infinity was suppose to destroy the Demonic Power inside of him, and the Dimensional Gap was supposed to dissipate all that touched its Nothingness. And yet...it was as if Rizevim was nothing but an empty shell that was born a Devil, and was taken over by a Primordial Being.

And he formed once again.

"What is your reason to live?" Houvdon once again, asked Rizevim.

Rizevim smirked. "You know...I'll just answer you just this once. After all, it is fair after you surprised me with that punch of yours. My reason? I made a single reason to continue to fight. To continue to live. That is why I took up the mantle. That is why, I became nothing but this...empty shell."

"Tell me the reason." Houvdon said impatiently.

"Fine fine. You are impatient." Rizevim said, waving his hand. "My reason for living? Is to kill the **King**."

The King.

Houvdon narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me...your reason to kill, is to defeat the Dragon of Dragons itself?"

"Not _defeat_. I mean _kill_." Rizevim's cold hazel eyes looked at Houvdon. "Do you know the difference between defeat and kill?"

"Impossible. None can defeat that Dragon. That is fucking impossible. Not even the Dragon of Infinity can. The **King** is unmatched. His power is something beyond _anything_ can touch. Even if all of _us_ combined, we cannot defeat the Dragon of Dreams. And you are saying, that you wish to kill it? Not just defeat, but _triumph_?"

"I don't _wish_." Rizevim said. "I _will_."

"And you." Houvdon's cold gaze swept to Zekram Bael, who had been patiently waiting. "What is your purpose for fighting?"

"Hmm? My purpose?"

The old man stroked his beard. "I wished to uphold the honor of the Old System of the Underworld. So I decided to fight for the Old Maou Faction. I honestly don't really care about anything else, but having the honor upheld."

"I see..."

Houvdon said.

His red eyes glared at Rizevim and Zekram.

"Then I guess I will have to annihilate both of you."

As quick as he finished, all three of them moved at once.

Blue flames clashed against Power of Destruction, and a fist surrounded by dark mist clashed against a shield made of living flames.

Houvdon needed to get rid of Zekram Bael first. Rizevim was the harder one to take down.

So Houvdon, went for Zekram first. Normally, the preferred strategy was to take down the stronger one when they were unprepared, but Rizevim was unkillable until he could overcome _that_.

So he had to take down Zekram when they were unprepared, and then overcome _that_ to destroy Rizevim.

Houvdon whipped around quickly, calling his flames to his will. His eyes narrowed, as his head started to ache. He wasn't fully healed from the fight against Tenma Unomiya. Or more precisely, his body wasn't healed. There was only so much the vessel can handle.

He kicked out toward the left, and Rizevim hit a stone pillar, and Houvdon lunged forward. A blade of blue flames formed in less than an instant. It clashed against Zekram's weapons made of his magic.

Dual swords formed in Houvdon's hands, and his strikes were flashes. Literal flashes. The only thing that kept Zekram alive, was his reflexes. In the span of that single second, Zekram was pushed back several meters, and a total of 13 strikes did Houvdon land. Both of them vanished, and flashes were their collisions.

Rizevim rejoined the fight, and Houvdon found himself hard pressed, fighting against two powerful Devils. Both of them were able to push the Demon Council Members, even if they were separate. However, while Rizevim had seemingly no feelings, Zekram still held emotions. The thousands of years he had existed were all trapped inside his mind. The horror of his comrades dying, the passing of his family. It was all trapped inside of his head.

Houvdon found himself in a tornado of fire to protect himself against their onslaught. Living flames burst out of him, and it wrapped around him like a second skin.

All three of them vanished from existence, and the three Devils that were constrained were left to marvel and awe about their speed. Even with magic enhancing their eyes, they saw nothing but flashes, and blurs of movement to when they were moving away.

From what they saw, in a single second, Houvdon was forced to defend against a total of 37 attacks from both of them. And in that same second, Houvdon managed to launch a total of 17 attacks.

It was incredible, on how fast their speed was, exceeding past everything the Devils had ever seen before.

And yet...

It seemed as if Rizevim was still holding back.

Their clash slowed, and Houvdon stood a few meters apart from the two Leaders of the Old Maou.

"You are holding back." Houvdon stated.

"Yes, I am." Rizevim grinned. "I'm surprised you noticed that."

Houvdon glanced at the three leaders that were still restrained. They had given up trying to escape, and watched them in awe and fear.

"The Leviathan...what happened to it?"

"It transformed back into that girl. I do not know of their relationship, but the Leviathan is gone for now. All that remains is Serafall Sitri once more."

The Demon was silent, and stared at Serafall. She shook at the sight of him, and was the first to look away.

He tightened his grip on the dual blades he wielded, and stared at the Super Devil.

"Offspring of Infinite...do you believe you have what it takes to defeat the Crowned Prince of Demons?"

Rizevim chuckled, before going into complete laughter.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" the Devil asked after he calmed. "Zekram, stay out of this fight."

"Yes..." The Ruin King himself bowed to the child of Infinite, and took several steps back, before turning his back and walking to the three restrained Leaders of the New Maou.

"You still want to fight Demon? Are you willing to put everything on the line just to defeat me?"

"If I defeat you...my host will be at peace, and I will be able to stop you from ascending even further and potentially even overthrowing the King. With you in control of the Rift Between Worlds...that is a horror I would wish for nobody to see. With the Dragon of Dreams in control, there is no fear of the Rift going out of control. He is not interested in anything."

"The power of the _Dimensional Gap_..." The name of it alone shook the Devils to their core. "I can already imagine it. The power of being able to control **Reality** itself."

Rizevim reacted, deflecting the first sword that Houvdon swung, before ducking under the horizontal swing of the second. His other arm swung around as he ducked, slamming into Houvdon's chest.

He choked, and was instantly sent rocketing backwards, crashing through the pillars supporting the roof of the throne room.

The stone collapsed onto him, and a split second later, the stone _melted_ , flames licking the skin of the demon.

He charged again, and Rizevim attempted to knee him in the gut, but he somehow _dodged_. Houvdon switched directions in mid air, allowing the knee to go past his side. He rose his arm, and prepared to strike Rizevim in the temple, and when the Offspring of Infinite flickered away, his speed carrying him faster than any eye can perceive, the Demon appeared where he just materialized.

His entire head was blown off in a single hit.

"That's interesting."

Rizevim's body hit the floor with a thud, and yet he was still able to speak.

"Those flames of yours...I remember every little bit of them from the last time I faced them. And _his_ was much stronger than yours." Rizevim reformed once again.

Houvdon growled, as he readied his twin swords once again.

And the man appeared in front of him. "Don't bother trying."

Everything distorted, as he was violently smacked again, the force of Rizevim's punch so fast that Houvdon didn't even realize he had been hit until he crashed into an invincible wall.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight me. You should've just saved them and leave us be." His eyes glowed purple, and an infinite sign was etched inside of his eyes, the exact same symbol that was flashing violently against the Demon's back.

"This is the consequence of sticking your nose too deep _Prince_."

Rizevim's arm itself burned with what looked to be purple flames.

"So prepare yourself, for what you are about to face."

* * *

 **Was going to write more, but I decided to cut it off here. I didn't want to keep the update pending for an extended amount of time.**

 **How long has it been since this story has been updated? A long time. Way longer than it should have. I believe the last update was sometime in _June_. The reupload of chapter 11 doesn't count. This doesn't exactly count either.**

 **But at least I'm back. Kind of. I've been busy lately. Extremely busy.**

 **So, when is the next update for this story? Or any of my stories? It's undetermined. Might take 4 months. Might be a shorter amount of time. Might even be longer. It all depends on my schedule.**

 **And that depressing note, I've been thinking of this new story. I probably shouldn't be thinking of it considering I have this story, Fragments of Reality, Black and White Gaming, and who knows what else, but I really want to try it.**

 **The name of it will most likely be, "Dice: World Distortion"**

 **Anyway, I'll be seeing you all soon. Hopefully.**

 **-Houvdon**


	13. Author's Note

**Welcome back.**

 **Not really.**

 **It took a long time, I've been trying to write, and write for this story.**

 **I just can't.**

 **After that long extended hiatus/break, I just lost my vision for this story. I no longer remember most of the things I wanted to do. I don't remember the ending for even the first arc, or what I was going to do with the second arc.**

 **I've kind of lost motivation in writing a story I don't remember at all.**

 **I know its only been a week since I've released chapter 13, but I couldn't find a way to start it.**

 **So I think it's better if I do a fresh start.**

 **I haven't even finished the first arc, and here I am, calling for an end, and a possible rewrite.**

 **But well, I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting, and I hope everyone can understand why.**

 **So yeah.**

 **This is goodbye, for now.**

 **I will be reusing the elements I _do_ remember in the rewrite, as well as adding in some other stuff, but it'll most likely be different, and shouldn't even be called a rewrite.**

 **I'll just try to not make the same mistakes.**

 **-Houvdon**


End file.
